Torn
by Jaja
Summary: A crossroad of two path, of two destiny which will Rukawa Kaede eventually choose? Genre: Nonyaoi, Pairing: RuHaru
1. Homecoming

**part 01 - homecoming**

* * *

A week has passed since Rukawa came back from the national stint. On the day of his return, the team threw a surprise party for him. Although he seems nonchalant, he was actually pleased. Even Anzai sensei joined them, and threw a few light moments for them to share. Deemed as one of the most inspiring young basketball player in Kanagawa, and probably in the whole of Japan, he was much awaited by everyone in the team, and it made him feel appreciated. 

Things have not changed much during his absence, except that Miyagi senpai is now leading the team and Ayako has got herself a new assistant. It is none other than Akagi senpai's little sister, Haruko. 

He remembered her well. On the day he first attended practice after the stint, she did no more than gaped while the rest seemed jubilant on his return to the team. 

_ Was it because I'm too pale?_ He had wondered, and kept on staring at her odd expression which remained on her face for quite some time. At long last he had looked away, sighing to himself. 

_Whatever ..... she should have seen her face at that time. It was chalk white_. 

Today's practice session had ended a while ago. After the routine clean up, everyone packed their bags, ready to go home. 

Rukawa heard footsteps nearing him and instantly, he looked up. 

Staying back again? 

The sweet and petite team manager took a seat beside him and silently waited for his answer. 

He took a sip of the canned drink in his grasp, and stared down on the hard, cold floor. A full minute passed before he finally answered her with a soft nod. 

A smile lit Ayako' face as she nudged him. You ought to talk more. Seems to me that you have been talking less lately. But then, maybe it's just the way you are. 

He flashed a tiny wry smile at her remark, a barely visible one. As she stood up, she managed to place a set of keys on his palm. 

Don't forget to lock the doors when you leave. She looked around. I think that's about all. Well, see you tomorrow. 

His vision trailed her as she headed towards the exit, and his eyes caught another figure standing by the door. It was the new team manager's assistant; Haruko Akagi, and she bowed a little when she realised that he was looking her way. Rukawa motioned nothing in return, acting as if he did not see anything. He didn't know why he acted that way; the least he could do was to return her courtesy with a nod. But Rukawa Kaede was just being himself; impassive to the extreme as some might describe of him. 

Together Ayako and her assistant left the hall, and finally after some time, the sound of their footsteps die away. Once again, the hall was left empty and quiet. He glanced outside through a crack on the door. The sky is slightly laced with the remaining sunrays as the day's turning to night. 

He took a final sip and stood up. Time flies, and he could not afford to waste another minute. The winter championship is just around the corner, and he has to prepare himself and the team for it. There is only one place up for grabs to represent Kanagawa for the event, and he wants none other than Shohoku's name on the list. 

He took a ball lying on the floor near his feet and dribbled it lazily. The sounds echoed through the empty hall. Instantly, his imagination transported him to Tokyo Dome, filled to the brim with spectators, each and every one of them chanting his name. 

.. Rukawa . . Rukawa . Japan's number 1 ! and it goes on and on. 

He began to dribble the ball near to the key area as his fierce, imaginary opponent eagerly waited for his next move. He looked into his eyes, and sensed his thought. 

He faked a move to the left side of the court, and the opponent was fooled by it. Like an eagle aiming at its prey, he snatched the opportunity. He cornered the right side and swiftly left his opponent. There's no way stopping him now. 

Nearing the ring, he sensed another player trying to block his way, but he cleverly diverted his move. As he jumps high in the air to deliver a shot, a hand came down to the ball, but he held the ball protectively in his hands, denying a steal. He shifted the ball to his other hand, and gently released it in the basket. 

The crowd roared pertinent to his actions. 

He landed softly on the court, and he heaved with satisfaction. 

This has been the way he practiced basketball after every training session, by imagining himself as a renowned player as what he dreamt to be someday. It made him strived harder to excel. 

He was glad to make the decision to come back to the team instead of going to America. It is nice to be back, although he didn't want to admit it at first. Anzai sensei was right, he is not much experienced to go there. Not now, but one day he vowed to place himself in the American's soil, and make his presence deeply felt. 

* * * * 

Yup, I've been there, done that, and bought the T-shirt already. 

Haruko laughed. 

Italy is famed for its leather goods, Ayako. Are you sure you've bought the right thing as souvenirs ? 

Ayako scowled. 

Haruko, no interruptions in the middle of the way, okay? Besides, I haven't come to the interesting part yet. 

Haruko smiled. Which is She let her voice trailed off so as to induce the manager to continue her conversation piece. 

Instantly, her eyes turned wide, full of interest. Italian men are gorgeous! With that dark good looks and suave talking, my heart had skipped so many beats during my stay there. Although I can't understand a word they're talking about, still, body language is highly interpretable! 

Haruko laughed. Meaning to say, that you've totally forgotten about Miyagi senpai over there? Hm hm what would he say to that? 

Ayako gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. Don't start to get cheeky with me, young lady! Besides, he is not my steady boyfriend." 

But he has hearts on you. Are you going to ignore him any longer, Ayako? I longed to see the two of you together. Haruko glanced at her, and noticed Ayako's cheeks turned scarlet by her remark. 

Well, that depends. I'm glad he has changed, now that he has to carry a lot of responsibility regarding the team. There was a long moment of silence before she continued bashfully. We'll see how things go by, okay? 

Both of them walk on with silence beneath the shady trees lining the walkway. Suddenly, Ayako asked her something unexpected. 

What about you? When are you making your move? 

Haruko was silenced. She kept her gaze to the pavement but the manager is adamant to get her answer. 

Come on, you know what I'm talking about. Let's treat it as a . an elder sister's concern over her younger sibling, okay? Now, I'm all ears! 

Haruko shrugged her shoulders. There's nothing to be discussed. I'm well aware that I'm into a wild goose chase. She had realized it long enough to understood him. _ I will never be in his heart,_ she thought sadly. She brushed off the thought as quickly as it had come, and forced a smile for her own benefit. 

Suddenly, a gentle touch was felt on her shoulders. Instantly, she looked up and her gaze fell on Ayako's pitiful expression. 

You'll never know unless you try, my dear. She uttered softly. 

Haruko paused a long while before answering, her gaze never left hers. I can't, Ayako. I'm scared of being rejected. I don't have the courage. She took in a deep breath, and turned away. And look at him . is he capable of loving somebody ? I've learnt to accept the fact . I can never get him to love me the way I have loved him. I'm just as satisfied watching him from afar. 

Thinking back of the years from the first moment she had laid eyes on him till now, she has to admit that it has been quite a considerable time frame. It was not his good looks that had attracted her to him. She love to see him play. His moves and skillful techniques in basketball caught her attention. She had never seen anyone played as good as him before. And admiration slowly turned into love. 

Learning about him bit by bits, she knew that he was cold and stony, but she put them aside. There is something in his eyes that told her about the other side of him, but she was not able to make it out. 

Tell you what, 

She glanced a questioning look at Ayako, who was beaming from ear to ear. 

I'll help you out whichever way I can, because I believe you stand a chance to win his affection. But please, don't ever give up, okay? I know, deep down inside, he's just like any human being, yearning for love. 

Haruko smiled. Thanks, but you'll end up wasting your time instead. Just let it be. Who knows, someday, he will change by himself? I'd prefer to let time take its course. 

Ayako looked at her knowingly. You're probably right. No one can change you, except you yourself, is that right? 

Haruko was lost for words, as feelings of sympathy, most of it for herself, slowly crept its way into her heart. She only managed to signal a thumb up, indicating her affirmation. 

They continued to walk in silence, having no more subjects to spare for a conversation. Soon, they neared the park and both of them slowed down. It was time to part. 

Well, see you tomorrow, at the usual time and place." One look at her face made Ayako smile. "Awww, rid yourself of that 'lost in space' look on your face!" 

Haruko was unable to contain her laugh. "I was not lost!' She fumed jokingly. "Oyasumi nasai, Ayako." 

"Well, good night then." Ayako waved a final time before turning around and took the other corner. 

Haruko watched as her figure dissipates around the corner. She rekindled their conversation a moment ago and felt a sense of heaviness in her heart. Although she had expected nothing of him, she cannot help but to wish that someday, he would open his eyes for her. Be it only for a day, she would be just as happy. 

* * * * 

He parked the bicycle at its usual place in the garage and headed for the house's main entrance. The huge oaken doors creaked a little as he pushed them open. He had expected the house to be deserted, but right in the main hall, Mrs. Harada's petite and slim figure stood waiting for him. He was momentarily shocked at the sight of her, but then he eased after a while. 

I thought you have left. he said while keeping away his shoes in the cabinets. 

Mrs. Harada's expression's softened. I knew you would come back this late. So, I stayed behind just a bit longer to make sure you take your meals. 

The elderly woman took his arm and guided him into the kitchen. We'll have smoked unagi for dinner today, your favourite dish. How do you like that? 

Rukawa raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Is there something special going on? 

She laughed out loud. I don't need reasons to cook something special for you. Since you've not eaten them for quite some time, why not prepare some? After all, it is my utmost responsibility to feed you well. 

He smiled at her clever remark. 

Soon, he was seated at the dining table. He stared at the dishes laid down on the table, and was touched by her concern over him. Mrs. Harada took a seat in front of him and looked at him questioningly. 

Well, what are you waiting for? You're supposed to eat the food, not me. So stop staring at me like that. 

He suppressed a laugh and quickly picked up a pair of chopstick. 

* * * * 

With the shower robe draping his wet figure, he stepped out of the shower and fetched a clean towel from the closet to dry his hair. He wiped away the mist, and stared ahead at his reflection on the mirror. He fingered his finely chiseled features, and instantly memories of her entered his mind. He quickly shook off the thoughts and left the bathroom. The thought of her pained him, and that's what dreaded him most. 

After clothing himself in a simple striped pajama, he lay down on the bed, and flipped through a sports magazine. Moments later, a knock was heard at the door and Mrs. Harada smiling face came into view. 

I've brought you a mug of warm milk and a plate of cookies, in case your stomach growls for food tonight. May I come in? 

She came in without waiting for his answer. 

Mrs. Harada placed the tray on the bedside table and went to sit on the edge of the bed. An exasperated sigh escaped her mouth as she looked around the messy room. Magazines seemed to be strewn everywhere, and she picked one up. 

She took one look at the magazine's cover and smiled. "You're a basketball maniac, just like your mother. I don't know when you'll ever get tired of it." 

He was silent at the mention of his mother. She noticed the sorrows in his eyes and regretted what she had just said. He doesn't like to be reminded of his late mother, and all this years he tried his best to live on without her. But she realized it is difficult to do so. 

She pretended to act natural and tidied his bedroom. The magazines collected were stacked neatly on the side of his bed. 

"Well, it's getting late. I think I have to go now. Good night, Kaede, see you tomorrow morning " 

The old servant turned to leave but at the door, she halted. Turning around, she gazed at him. One look in his eyes soothes her heart. 

"You're welcome, young master. Don't stay up too late." And she closed the door behind her. 

Before descending the staircase, she glanced for a moment at a portrait hung on the wall before her. It pictured a field of blooming wild summer flowers, and in the middle of it, sat a young woman in the bright sunlight. She couldn't be more than 25 at that time, and she is a sight to behold. Her ebony long hair was swept by the wind and a smile lit her face. 

She looked astoundingly familiar. 

Mrs. Harada touched the frame lightly, "Don't worry, Sayuri, I will take care of him for as long as I live, as I've promised you." 

For an indefinite time she stood silent before the portrait until the tears involuntarily stung her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away, a sheepish smile formed on her lips. 

"It's been 9 years, but still it seems like it was just yesterday, Sayuri..." she whispered softly, peeling her gaze from the frame. 

Kaede is the splitting image of her, but they're so much different from each other. For those who knew them, their opinions will likely be the same. They would say that she was a very warm person, while he is the total opposite. It is very unlikely, for he is her flesh and blood. 

But his eyes, they expressed so much. She remembered those looks in his eyes. He just couldn't bring himself to say them but having been with the family for so long, she understood him. The young man appeared to have lived outside of his emotions but deep down inside, she knew that he is as warm as Sayuri, his mother, was. 

* * *


	2. A Captain's Wish

**part 02 - a captain's wish**

* * *

He watched as the ball arched its way gracefully in the air and then accurately landed in the basket. 

_Swish_.....the sound, a vibration pleasing to his ears, and brought a sense of triumph in his heart. 

The ball thudded and rolled its way nearing his feet, which is situated a little behind the 3 pointer line. He did not picked it up, instead, he just looked down at it with a certain satisfied smile that no one had ever seen carved on his lips before. Born to be a basketball player he was. He discovered the passion within him ever since he was small, and never did he turned back to doubt the path he had choose for his life. 

Deserted and bare, the hall is unlikely very quiet and melancholy. Although others might feel lonely staying in it, but for him, loneliness is his constant companion. He liked the tranquilness it brought to his heart. 

However, a frown marred his face. Rukawa realised that something was amiss today. He can sense that a pair of eyes were lurking somewhere, watching him with such stillness. Probably he was only imagining it, yet he got a strong feeling that it could be true. He pretended to act natural, and keep on practicing. But curiousness pervades him from doing his best. Thinking of who it might be strayed his focus. 

He decided to stop, and glanced at the entrance. The sliding door was ajar, enough to let an inquisitive pair of eyes scrutinize his movements inside the hall. 

Figuring that he can't tolerate it any longer, he uttered in a low, monotonous tone, but loud enough to be heard by the stalker. "Come out and show yourself, whoever you may be." 

He heard the sound of something being dropped, a worried gasp following it and the sound of a pair of feet shuffling in panic. _Weird...._he thought. Never was he curious enough to find out about anything, but now, out of the blue, he decided to take a peek outside. As he neared the entrance with long strides, he heard the stalker starting to run away. 

He hurried his way to the door, but once he slid it open, the stalker was nowhere to be seen. There was only the sound of dying footsteps left of the stalker, who had ran a good deal away from the hall. Rukawa can only see a vague silhouette running along the dimly lit street, but it was too vague for him to figure out who it was. 

* * * * 

Haruko stopped short at the curb of the road, all the while gasping for air. Her face was flushed and her heartbeat raced beyond it's normal pace. A heave of relieved sigh escaped her mouth as she resides her arm against the lamp post to steady herself. 

She looked back, just to make sure that he wasn't following her. _That was a close call....How did he know that someone was watching him?_ She was still pertubed by the idea, but she guessed that he can sense people around him as if gifted with a sixth sense. She remembered that she was careful not to make a sound, but he sensed her presence anyway. 

She looked around and realized that she is just a few blocks away from home. _I better get home quick_, realisation hit her after glancing at the wristwatch. Without noticing it, she had lingered around the hall to watch him for almost an hour! Time sure fly by unnoticed when she watched him play, as it had always been. 

_He was so marvelous, I just can't stop myself from stealing at peek at him...... _

She had actually found him there by accident. Being her forgetful self, she had to turn back to school to get her exercise book. As she was leaving the school compound, she heard the familiar thudding sound from the hall. After that, her mounting curiousity took over. 

She paced her way carefully to the hall, and once there, she lurked inside, not expecting to see him practicing there by himself at this time of the day. What she saw amazed her, and her mouth gaped open upon seeing such a display of an incredible back hoop. And she never budged from her spot since then. 

A smile lit her face as she rekindled those images in her mind. Suddenly, it struck her, and her big sparkling eyes remained unblinking as she pondered over the thought....._If only he had found me, what would have happened..._

* * * * 

Rukawa kept a steady pace as he neared the curve of his 14th lap around the court. Anzai sensei kept a close watch on them of the last practice session before the start of a friendly match with a team in Shizuoka tomorrow. The others trailed behind him, all with an exhausted look on their worn out face, their heart silently wishing for a 'discount' on the number of laps from Anzai sensei. 

About 5 minutes later, he completed all 20 laps. Slowly, he went to the side bench to get some drink. A smiling Ayako greeted him, patting his back in a congratulatory manner. 

"Anxious for the mock match, are you?" 

Busy wiping his face with a clean towel, he didn't answered her right away. After a while, he spoke, in between laboured breaths. "More or less." 

Haruko approached him and thoughtfully handed him a water bottle. She looked exceptionally timid around him today, and kept hiding her face when met by his eyes. Muttering her his thanks, he took it and sipped the content, and felt it moisturising his dry throat. 

Several minutes later, all the other players completed their arduous task and slumped onto the cold, hard floor, never wanting to wake up again, so it seems. As everyone was resting their energy drained bodies, a huge figure stepped into the hall, together with him was a certain intelligent looking bespectacled young man. 

Realising their presence, everyone quickly got to their feet and greeted the once captain of Shohoku and the vice-captain. Anzai sensei smiled upon seeing them and took the trouble to come up to the door to meet them. 

Both of the now retired high school basketball players smiled on seeing such a warm welcome from their fellow team mates and coach. It is not often for them to have the time to drop by the hall, both are busy with the preparation for the coming exam. 

Both of them turned to Anzai sensei and bowed low. "Konnichiwa, sensei." They greeted everyone in the same manner, and this was followed by the same formalities from them all. 

Miyagi, being his usual self, slapped Akagi on the back and smiled. "Long time no see, captain. Have you been really busy lately to even take a peek at us here?" 

Akagi smiled wryly at his successor while rubbing the sore spot at which he had just hit him. "You can put it that way, Miyagi. But...." he glanced at Kogure for a while before continuing. "we can't help but wonder what's been going on here, that's why we decided to come over." 

Kogure agreed and added. "Yeah, although it is only a mock match, but we have a reputation to be upheld. And that responsibility rely on your shoulders." 

Miyagi was relentless when he heard this, but he uttered nothing. Looking around, Akagi notice someone was missing, other than Hanamichi, that is. "Where is Mitsui?" 

As the captain, Miyagi meekly answered. "Er...Mitsui, he had a sprained ankle yesterday. He has to rest, and probably, we can't field him for tomorrow's game. That's what troubled me most, senpai." 

Both Akagi and Kogure were alarmed when they heard this. "Is he alright?" Kogure asked in concern. 

"Yeah, he's healing at home. He wanted to come along for tomorrow's game, but Anzai sensei and I think it is best for him to stay at home. But knowing him, I don't know....He will do as he pleases." 

Rukawa sensed the distraught expression of Akagi's, and he knew what he would have been thinking. Without Mitsui, winning looks uncertain and it is hard for them to find a suitable player to replace him. Most of the reserve players are forwards, and a good shooting guard is hard to come by. Only Mitsui can do it, and none can match him for the time being. 

"But I think, Anta can replace him for the game tomorrow." Miyagi tried to assure Akagi, and the latter just nodded his head slightly. 

_He is not sure about it, so am I, _Rukawa thought. Although Anta senpai has been under this arduous training with Shohoku for so long, but his height is somewhat a disadvantage for that position. 

All the while quiet, suddenly Anzai sensei decided butt in. "The game tomorrow will be a device to measure your performance since the IH ended, with a slightly different line-up. But don't worry, whatever the game will be, treat it as a platform for you to work harder as a team, and fill in each other's disadvantage. Remember, team work is of essence." 

All the while keeping his gaze down to the floor, Rukawa abruptly looked up when he heard Anzai sensei's word of wisdom. Those words maimed his heart. He had been practicing to improved himself in term of teamwork since the match with Sannoh, but can he trust himself not to be self centered in tomorrow's match? Sometimes, he just can't help it, for he felt the weight of responsibility were set upon his shoulder in bringing the team towards winning. He would do anything to win a game, anything. 

* * * * 

Practice that day lasted a while longer than any other day. They worked hard, toiled equally as hard for the game tomorrow. Their faces were full of determination, and Anzai sensei was satisfied with the effort shown that day. 

The first year players stayed back to clean the hall as they usually do, under strict supervision of the new, shorty captain. No one would have thought that he'd be this strict upon being promoted as the captain, for strictness is not one of his traits. Well, it seemed that way, but it proved how little they know of him, for he is as what a captain Akagi used to be! 

Haruko was among the last to leave, apart from Miyagi and Ayako. As she was preparing to leave, she saw Rukawa coming through the back entrance, twirling a ball on his index finger. She can already guessed his intentions to stay behind for more personal practice. 

Miyagi too, noticed this, "Hey Rukawa, aren't you going home just yet?" he asked out of curiousity. 

The raven haired boy glanced at his captain and said in a low voice. "No, I'm staying for more practice. Care to join, captain?" 

The invitation was unexpected, and he would like to join him, but foreseeing a good deal of rest is needed for the game less than 24 hours ahead, he declined Rukawa's good intention. "Nah, I'll need all the rest I can get. You keep that in mind too, Rookie, because all of us have to work doubly hard tomorrow." 

He just nodded with an expressionless face. "And don't be late either, for that wouldn't help at all, because then you'll miss the bus!" Miyagi chipped in a jesting tone before making way for the exit. Ayako followed him from behind, followed by Haruko. But before closing the door behind her, Haruko looked at him, admiration sparkled in her eyes. 

_ Good luck, Kaede..._

* * * * 

He tricked the opponent to the left, and sensing his target astray, Rukawa swiftly cornered the right and make way for the basket. Leaping up, he scored with a lay up. Once again, his imaginary crowd roared, chanting deafening shouts..._Shohoku!...Shohoku!..._after he scored for the umpteenth times. But the loudest were the cheers from his female fans. 

He shook his head hard, trying to dissolve those irritating girlish squeal. Although they're only imaginary spectators, he was unable to omit the noise because it had became synonym with every game he fought with Shohoku. Where ever the game may be, they were sure to follow, taunting him and the team, but mostly him. 

As he sat on the bench to cool off his body and to take some fluid, past conversation with Akagi that evening played in his head. What the ex-captain had said to him stirred his placid mind. It made the burden of responsibility even more heavier atop his shoulder. 

He was taking a rest and the captain was sitting beside him, watching the game with interest. Suddenly, Akagi spoke to him. "I am satisfied that one of my dream had come true. It may mean nothing for you to enter the IH back then, you'll have a couple of years ahead of you to compete in the IH, but for me, it was my last chance. Who knows, I may not participate in basketball seriously again in the future." 

At that, Rukawa stared at him. 

Akagi chuckled. "I've not finalised it yet, but I think I have to sacrifice a lot for my future time for studying. Although I love basketball, I can't see myself as a professional basketball player. Maybe I will eventually be one, but maybe I'm not too. You see, there's so many other better players than me. So, I've decided to become a microbiologist. That is my second ambition, and I've kept that dream since I was small." 

Rukawa wanted to cracked up on hearing that statement. He just couldn't imagine gori-like Akagi in that light. Instead of discovering wonders, he'll end up billing his credit cards with replacing broken lab tubes! He don't think Akagi is the gingerly and delicate type. 

Akagi turned to him, his expression serious, and his tone insipid. "It's not meant to be funny, and you'll better not laugh at it." 

He tried to keep a straight face, not only for he's scared of the captain's famous gori-punch, but also because it is so unlikely of him to laugh....heck, he never laugh in front of others! 

Not long after, Akagi continued "Rukawa, have you any doubt about the game tomorrow?" He on the other hand, was silent, and kept his vision up front, looking towards the court. 

"You know what I think of, don't you?" 

Slowly, he turned to the captain. "My vision is to see Shohoku at the top, captain. I'll do anything to be there." 

Akagi had a little smile upon hearing his answer. "Well, that's good, because then, another one of my dream will come true." 

Another one of my dream will come true....._it is my dream too, captain._ He heaved in deep breath and abruptly stood up, with a sudden surge of resolution. _I will win the game tomorrow for the sake others, as well as mine, Akagi.... _he concluded with a finality. 

The hall's lights turned off very late than usual that night, and out came a solitary figure from it. He left riding a bicycle, and he slowly cycled his way home under the guidance of the moonlight. He left feeling tired, but with a renewed determination.

* * *


	3. The Wrong Move

Hello! This is the first time I've ever uploaded my work on fanfiction.net. I'm actually anxious of the reviews; whether people will regard my fic positively or negatively. 'Torn' is my first attempt at fic writing, and it was first uploaded at my site in late 1999. 

**Ruby**: Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic of mine. I'm very grateful to find another RuHaru fan here^^ If you're interested, you can browse this forum where us RuHaru fans gather and discuss about this relatively unpopular pairing. Thanks again *hugs* 

RuHaru Forum  


**Lilian**: You made me smile from ear to ear, and I can't stop myself for the following 10 minutes, okay? Thanks a lot for such a warm review^^ Sorry for being dormant though, I'm working now so it's kinda hard to concentrate much on fic writing nowadays^^ But don't worry, I'll never stop writing 'Torn' until it's finished *hugs* 

**part 03 - the wrong move**

* * *

In the locker room, everybody looked tensed. The reason behind it; they were trailing the opponent team by 16 points short. Miyagi paced the room back and forth, and Ayako kept glancing him a concerned look. It was the team's first real match under his guidance, and so far the condition did not look good. Although they're just filling in the invitation from a team in Shizuoka for a mock up match, they should not loose. They cannot loose 

Rukawa, on the other hand, kept to himself by a lonely corner, slowly sipping a can of energy drink. His mind raced for a solution. The last 10 minutes of the 1st half saw him running around the court, trying hard to equalize the points. Without Mitsui in the team, it proved to be helpless. The senior had sprained his ankle during practice session a few days ago, and had to be rested. They're not the powerful Shohoku that have created wonders during the last IH tournament, like what everybody had anticipated at the start of the game. Without Akagi, Sakuragi and Mitsui, winning this game is a far cry from materialising. 

_But still_, he thought, _I can do something!_

He clenched his fist, and felt himself trembling. His body stiffen as he found out the reason all too soon. There's not much energy left of his exhausted body. Suddenly, he was overcome with fear and the thought of it agitate him. _No, please, not now. When the team needed me most, don't you dare!_

He stood up with shaky knees, but it only lasted for a while before he had to sit back again almost immediately. 

* * * * 

From another corner of the room, Haruko looked on his weird conduct with concern. She wanted to go over and ask him if anything's the matter, but awkwardness kept her at bay. 

Then he uttered something, not to anybody in specific, but more generally to those in the room. "I need another can of drink." 

She quickly grabbed one from the cooler box and went up to him. All the while, he still kept his head down. Sensing somebody before him, he held out his hand, anticipating the canned drink. 

"Rukawa, are you alright?" 

He looked up instantly, his face still as expressionless as ever. He certainly had not expected such question from anybody at this particular moment. It sounded as a sympathy, and it was the last thing he needed. After a moment of silence, he spoke with a hint of annoyance and eyes ablaze with revulsion. 

"I asked for the drink." 

She was momentarily appalled, but soon realized her mistake. "Su-sure. Here it is." 

The drink was handed to him, without any acknowledgement from his part. He pulled the cap open and gulped its content ravenously. She had never seen him acting so disproportion before, and thought it's better to leave him alone. 

She retreated and took her rightful place at the end of another corner. Deep inside, she cannot help but to worry about him. She realized that he had worked hard during the last minutes for the team, but still with no lead. _It's alright, Kaede. Don't force yourself too hard,_ she silently whispered in her heart. 

* * * * 

He prepared himself to leap into the air. But when the whistle was blown, he could not bring himself to leap as high as the opponent's center had, and therefore, the opposing team had control of the ball. He sensed Miyagi's unbelieving glance at him, and it made him feel ashamed. There's nothing he can do now except than trying to steal the ball away from them. He ran after his opponent with forceful stride. 

Meanwhile, on the side bench, Ayako paid attention to the match with increasing unsettlement. The game went on without much improvement and the stop watch hung around her neck indicate that the game had ran into its 10th minutes. The score doesn't side on them and most of Shohoku's players have worn out their energy. She turned to Anzai sensei with fright. 

"Sensei, should we place a request for a break ? Miyagi can still go through till the end of the game, but I'm afraid that the others, especially Rukawa, can't." 

She threw her vision to the court. The former's figure came into view, obviously pulling himself to the limits. The coach looked on too, but uttered nothing in return. 

"Sensei?" 

He turned to face her. "I sensed your worry, Ayako. Although he is very well aware of his own condition, he won't let it happen. I can't take him out just yet, it'll hurt his pride. Let he himself decide when to leave. I can accept defeat this time around because I know we're in the disadvantage side, but I can't let it bring them down." He stopped short to sip his green tea before continuing, "I want them to feel that although we've lost, it's still not the end of the world. We have no means of stopping defeat now." 

She silenced upon hearing his explanation. Haruko too, was listening quietly at the other side of the bench, embracing the score sheet tightly to her chest. 

Suddenly, she stood up and gasped, eyes wide with fright. Ayako instantly looked to the court, and her reaction was similar. The freshman player, Kuwata, was lying on the floor, wincing and grasping his right leg in pain. Entangled with him was Rukawa with his head down to the floor. The umpire abruptly blow the whistle and the game was halted. 

The two girls stood there looking aghast for a moment, but of the two, Ayako was quicker to react, and ran into the court. She went first to Rukawa, and turned him around with the help of several players. Signs of fatigue were visible on his face and his lips were pale, due to lack of water. But otherwise, she sensed no other injury on him. Then she turned her attention to Kuwata, and realized that his condition was more serious of the two. 

She signaled for the benchers to lend a hand. "Quick, bring them to the side!" 

Two of them carried Kuwata to the side and another pair went for Rukawa. However, halfway out of the court, he pushed them aside. 

"Leave me alone!" His shout was deafening and left them astounded. He swayed his way to the locker room with what was left of his energy, shoving away any assistance along the way. 

For the first time, Anzai sensei looked worried as he trailed Rukawa's retreating figure. Ayako shook her head and felt sorry for the coach. The game was temporarily halted due to the injury. 

* * * * 

Ayako pressed the cotton swab gently on the first year player's wound, causing him to wince. After addressing the wound, the only thing left for her to do was to wrap a bandage around it. She then turned to Haruko. 

"Can you try to find where Rukawa has been to? I'm beginning to worry of him. And bring this along, in case of anything. See to it that he gets enough water, okay?" 

Haruko seems dazed as the little medical aid kit was shoved into her hands. "I-I ..., I'll try." A look of uncertainty marred her face. "But ..." 

"I'll come by when I'm finished here. Besides, you have to get yourself accustomed to these situations. Now, go along." The manager gave her a little push, dismissing her without another word. Her attention thereafter was solely channeled towards Kuwata. "Now, don't you squirm around while I bandage you." She warned the injured player in a stern voice. Immediately Kuwata pacified out of fear towards the team manager. 

Haruko scratched her head. She wanted to voiced out once again, but knowing too well as not to disturb Ayako in times like these, she moved away from the crowd that started to form around Kuwata. 

A few steps away from where she once stood, Haruko paused and glance at the item in her hands. _What am I to do?_ She thought dejectedly. _Okay, calm down, you'll know what to do._ This is really one tough assignment for her. _ But it's worth a try. Anyway, I have to handle this kind of situation in the future, so there's no point of avoiding it, _she thought as she slowly gathered her confidence and paced away, carrying in her tight grasp the medical aid kit that was given by Ayako. 

She walked down the hallway and headed straight for the locker room. As she entered it, she looked around and listened carefully for any indication of his presence. For a few times, she called out his name, but there was no answer. She looked inside the shower stalls, anticipating him hiding there, which proved to be a fruitless effort. 

Several minutes have passed, and she is still searching around for him. She went out of the sports hall and came to a small enclosure at the back of it. _If he's not inside, he must be around here somewhere, _the thought came into her mind. 

Still adamant to find him, she lurked every possible spot, but he was nowhere in sight. Soon, she felt exasperated. 

She was about to go when her eyes caught a movement from behind a tree trunk at one far corner. Carefully, she went there, and true enough, the highly wanted person was there with his head lowered on his knees. 

* * * * 

Those generous tears falling from his almond shaped eyes ceased to a drop one at a time, but still, it didn't stop. He wiped a tear drop on his cheeks with his bare fingers. He had not cried for quite some time, and now he felt shameful for doing so. But he can't help it, he just could not help it. If he was to be defeated by Sendoh or Sawakita, it would be worth the cry. But it is nowhere near it. He felt disappointed with himself for being so frail. 

_Why am I such a weakling? _He tried to find the answer, but surely he hasn't the answer in his head. _Why can't I be more like...._

He sighed out of frustration, and leaned his body against the tree trunk. Suddenly, there was the sound of a crack, and automatically, his body became rigid. He slowly looked up, only to find her face full of sympathy over him. She stood right in front of him and flashed a warm smile. 

"Feeling better?" 

He stoned, not wishing to answer her pointless question. Had she seen him cry, it would be too humiliating for him to bear. He wished for her to disappear from his view, but he could not even murmur the courage right now. She kept looking on him, with the much hated sympathy in her eyes. 

"It's alright to cry, if it'll ease your frustration...I understand." 

She tried her luck again. "Here's something for you to quench your thirst." She waited, but still, he did not answer her, and his head was still downcast. She put down two cans of energy drink on the earth. "Or maybe you want something else? I can .." 

Before she could sum up her sentence, he abruptly stood up and shouted. "I don't want anything from you! Don't you understand?" All he got in return was her blinking in bafflement. This further irritates him. "Leave me at once!" As if his action wasn't coarse enough, he picked up one of the canned drink and threw it at her direction, missing her only by a mere inch. 

She retraced her steps, eyes wide with fear. Those pair of terrified eyes then shifted to the crumpled can lying on the roots of a tree just beside her. _What is wrong with him? _What had she done to provoke him? He had never displayed such behaviour before. "W-why are you...I was just trying to help..." 

He shot her a menacing look. Never had she seen such expression on his usually bland face. "Because I don't need neither your help nor your sympathy! Go away!" 

Speechless as anyone can be trapped in her situation, she felt the tears welling up her eyes. He waited for her to leave, but she just stood there, trying hard not to cry. Suddenly, he felt ashamed of himself for throwing tantrums at her for no apparent reason. It was so unlikely of him with this kind of demeanor. But it was too late. 

Apologize was the most appropriate thing to do, but the words did not come out. He hesitated, lost between his conscience. Finally, he uttered, "Fine. Then I'll go." 

He was about to leave when she speak up. "What have I done so wrong to you? I was just trying to help." She was unable to contain her tears anymore, and it came rushing down, wetting her cheeks. 

With his back facing her, he halted. He heard the tiny sobs, and felt remorse._ I'm sorry, I am really, really sorry_ .... but it was left unuttered. He hesitated for a while, before making way for the locker room. 

* * * * 

In the train on the way home, Ayako noticed the dejectedness on Miyagi's face. She took his hand in hers with the idea of comforting him, in which made the captain looked pleased. 

"It's just not our luck to win today. It has nothing to do with you." 

Miyagi smiled wryly. "I've lost count on how many times you've said that." The feel of her warmth eased him. He grasped her hand tightly, liking her smooth skin against his own. "Don't worry, I'm cool with it." He sighed. "But it's him that I'm worried of." Miyagi pointed his finger towards the other end of the coach. "I've never seen him looking so dejected. Actually, the most accurate way to put it is, I've never seen any expression on his face before, unlike today." 

Ayako looked on, and caught Rukawa's figure. He stood mum and got his arms wrapped tightly on his chest, his head downcast. But there was a certain look of regret on his complexion. Ever since they left, he had been very reserved. Although he tried his best to suppress his anxiety, it showed anyway. 

"Yes, I can see that. But my concern is more on her." 

Her statement created a frown on Miyagi's face as he looked at the direction she was pointing to. Haruko was another sad case, sitting quiet amidst the lively conversation of the year one players surrounding her. "You mean, Haruko? What's with her anyway? She looks kind of lost too." 

Ayako sighed. "I asked her to chase after Rukawa, and when she came back, there were tears strain on her face. She didn't said a thing about it when I asked her. I wonder what had happened between them." 

Miyagi only managed to shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me." 

They looked at the two mentioned figures in silence. Both seems depressed, and tried to stay clear from each other's path since they ended the match in Shizuoka. 

* * *


	4. A Lovely Pair of Eyes

**part 04 - a lovely pair of eyes**

* * *

An agonising bored sigh escaped his mouth. 

Rukawa toyed with the remote control and frequently changed the channels. Most of the TV stations aired cartoons on Sunday morning, while the network are busy showing reruns of mushy love movies, in which he found too annoying and extremely boring to watch. As he stared flatly at the TV screen, he thought, _I can't be in this state, wasting time and gaining nothing._ Well, at least, if he is to sleep, there's something to be gained out of it. But he had already enough of it that could last him a week! 

He laid his head back, thinking of places he can go to or things to do to occupy his time. _Think....think!_

After switching off the TV, he got off the couch. He went to the sliding door and leaned on it. Squinting his eyes under the glaring morning sun, he tried to get a better view of the street, or rather to think of a place to go to on a beautiful morning like this. Children were out and about on Sunday at this time of the day, happily running along with friends. 

It would be nice to turn back time and be a child again, whose life seems to be void of any difficulty. But as he learned later in life, it is not always that pleasant as what he thought it would be. 

He sighed again, turned around and stared blankly through the spacious family hall of his home. It is ironically quiet, which made him depressed the more. Although the match had ended a few days before, he still felt miserable. And then her image kept entering his mind, leaving him feeling even more remorseful. 

_Why do I have to behave like an asshole that day? If only I didn't, surely things wouldn't be this bad. God damn it! I'm in such a mess! How am I going to apologize? _

He realised his mistake was grave, for every time during practice session since that fateful match, the girl would be awfully quiet, unlike her bubbly self that everyone knew she is. Usually, she was the one who would cheer the loudest every time any of them scored a ball...but not anymore. Ayako would also cast him that 'why did you do that' look whenever their eyes met, making him feel guilty the more. 

"_I was just trying to help..._" those words kept ringing in his empty mind, and that expression on her face, remind him so much of the past. Those supposedly immense, lively eyes ceased to those of a terrified one. He heaved in a deep sigh, and tried to shook away the thought. _Guilty as sinned_, was what he thought last before it all evaporates with that violent shook. 

Till this day on, he had no chance to apologize for his harsh conduct towards her. But even if he had the chance, he don't know whether he had the courage to do so. His contact with the opposite sex had been so limited, resulted in him feeling awkward whenever being with them. 

He went to the kitchen for a refreshment. Usually, Mrs. Harada would be around, watching the television together with him or both of them would be engaged with other sort of entertainment, like playing games and all, but starting yesterday, she took a few days off to visit some ailing relatives in Gunma. Since then, he had been left alone, but that is nothing unusual. 

_I needed to go somewhere to occupy my mind, _ he decided right away. And the place that crossed his mind last was the park..._so the park it shall be then._

Locking the doors behind him, he headed for the garage. A smile lit his face as he stepped in the garage and settled his view on the faithful girl, leaning gracefully against the wall. That is the only girl he had never been awkward with. After all this years, never had there been any problem occurred between them, although the way he had moved on it would bound to totally destruct it one day. 

He traced his finger along the shiny handlebar, smiling as he said, "Well, come on, ol' girl. We've much to explore today." 

Carefully, he wheeled it out onto the driveway. 

* * * * 

He pedaled his way down the busy street, smoothly passing the moving vehicles, and ignoring the change of traffic lights as he moved on. A few cars nearly skidded with each other trying to avoid him, cursing at him as the drivers got out of their car. 

He took a bend which led to a quieter road, lined with tall maple trees, and houses with neat and beautiful lawn at the front. He saw an elderly woman sitting on a rocking chair, feeling at ease with the tranquilness of the morning air. 

Cycling slower upon seeing the park just a few blocks away, he felt a sense of happiness in his heart. _It's been awhile,_ he thought to himself, _didn't realize I would even miss it._

Actually, from the time he decided to take up basketball seriously, he would make it a point to wake up early every morning, especially in summertime for a practice in the park. It had become a habitual routine for him to stop by the park, even when he didn't have any intention for a practice. 

Usually, nobody would be around, but he had caught Sakuragi practicing there once in a while. He would watch him quietly from one corner, charting his progress in mind. Most of the time, he only managed to make a fool of himself, just as he did during practice with the team. But Sakuragi did get better, more than what he'd expected, and his vast improvement never ceased to amaze him. 

Thinking about Sakuragi, he realized that the do-aho would someday become a great basketball player, but he still need much help to develop further. Looking at it from another point, he apprehend that Sakuragi could be a threat to him one day, a real big threat. Somehow, it didn't matter to him at all. The do-aho had a courage and determination that he would never possess, and he saluted him for it, it is not something he should be jealous of. 

But one thing perplexed him; Sakuragi detest him so much, for no particular reason. Could he be envious of my skills? Maybe, but the solution is to work harder, not to get into a brawl with me more frequent than before! Could they've been enemies in the life before? Well, that he couldn't tell. But he sure felt the same way towards the do-aho for always ruining his day. 

* * * * 

Arriving at the destination, he leaned his bicycle against the fence and turned to look at the court. Several youngsters were having a game, all seems devoid of real life problems and responsibilities as they cheerfully passed the ball around. Always happy and living life to the fullest. Seeing them triggered his childhood memories, but his childhood was a total opposite from theirs'. He was never like them when he was small, sometimes he wish he was. 

He sat himself on the pavement, shrouded from the sunlight by shady trees generously lining the fence. From his backpack, out came the discman, his second most trusted device for entertainment, after the games of NBA, that is. He stuffed the headphones in his ears and instantly, the heavy tunes of Jrock kept his eardrums busy. Contended with his surrounding, he watched the youngsters' little basketball game with ease. The atmosphere was so serene, it made him wanting to sleep. Slowly, he drifted to sleep. 

Suddenly, under those nearly inert eyelids, he saw a girl nearing the court. He instantly recognized her; although she looked a little disheveled, and the feeling of drowsiness quickly fade away. She was clad in a jogging attire, and her breaths were laboured, understandably after a workout. He turned down the volume to listen. 

She wiped her sweat stricken face with her t-shirt's sleeve, amidst the loud commotion of the youngsters cheering her arrival. A warm smile lit her face as the children neared her, same as the one he saw that triggered his foolish anger the other day. 

"Hey, ohayo, manager! Care to join us?" 

She laughed. "Minna-san, I am only the assistant manager, not the manager!" 

The children smiled cheerily, "Well, to us, there's no difference between the two. So there's no point of you explaining it to us. About the offer, Haruko?" 

Still panting, Haruko plopped down on the grass and lie down flat on her back. "I'm sorry. I would love to join you, but I'm too tired right now. Perhaps next time?" 

They pretended that nothing was heard on her part, and with mischievous smiles, each of them pulled her hands. "Oh, come on, just for a 20 minutes game? We're short of a player here. Would you please?" They looked at her pleadingly, batting their eyes. 

She tried to keep a straight face, but those puppyish expression on their innocent face softened her heart. Finally, with a smile lit on her flushed face, she nodded in comprehend. "Alright, alright. But just for a short game, okay?" 

Haruko looked around and found that the children were staring at her with their eyes full of hope. She let out a laugh. "And quit batting those eyes, because boys don't do that!" 

They cheered and swiftly returned to their respective positions. 

Rukawa, all along listening attentively from his spot, trailed her as she took her place in the court with his ever piercing gaze. Sitting back and watching the game was the only thing he wanted to do now, unlike always when he would walk away upon noticing the court was in use. 

It began rather dull at the first few minutes, but slowly, it paced to a more exiting match. The girl seems to enjoy the game with the children. It was an unfair match with the youngsters being too short to compete with her, but at certain times, she let them outsmart her. When she scored a ball, she would let the children backfire her side by rewarding them an easy chance to score. It was fun, in a way, unlike the games in which he played just for the purpose of winning it. 

All too soon, the game ended. The youngsters, along with the girl, plopped to the floor, panting heavily. They exchange jokes about their baked crab face, reddened by the fiery morning heat. 

"Haruko, I heard from my sister that you went to Shizuoka last week. What's up?" One of the children decided to open a conversation after things starting to get quiet. 

She was startled with the unexpected question, but she answered anyway, short and simple. "My school's basketball team had a practice match with a home team." 

It sparks interest among them and soon she found herself being surrounded with their keen faces. "Did Shohoku win the game? I bet they have, right?" 

Slowly, she shook her head, and ruffled the boy's hair. "No, Kiku-chan, we've lost. But hey, winning and losing are part of the game. It doesn't matter, isn't it?" 

The children turn wide eyed with the answer provided. 

"But you've beat Sannoh in the IH, how could you lose?" A dissatisfied inquirer asked, frowning disbelievingly. 

They murmured among themselves, when finally, one of them decided to speak up. "Didn't that number 11 player did anything to make Shohoku win the game?" 

Haruko was dumbstruck, and silent. Rukawa on the other hand was ashamed of himself when he heard it, for even a child talked about it. 

"My brother went to see the game, and he said that No.11 was suck in that game! He can't even stand up when fouled by the opponent in one incident, isn't it right, Haruko? 

She paused long and hard. In her mind the scenes of the fated game between her school team and the team from Shizuoka flashed constantly. 

"Haruko-san?" 

"I'd rather not talk about it now," said she, following a defeated sigh. 

"And by the way, a real 40 minutes game is a very tiring experience," she added. She did not know why she had to stood up for a person who had hurt her so, but nevertheless it was unjustified to put the blame on Rukawa for the defeat. "If you are to be in his shoes, you'll know. So don't talk bad about him, because it was not his fault. I'm sure he wanted more than anyone to win the game." 

Rukawa could not believe what he had just heard that came out of her timid self. She stood up for him, despite the brashness she received from him after the game. He felt a pang of guilt as he realized her dejected expression. 

She glanced at her wristwatch and slowly stood up. "Well, I have to go now." 

After brushing her pants off dirt, she bade them farewell, but slowly she stopped in her track. Overcome with guilt for the curtness in her tone while talking to mere children, she looked back with a weak smile. 

"Minna-san, I'm sorry. I was just...got carried away, I suppose." 

Kikuchi came forth and hugged her hand. "It's okay onee-san. We're sorry for making you upset. But whatever it is, we will still support your team." 

She responded with a smile. "Thank you, Kikuchi." Haruko averted her attention towards the others. "I'll see you again, minna." She waved her hand at them before sauntering away. 

"Hey Haruko?" A shout was heard as she was about to exit the front gate. When she looked back, Haruko realised that it was the shortest boy in the group who had called out to her. "Join us again sometime? We'd love to have you around. Pick my team next time. We could use your height!" 

Haruko laughed a little. "I wouldn't miss it for the whole world," She shouted in return, her mood lifted on seeing the once again cheery smile on their face. "Bye, see you next time! And please brush up those skills!" 

* * * * 

He had made his mind. If he is to apologize, it has got to be now.....or never. He could not approach her during practice session, because it would be obvious to all. Besides, he could not face her during a time when he is supposed to be cold and unyielding, like what everyone assumed him to be. Damn, that would be degrading to his part! No one has ever seen him being gentle hearted or compassionate, but just this once, he has got to open up his secretive self. 

He waited for her at a secluded corner. Upon seeing her approaching near, he came out of his hiding place and it caused her to jump. A terrified squeal escaped her mouth, and those immense eyes were full of fear. 

"Ohayo." Well, what else is to be said at this time of the day? He rubbed his head, and thought, _my...you're so dense!_

She stroked her chest, and felt her rapid heartbeat. "Why do you that for??! I nearly fainted out of fright!" 

He felt sheepish and quickly apologized. She eased herself after a while. A long moment of silence befall on them. He hesitated before gushing it out. "I wanted to see you, to apologize about the incident happened the other day." 

Caught off guard by such unexpected words that came out of his mouth, she went beet red. Seeing her face, he was unsure whether it was a reaction from his statement or merely reacting to the heat of the sun. 

"Your face's all red," he said as a matter of fact. "Are you alright?" 

Her hands reached for her face, hiding her cheeks behind those long and elegantly formed fingers. She stammered, "I ... I'm fine." A long paused followed before she finally continued, "About the.....incident, I have even forgotten about it." Maybe feeling a little chagrined, she cast her vision to the ground, unable to meet his steely and penetrating eyes, "Well, I should have not disturbed you at the first place." 

He looked at her sceptically. _She's lying about what she felt. Why must she lie?_ He shrugged his shoulders. _Fine with me. As long as I did what I came for, nothing else matters._

"I hope you've really forgiven me." He paused, and raced his mind for the right words to convey, but there was none in his head. Finally, he bowed casually, "I've said what I came for. I....I have to go." and he turned and left. 

Finally, she looked up upon hearing his footsteps leaving her, looking dazed._ Wait...there's something I wanted to say...._

He walked down the road, still the feeling of guilt pulled at his heart, even though he thought that they would soon banish after he uttered those words. _Was it the right thing to do, or have I said it wrongly? _Doubts were slowly filling his heart. 

Suddenly, he heard her voice faintly calling out his name, and he abruptly halted, still with his back facing her. The words afterward that came out of her mouth was firm, crisp and clear, devoid of such timidness which is synonym to her. 

"I've forgiven you, but have you learn to forgive yourself, Rukawa?" 

Bewildered and amused, he turned around to face her. His face was slightly frowning, an expression alien of the supposedly cold and expressionless person alive. She wore a sympathetic expression on her face, one that make him wanting to turn away. He will not have her pity, not anyone, for that matter. 

Haruko felt relieved that he decided to confront her. For the first time, his face showed a tinge of expression, questioning her. Then, she decided to brave herself to explain further. 

"What I meant was, nobody can save the game last week." Suddenly, she was unsure whether she should continue it or not, scared that it might hurt his feelings. But it would do no good either for her to keep it oppressed in her heart, therefore, she let it all out. 

"It was fated for us to lose, but I believe there was a reason behind it. Maybe it was meant for us to be stronger emotionally. So don't go blaming yourself for the defeat, you've no means to save the game." 

He kept on staring at her, his piercing gaze never left hers. Then, with a finality, he turned and left, without uttering a feedback to her statement. 

Her eyes ensued his departure. The last thing she would want to do is to hurt him, but a woman's got to say what she feels when the time is right...She smiled. _Well, almost everything, except to confess my affection for him, I still haven't found the courage to do so. I've said what I so much have wanted to say since last week. And now that I've said it, I feel as if my heart's fluttering in air, so carefree and happy._

She retracted her steps, all the while smiling to herself. 

* * * * 

All the way down the busy street, wheeling his bike all along, Rukawa kept thinking of what she had said to him. "_.... You have no means to save the game_." 

_Damn!_, he cursed under his breath. _She doesn't know a thing! What do you know about my sufferings?_ Probably, she's too naive, and therefore wouldn't understand what it feels like to bear a humiliation such as this one. _But .... what if she's right, I have no means to save the game?_

He felt exasperated. _Can it be true?_

Out of frustration, he kicked an empty can lying on the pavement. Suddenly, a shrilling sound of a whistle was heard, accompanied by a loud shout, "Hey, what do you think you're doing there?" 

He froze for a moment, and took a split of a second to glance back and realize his mistake. A policeman was standing there on the pavement, and at the tip of his gleaming polished shoes lay a dented can, the one which he had kicked a few moments ago. _Damn it! I didn't mean it!_

He quickly mounted his bicycle, and without wasting much time, he sped away as fast as his pair of athletic legs can cycle. 

"Hey! Come back, don't run away, you uncivil minded scum! I order you to stop at once!" The whistle was blown again, this time, louder than before. Running footsteps were heard, and taking the cue, Rukawa cycled faster. 

Feeling a safe distance apart from the scene, he looked back. The policeman was nowhere in sight, so were the shrilling sound of his whistle. Slowly, he exhaled a relieved sigh. _Fuh....did it again, didn't I? Trouble, trouble, trouble.....that's what I'm always into......You have no means to save the game..._

He shook his head...._What? I thought I've rid myself thinking of you!._.....Then, it occurred again in his mind....._But what if she's right?_ Her pitiful expression is still vivid in his mind, as if coaxing him to accept the fact in which he had wanted so much to ran away from....._I alone can never save the game_. But accepting defeat is never easy...... 

_And those pair of eyes, it's like they're penetrating my soul, reading my thoughts, finding the truth within me. But what a lovely pair of eyes, why have I never notice them before? _

He was lost in thoughts as he made his way to another favourite spot of his. 

* * * * 

Wild summer flowers sprouted generously on the unkempt land. He walked to his favourite spot and sat there with his back against a tree trunk. The atmosphere was tranquil and serene, the air was scented with the pleasant smell of the wild flowers. Soon, he was overcome by sleepiness, and all previous thoughts were lost. Not long after, he drifted, and his dream took him to a time in the past... 

****** 

_"Oka-san, look! I've picked a bundle for you." He ran over to his mother and proudly held the purple and pink bundle of small wild flowers to her. _

_She inhaled the sweetly scented flowers, and flashed him her warm smile, "Thank you, Kaede. Now, put them in the basket over there and then come over and help me with these. They'll sure be a sight to behold in the main hall, don't you think?" _

_He nodded. "Now quick, my love! We have to be really fast. Time is running short." He quickly did as told and then, went back to her again. As he stood before her, she picked a flower and put it behind his right ear, and smiled, "I could have mistaken you for Venus a moment there!" _

_He was ashamed of it, as well as her remark, and quickly took it off. To show his protest, he even threw the flower away. His mother was startled with his sudden sulkiness. "What's wrong Kaede? Don't you like it?" _

_He kept his gaze low to the ground and firmly declared "Oka-san, I'm a boy, I'm not supposed to wear flowers. Only girls do that." _

_His mother giggled good naturedly. "Why....it doesn't matter. Wearing a flower won't change you into a girl." _

_He hesitated, but was still adamant to make his point heard. "The children at school laughed at me .... and they'll always do. They said I looked like a girl and I'm going to grow up being one." He turned away almost instantly, "That's why they don't want to befriend me, because I look like a girl." _

_She was silent for a moment. Then, she knelt down in front of him and gently tilted his face. "Look at me, dearest. Kaede, don't listen to them .... it's not true. " She touched his face and smiled. Her pleading voice slowly won his attention. _

_"You may have most of my features...but it doesn't mean that you'll be a girl like me. You're going to grow up to look and act like any other boys once you grow up, and I promise you that. It's okay if they don't want to befriend you for the way you look. I'll always be here for you, even if you've turned into an ugly duckling." _

_He softened upon hearing her soothing assurance, but somehow, the feeling of uneasiness still conquered his heart, "But oka-san, you can't come with me to school...then, you can't always be with me." _

_She took his hand in hers and placed it on his chest, to where his heart is supposed to be. "Then I'll be with you in here. It'll take me with you no matter where you go." _

_He had trouble meeting her gaze as he was ashamed of his rudeness towards her. But once he looked into her eyes, he felt as if nothing else mattered anymore, those immense, almond shaped eyes. Quite similar to his, but with a feminine touch to its softness. _

_Suddenly, she gave him a tickle and it lit a smile on his face. "Now, come on. We must finish what we came for before the sun sets, or your chichi will wonder where we've been to." _

_She held out her hand for him, and slowly, he held it firmly in his own, accepting the peace offer. "Now, shall we?" the infectious smile spread on her lips, enticing his own. _

****** 

Suddenly, he awoke with a jump. There was a loud noise from somewhere not far away. Looking around, he found out that his bicycle had made the commotion, as it had lost its balance and came crashing to the ground. He sighed, and his heartbeat paced its normal rate once again. 

Recollecting his thoughts, he frowned, and remembered the dream. Only it wasn't just any dream. It was an old memory of him being with his dear mother over this exact place several years ago. The thought saddened him for his mother can neither be with him to share the memories they had together, nor share the sight of late summer flowers blooming there in front of his eyes, waiting for the sight of autumn's falling leaves to replace it. 

* * *


	5. His Mother's Son

**part 05 - his mother's son**

* * *

"What's with you today, Haruko?" 

Startled, she looked up to meet her friends' query gaze, "What?" 

Both of Fujii and Matsui smiled ironically and sandwiched her on the long bench. "What's with that staring into space? You're acting peculiar." 

"Am I?" she smiled, and looked to one side. Coincidently, the person floating in her mind passed through, with his hands in his pockets and head downcast, causing those raven fringe to overshadow his eyes. As if sensing her gaze, he looked up, staring back at her long and hard. 

As a goodwill gesture, Haruko waved a little, mouthing her morning greeting to him. She wasn't ashamed to do so anymore, for those feelings, if they were to be kept inside, she realized would do her no good. Now their relationship should be on a more professional basis, with her being the team manager, and he the player. Unexpectedly, in return, he too raised a hand, and sauntered away to his class right after. 

"Yes you are, and we know why!" those excited exclamation deafened her ears. 

"What?" Haruko tried to contain her embarrassment, although her cheeks suggested her present state of feeling. 

The eyes of her two constant companion pursued his parting figure in total awe, "But is that the Rukawa we think he is? Did he just 'waved' to you, Haruko?" 

She wrinkled her face before answering, "I....guess so, but isn't it natural for people to do that?" Suddenly, the bell rang in her favour, "Opps! There goes, this question and answer session has ended! Come on, Miss Sakurai is a very punctual person!" and she swiftly left, tailed by two dissatisfied looking girls. 

* * * * 

He was glad those sunny smiles had return on her face once again. When she came in for practice today, he caught hold of it, and for no reason, his stomach churned, accompanied with this strange feeling in his heart. _What could it be?..._

From a distance, the shrilling sound of the whistle was heard, and that brought him back to present situation. 

"Okay everyone, that's all the time we have for today. As usual, clean-up will proceed, so don't go away just yet." Everyone in the hall groaned in protest, but there was nothing they could do to escape the task. The practice today was as punishing as ever, and it got even more punishing visibly after their defeat in Shizuoka last week. 

Miyagi senpai signaled to him, "Hey Rukawa...have you done with dreaming yet? What's up with you today? You looked kind of lost..." he let his voice trailed behind, as his eyes scanned him with curiosity. 

The younger player quickly stood up, and left his place before the senpai could catch up with him, scared that he might sense something is actually amiss with him today. 

Making his way to the locker room in quick steps, he reached the area in no time, but the humid air from within deterred him from entering. Inside, steamy air arose from the shower stalls, and the other players crammed up the limited space all at one time. He hesitated to enter, and once again he found himself heading back towards the hall. 

As he neared the entrance, he caught a humming tune from somewhere inside. Directed towards the sound, he took a peek inside, only to find a certain girl, meticulously assigned with her chore of cleaning the floor. He tried to fight the urge to come near, but failed indefinitely as he slowly move forth to her spot. She seems oblivious of her surroundings, until he came near and it startled her. 

Her cheeks began to alter into those of a pinkish hue, and her eyes wide with shock. The tune instantly died from her mouth. 

He took himself a cleaner, Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. 

She quickly fake a laugh, and went back to work rather clumsily, "I must have done the same to you too, by having to hear my awful humming. Gomen. 

It is funny to think that she had apologized for something sinless, but he did not say anything to it. 

Both of them worked alongside each other silently, and for once, he thought that the silence was unbearable, and dreadful. He did a series of thinking, of ways to trigger a conversation with her. However, none came by when he needed them the most. 

He had wanted to talk to her. No topic in specific in mind, it was just the need to do so had been mounting since the day they met at the park. It is so unlikely of him, so strange and alien. Glancing at her quiet figure when the chance permits, she seems too preoccupied with her task to have a conversation with him, hence he restrained himself from talking. 

At last, the whole floor was cleaned, and both of them stood aside, marveling their own hard work. Ironically, after all the time passed, not a single one of the other players came to their aid, not even the strict Miyagi senpai. 

"Well, we're done," she sighed and wiped her sweat stricken brow. Casting him a smile, he did nott know how to react to it, but at last he settled with a soft nod. Well, he was never good with public relation anyway. 

She turned to him and bowed a little, before saying goodbye and heading for the exit. He watched her retracting figure helplessly, when an idea popped up in his head. Without second thoughts, he kicked the pail of water before him, creating a huge spill on the freshly mopped floor. 

That made her turn around, and her expression became aghast upon seeing the floor flooded with dirty, greyish water. "Rukawa! What happened?" she returned with hurried steps. 

He only shrugged his shoulder, and expressed an innocent look on his face. Finally, he said in a baffled manner, "An...accident?" 

* * * * 

"Ayako?? What are you trying to do by detaining us here, huh?" 

She quickly clasped her palm across his mouth to shush him, "I know what I'm doing! Now, keep quiet!" 

All that was heard of Miyagi was his muffled discontentment, and all of the other players kept a good deal of distance away from the pair, worried to get tangled up in the awry situation; Ayako atop Miyagi, looking menacing like a tigress protecting her cubs. They were perplexed with her conduct, insisted nobody was to enter the hall unless given orders to do so. However, they weren't complaining much. A break from cleaning the hall is certainly what they could use for the time being. 

Miyagi managed to get himself from under her weight, panting heavily. _Huh, this lady is quite heavy!_ He looked back at her, and saw her snooping near the hall's entrance, giggling with delight. 

He came near, and looked inside, trying to see what had captivated her interest so much. However, he understood right away upon seeing the situation inside the hall, and slowly, he shook his head. 

"It's not going to work, definitely," the captain whispered knowingly, "He isn't going to fall for her. Remember? He's an ice block, no feeling, no interest in girls or whatsoever? Standard procedure of flirting with him, such as this," he points out to the situation before them, "Would do her no good." 

Stooping beside him, looking like a criminal seeking for a chance to escape prison, she shot him a wry smile, "Oh really? Since when are you an expert on flirting? Have you forgotten that you yourself had been unsuccessful for 10 times? How do you explain that, big time lover?" 

He turned wide-eyed at her sarcastic remark and instantly, his tanned cheeks became hot. "Who told you that lie?? I want to skin that person alive!" he said in a suppressed tone, looking around, afraid that the other team members might have heard the humiliating revelation. 

"Shush! Oh look! How sweet!!" she whispered excitedly, and turned to him, smiling pleasantly, "You see, Ryota-kun, it wasn't Haruko who was making the move, but I think it's more of the other way round!" 

The team leader's eyes grew wide, "He-he...did?" His eyes quickly averted to the pair inside the hall, the surprised look on his face was still evident. "Man, he's progressing..." he mumbled, and all the words thereafter were barely audible as if the captain was speaking to himself. 

"I've promised her I would help her out, but I don't think she would need my help now!" she continued, giggling in delight, "Hm...hm...this is just superb!" 

* * * * 

He felt his cheeks as if on fire when her hand accidentally brushed his. His heart felt strange, mellowing, but it felt really good. 

"Rukawa, can you pass me another piece of rag, please? 

Turning around, he picked up a big piece and looked at her rather inquiringly, "This one?" She nodded her head and the piece of cloth changed hands. 

"Domo. Hm...after this last spot, we can pack up and go home." Glancing at him secretly, she was pleased that he was thoughtful to stay and help her out. It is bizarre, though, that none of the others had show up till now. 

"Strange, don't you think? We've been here for like an hour or so, and the rest are still not here...I wonder where all of them had disappeared to?" she looked around, smelling something fishy is in the air, but she couldn't quite make out what it is. 

He looked around too, deep in his heart he whispered a silent gratitude to the others, and went back to work absent mindedly, "I have no idea." 

* * * * 

"Okay, everything's locked...ah, all set." She pulled at the big latch, and once satisfied that everything is well, she turned to him. "You came with a bicycle, isn't it? In that case, oyasumi nasai, see you tomorrow, Rukawa." 

Before she paced away, his voice halted her steps, "Today I walked to school. The bicycle was sent to a shop for a repair," he lied. He cast his head down..._my god! I can't believe I'm doing this!_ "Since it's late, I'll walk you back." 

Astonished, she became speechless. Walking back home with Rukawa? Never had she imagined such occurrence would happen. She became awkward, and the words died in her mouth. Finally, feeling shy with the total quietness, she rebutted, "It's okay, I can walk home alone. I...I always do that." 

"No, I insist," Rukawa stared at her, his face expressionless as ever, but deep inside, he prayed for an affirmation. 

slowly she replied with a smile. 

Hence, on that particularly serene night, they walk back together under the dimly lit street. Both of the figures grew silent as midnight, words were left unuttered between them, although the desire is present and mounted as time passed by. The guy had his hands firmly in the pocket, looking all but exhilarated, which is his exact feeling. Yet, he was able to conceal his feeling well, and the girl, timid as always, pursed her lips, pinching herself again and again to ultimately realize that she wasn't dreaming. 

* * * * 

They walked on, and upon passing the park, nearing her house, he stopped, and stood silent looking towards the stationary area. Emerging from behind, Haruko looked at him with increasing curiosity. 

You often play here? 

His question was unexpected, and she was baffled, still in confusion whether it was directed to her, or had he been talking to himself. Seeking his face for any clue proved to be trivial, for he did not disclose anything on his face, merely looking towards the area with seemingly empty stare. 

Me? You meando I always play here? 

He nods his head, That's what I asked you. 

A feeling of sheepishness overcomes her, yes, I do. In fact, since I was little. Her figure came near the park's fencing and happy images of yesteryears floated in her mind. It was the place frequently visited by her brother for a game of basketball, and she would tag along, loving to see him play. Why do you ask? 

The tall boy before her turned around, his eyes confronted hers unashamedly, Then, I guess you can play well. Mind having a game with me? 

Astounded, and ridiculing his offer, she frowned. She thought the invitation would be to play there and then, with the dark sky above them. Now? Play basketball? But.it's late at night.are you sure? 

Unanticipated, he smiled softly, Of course not tonight..perhaps one of these days, or on this coming weekend? 

Slightly embarrassed with the situation, she just nods her acceptance and looking at his face, she saw his eyes smiled, something alien to those steely pair of eyes. Time stood still in her favour to relish the moment. From within, her heart seems to be saying. _You might never see this side of him forever again._

But her intuition appeared to be imprecise, as what she found out, from that moment onward. 

* * * * 

She quietly peeked inside, and under the soft illumination of the lampshade, she found him already asleep with the radio still full blast, deafening her ears. Silently, she turned it off, feeling relieved after doing so. 

Edging near the bed, Mrs. Harada sat at one far corner, looking down at the boy's sleeping face. In one hand of the sleeping youth, she recovered a pen, its ink already absorbed on the bed sheet, creating a messy black stain on the pastel blue bed linen. She put it away and looked around, before finally settling her eyes on a worn out leather bound journal, lying parted on the floor. Slowly, she reached for it, and a name written on the revealed page caught her attention. 

_I don't know what got into me lately, but I feel happy whenever my eyes fell upon her serene face. Her delicate moves, and soft-spoken words, mesmerize my heart. But most importantly, when I look into her eyes, I've seem to found my true self. I don't have to conceal my feelings, they come almost naturally. I realize, being poetic and mellow hearted is not what I really am, but this is what she had done to me. _

_For the first time, Akagi Haruko, you had made me feel what I've not felt a long time ago, the need to share my feelings with someone else .. _

She looked at the written entry with unblinking eyes. It was dishonest of her to break into his privacy, but she could not help it. Who is this mentioned person? Somehow, she had succeeded in changing his bounded heart. The way she was described was vivid, resembling a person she was familiar with. 

A noise from downstairs alarmed her, and quickly, the journal and its entry was temporarily forgotten. She closed the door behind her before making her way downstairs. 

Ah, Mrs. Harada, there you are. I thought you've gone back home. A voice greeted her as she descends the stairway. Her sight settled on a tall figure in his late 40s, standing by the door, looking pleased to see her. 

She smiled, greeting the man before her, I am here as you requested, sir. Was your flight delayed? 

The man with slightly greyish hair and tired eyes sighed, Yes it was, for a few hours. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. After uttering these words, he then looked around, Is my son at home? 

He's already asleep. His basketball practice is held everyday now, and when he comes back, all he can manage was to sleep, she laughed, but the man before her did not seem pleased to hear it. 

Finally, with a sigh of exasperation, he retorted, He knows I dislike him being too involved in that game. Sometimes, he can be so difficult. He hardly listens to me. 

Mrs. Harada came forth for the senior Rukawa's coat, But sir, he is good in it. You should see him play...he is just so talented. I'm sure his mother would be proud of him. 

At the mention of it, he stood innate in full silence. At length, his vision rested on Mrs. Harada's calm face, and then it diverted to a portrait hung at the wall. He expressed in a sad voice while looking at it with sorrowful eyes, I know she would, but it's what I can't bear, to think of her when I look at him, with the both of them sharing the same dream and aspiration. He's so much like her, Mrs. Harada. 

And he walked off, his expression distraught and lifeless. 

_Yes, I know that, sir. But both of you must try to live with it_...she silently uttered a reply as her vision slowly trailed his departing figure. 

* * *


	6. Sakuragi's Confession

**part 06 - sakuragi's confession**

* * *

The sky was perfect that morning, and at 7am, pupils of Shohoku High bustled the street to get to their designated place in time, including a somber looking, tall boy with black hair that glimmered under the sun. 

Like everyone else, he hated getting up so early in the morning for school, and still drowsy from lack of sleep, he walked on with his eyes half closed and steps devoid of enthusiasm. Suddenly, a voice from behind called out to him. Despite heavy with sleepiness, the peculiarly familiar, booming voice made him turn around, and his guessing earlier was correct. 

Out of respect, he stopped short and obediently bowed when a burly figure with tanned skin approached him, "Ohayo, senpai," and he wanted to turn and sauntered away, having nothing more to talk to the ex-team leader. However, the thought fade away when he realised a petit figure was close to the much bigger Akagi's, greeting him with a warm smile. 

His mind was devoid of thought for the briefest moment as his eyes remained transfixed at her, but not wanting to be rude although he was very much hesitant at the thought of it, Rukawa greeted her in the same manner. "Ohayo, Haruko." He felt peculiarly shy without any reason to justify it, but managed to retain his normal self. 

She returned his courtesy by bowing low while voicing out her morning greeting in return, and he noticed how fine she looked that day, although she might have looked quite the usual in everybody else's eyes. 

"Morning to you too, Rukawa. So, where's the bike? You don't feel like hitting people off the road today?" Akagi joked as the three of them paced towards the entrance gate. Rukawa was silent as usual, having no bright ideas to rebut. 

She noticed his quietness, and took her brother by the arm, whispering in his ears, "Oni-san, you're a bad joker, don't you know that?" and the latter ended up feeling sheepish. When he heard that, Rukawa himself had no will to contain a smile. _Indeed_, he agreed. 

As they entered the school compound, Akagi caught hold of Kogure, preoccupied with the task of handing brightly coloured leaflets to everybody within his reach. "Hey, Kogure!" At the mention of his name, the bespectacled third year student looked up and barely raised a hand to his classmate. 

Akagi came closer, "What's all this about?" he said while taking up a piece of red coloured paper from Kogure's grasp, "Oh? Leaflets for the exhibition? It's on Sunday, right?" 

Kogure rolled his eyes, "Yes, and today is already Friday! That's why we're against the deadline, and we have no choice but to engage in some advertising today. Akagi, have you forgotten?" 

Akagi seems agitated with his friend's sudden change of tone, "Me? You're the one responsible for these, and now you're saying..." the two usually calm seniors were getting out of hand with their patience, and engaged themselves in a verbal brawl afterward, totally ignoring the two freshmen. 

Rukawa sensed Haruko eyes on him, and when he finally cast his vision on her, he shrugged in bafflement, "Beats me, I don't even have a clue." 

She nodded, smiling as she did so, "Ja, shall we proceed to our own class then? The bell's about to ring anyway." 

He gestured for her to make a move, and later kept close to her side as they moved forth. They left the two serious looking seniors behind as their presence there seemed useless. 

All eyes were on them, mostly came from envious looking girls, as they entered the main building and headed for the stairs to the first floor. Haruko could not help but notice, and she felt embarrassed. 

"Why are you quiet all of a sudden?" 

His inquiry came rather unexpected, knowing how he is. "I'm quiet? You're being ironic," she answered wryly. 

Rukawa raised an eyebrow, stunned with her sudden boldness, "Am I? Then, that makes us equal," a little smile crept up his unusually bland face, creating a bit of humanism to it, and some might even be deceived to think that he is actually a friendly person underneath when he wore that smile. 

She laughed, "Hai, equal." 

No more words were expressed between them as some time passed by. However, when reaching her class, she thought of something. At the time he was about to say goodbye, and thus end their short encounter, she stopped short at the door. Somehow, he sensed it coming, "Have you anything in mind?" 

_I'm visiting Sakuragi at the hospital tomorrow. Would you, by any chance, like to come with me? _

As she looked into his stare, she guessed it would be useless for her to ask, and therefore, she just smiled and shook her head, "Nothing, really. Just...see you later?" 

He nodded and raised a hand before parting, saying nothing and expressing none of his feelings, just acting his plain numb self as she watched him sauntered away with his long, yet laggard strides. 

* * * * 

She toyed the fish bits in her bento and picked it up ever so slowly before putting it into her mouth. And then she would munch it with the exact pace, a look of a person lost in thought was visible on her face. 

"Er...Haruko? You don't like unagi, do you? If you don't, may I have it?" 

She was startled upon hearing his voice, "Excuse me? Oh...these unagi? Sure, take them! Here, help yourself." 

She gingerly transferred the dish into his bento, and as fast as lightning, they disappeared into his mouth. Seeing him eating with such an appetite, she giggle and her previous thoughts were quickly forgotten. 

"Sakuragi, don't you ever choke yourself eating like that?" 

He glanced at her, smiled at her with that manly way of his and was about to utter something when his eyes buttoned, and his mouth, full of contents, gaped half opened. Perplexed, she neared him, "Anything's the matter, Sakuragi?" his face began to change colour to a slight pinkish hue. 

He grasped her skirt, and brought a restrained look to meet her inquiring face. Just a simple word was enough to make her understand, "Wa....water!" red veins creeps in his eyes as he said it with much difficulty. She was alarmed, and groped around for the milk carton. 

"Here, quick, drink it!" 

He gulped its content, and a thin line of the fluid escaped the corner of his mouth. After finishing the whole carton, he leaned back, a relieved expression clearly seen on his face. 

"Fuh, that was close...." he wiped away the stain with the back of his hand, "Now that you've asked me, that is the first time I've choked myself while eating. Whoa, what an experience!" He gravely shook his head, "And it's all your fault, Haruko." 

She smiled wryly, and was about to continue with her food when suddenly, the mischievous red-head rolled his eyes and grasped his neck with an agony look pasted on his face, "Oh my god, I think it's coming again! Urghhh! Haruko, help!" he managed to croaked before dropping down on his knees, and his hands palpitate in the air for something to grasp. 

She laughed till her eyes water and her stomach ache. "Sakuragi! Serious, okay? Once beaten, twice shy! I'll never fall for that trick of yours again." Standing beside the quivering figure, she waited patiently for him to end his endless pranks, but after waiting long enough, she became nervous when he did not answer her. 

"Are you alright, Sakuragi?" 

There was pure fear in her voice as she slowly bend down and shook him, at first gently, but when it proved to be futile, her shook became more violent. Purely out of fright, she prayed for him to stop the nonsense all at once. Unsuccessful, she turned pale, "My god...please don't die, Sakuragi!" 

That instant, a series of devilish laugh freed his restrained mouth, and he rolled on the floor, facing her with that whimsical expression on his face. 

"Fooled you, didn't I? Let me tell you that I'm not only a tensai in the court, Haruko. I'm good as well in acting!" He wasn't aware of a pair of flying chopstick until it squarely hit him on his head, thrown by a visibly fuming Haruko. 

"Oww....that hurts!" he whined, trying to gain her sympathy, in which she returned with only a smile. 

He sat upright onto the uncarpeted floor, "Ahwell, since it's from you, I'll just make believe it as a flying arrow from heaven!" He patted the vacant area beside him, urging her to sit, in which she politely declined. "It's dirty, Sakuragi, and I suggest you don't sit there either." 

As he sat there, looking up at her face lovingly, he said, "You know what? I've missed being with you." 

She softened, "Well, I've missed you too.....actually, all of us are." Eventually, she took a seat beside him, despite her previous decline. "So please heal quickly, and join us soon. After all, the winter's championship is coming, and you have no choice but to be fully recovered by that time." 

Mischievous as always, he cast her a puppy look, and whined, "So, that's all you thought of me? Just as a player in the team? Am I nothing else to you, master?" 

She looked at him sternly, but he knew her well enough to see that she was only mocking it, "No, little red-haired puppy! Now you get up, and please finish your lunch in which my mother and I have arduously prepared for you!" 

He reluctantly rises with her help. Once again seated at the table, he stared at her angelic face, marveling god's creation on her. Beautiful eyes, nicely chiseled complexion, and a smile that will forever melt him...._yeah, she might not be utterly gorgeous, but she's the one for me_, he silently conversed in his heart. _Such serene beauty_... 

"Now, what's bothering you, Sakuragi?" She had realised his odd conduct at last, and her pretty face frowned. 

A warm smile lit his face, "I was just thinking. I mean, how long have we known each other, Haruko? Time sure fly, isn't it? I feel as if I've known you all my life" 

She cast her head down, her cheeks ablaze as if on fire. "Now that you've mentioned it.....yeah, I've thought about it too." She tilted her head and gazed at him, "We've been friends for just about several months, such a short while ago, but I'm glad I've found a friend in you, Sakuragi." 

Laying her head back, she did a series of thinking, and all of a sudden, she laughed, "Do you still remember how we first met?" 

Rekindling the moments when they first set eyes on each other, he felt he had to share it with her. 

"Yeah..." he snickered when the memory entered his mind, "I was recently rejected for the 50th times then, and was all pissed out! Almost everyone who came in my way would get a feel of that head-butt of mine, especially the gundan!" and they both laughed out loud at that, picturing the gundan with swollen forehead. 

Then, when their merriment finally ceased, he continued with a more serious tone, "It was spring, of all season, and I was all alone. I felt really hopeless...but then you came along, and I was sort of comforted by you," he sighed, accompanied by a long pause before proceeding, "A naive fool I was back then.....damn...how easily I fall for girls." 

A gentle touch was felt on his bare arms, which sent tiny ripples down his spine, reviving his senses. She looked at him with that gentle smile lit on her face, and her words seem like music to his ears. "Maybe the right one will come along, soon. Just keep on searching, and you'll find her." 

"But I have found the right one...." the words just flew out of his mouth fortuitously. He gave her a hard, meaningful stare, wishing that she would understand its meaning right away. 

All at once, she grew excited. Beaming over the news, she edged closer, "Sakuragi! All this while, you've been keeping a secret from me? How could you!" Laughing good heartedly, she continued, "Oh! May I know who's the lucky person?" 

Sakuragi slapped his head upon hearing her, and took in a deep breath, calming himself. _Why is it so hard for her to see? Can't she understand that it was her that I meant?_

Suddenly, the fear of being rejected filled his heart, and he quickly retracted his words after pondering on his thoughts, "Just forget that we've ever discussed it.....I mean, it's no point...." he sighed exasperatedly, "You wouldn't even know her if I'd tell you." 

Her expression changed, upon seeing the change in his. "Oh...okay....I understand." 

A long moment of silence ensued, before he finally braved himself to talk again, "Haruko, honestly, do you think I'm unworthy of...." he gulped hard, "of anyone's love?" He chuckled weakly when not receiving her feedback, "I know, with this kind of attitude, and hair to match, it's not even right of me to ask of anybody, let alone you...." 

She looked at him with shock. Her eyes never left his, but she was too speechless to utter something in return. It seems as if time stood still as their eyes met, trying to delve deeper into each other's unfound feelings. 

Then suddenly the door creaked open, accompanied by a soft knock. "Sakuragi, may I come in?" Both of them were startled, and paled. 

A young woman doctor came in, looking radiant even without the slightest cosmetic masking her fresh face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you have a visitor, Sakuragi." She held out her hand to Haruko, "Hajimemashite, I'm Doctor Terusawa, but you can call me Miyuki. And you?" 

Haruko shook her offered hand rather clumsily, "I'm Akagi Haruko, Sakuragi's friend. Dozo yoroshiku." 

"Oh, I see....so this is why you've forgotten about our appointment. You've got yourself a very pretty lady accompanying you," she smirked, winking at Sakuragi and stirred the awkward situation. 

"Never mind then, I'll see you in half an hour's time, is that okay with both of you?" she looked inquiringly at them, smiling mischievously. 

Haruko glanced at her wristwatch, stuttering, as she said, "Nono doctor, you don't have to do that I have to leave anyway, because the practice's about to start. Please excuse me." She scampered around to collect her things, and Sakuragi noticed her hands were trembling as she did so. 

The doctor stared at Sakuragi questioningly while Haruko packed her bag, "Practice?" 

"Haruko's our basketball team's assistant manager," he explained, scratching his head and cursing the never-ending bad luck under his breath. He turned towards her, "Haruko, I'm sorry, I"ve completely forgot to tell you about my appointment." 

Slinging her bag on her shoulder, preparing to go, she only managed to smile at him awkwardly, "It's okay Sakuragi. Maybe I'll see you next time, since you're already so near." She bowed low to both the doctor and Sakuragi. It was obvious that she was reluctant to make an eye contact with him again, this he realise when she hurriedly left the room without the usual goodbye said before she departed. 

"Yeah, see you soon, Haruko," he waved. He felt like a fool, but it was too late to retract the words. 

Both of them trailed her departing figure; one with curiosity, and the other one with such sadness in his eyes. "She left rather hastily, don't you think?" the doctor said while nudging his rib, with a sly smile pasted on her lips. 

Shrugging his shoulders, he answered her rather jovially, hiding his real feeling. "Really? I've not realised that. Anyway, you're the one who shooed her away, that's must be the reason why." The doctor rewarded him with a knock on the head for such a factual remark. 

"Hey! Cut that out! You're supposed to heal me, not making me worst! Sheesh! You're no better than Gori!" 

She wrapped an arm across his shoulder, smiling sweetly. "Oh, come on....I know there's something going on with both of you before I entered, that explains the pale face, right? Come on, pour it out! Since when are you so secretive?" 

"Doc, please respect my privacy." 

"Oh....do you have one? You've sacrificed that when you insist on me being your doctor. Too bad." 

He stared at her sarcastically, "So now you've changed occupation, hmm? What is it now? A gossip column reporter in a cheap tabloid, I suppose?" She laughed out loud at his remark, creating havoc all along the corridor. 

"That's why you're my favourite patient, you smart alec!" He gave him her infamous whack on the butt, "Now move on. I know you're trying to dilly dally!" 

* * * * 

She pressed a button on the ticketing machine, and realised all too late that she had pressed the wrong one again. She tried to steady herself, but the revelation was so great that she was unable to control her own self._ Is it true, has he kept any feelings for me? Or have I misinterpreted him?_

She decided to take a seat first, giving way to the user after her. 

The commuter station was not busy at that particular hour, and she was granted the peacefulness in which she had badly needed to calm herself. As she took a seat and stared ahead into nothingness, her little mind thought things over, and the memory of that incident floated in her mind. To the bafflement of others, including herself, Sakuragi rose and grasped her shoulders before shouting out loud, _"Yes, I love it. This is what I have to say from the bottom of my heart."_

At that time, she knew, just by looking in his fiery eyes, how he really felt for her and she felt scared without a cause. 

_Had he any soft spot for me.....but that's impossible! We're friends, _Haruko tried to reason with her heart. She had managed to make believe it, and thus her friendship with Sakuragi had stayed the same since that incident. And now that the incident happened again, she was beginning to doubt herself. 

_Or have I been avoiding the hint that he loves me? _

"Konnichi wa." 

From the back of her mind, a greeting was heard, yet the voice was devoid of any cheeriness. However, still preoccupied with the burdening thoughts, she did not pay heed to it. 

"Sumimasen, is this seat taken?" 

That finally made her look up, and her gaze fell on a pair eyes shadowed with beautiful black lashes, totally familiar in her memory. Her stomach churned, as it always has. A smile voluntarily lit her face, amidst slightly frowning. 

"Rukawa? What are you doing here?" She blushed when he turned his head to the side, and looked at her as if she had done something grave. 

"Oh sorry...konnichi wa." 

He took the seat beside her, "That's better. Ja, I was roaming the town...for some new sports attire. What about you?" 

Conversations with him had been smooth lately..actually, since that incident in Shizuoka, and also since they walked back together after the practice session a few days ago. He began to loosen up with her, and so with the rest of the team members. She even felt more and more comfortable being with him, a thought that she never has dreamed of happening in the past. 

"I went to visit Sakuragi. You know that he had been transferred to a new hospital, right?" 

_Yes, and that you went to visit him, which I'm very well aware of, too_. He didn't know why he had gone through all the trouble to eavesdrop the conversation she had with Ayako the day before, and what's even worst was that he had purposely went to Yokohama and waited for her to catch the ride home, which explains his presence there. _Checking out new sports attire? Nonsense! Heck, this is crazy, I'm going haywire!!_

"Rukawa? You're mumbling to yourself..." 

He face faulted and turned to stare at her inquisitive pair of eyes, "I did? What did I say?" He wasn't aware of it at all, and he felt a surge of warmth seeping his whole body. 

She giggled, "Something that I can't figure out!" 

Quieted, and feeling foolish, he sank deeper in his seat, making his head at level with hers. _ God....heart, look at what you've put me into?_ _ What's wrong with you?_ He turned his head to her, and to see those shimmering eyes looking into his, he melted....._it's you....you've turned me into this, and there's no turning back._

A motionless lapse of time surpasses, as they kept to themselves, staring into the horizon. The air was tranquil, and above everything else, the scenery was pleasant. But to feel her presence so close to him was something he had wanted, and it feels so right. Once in a while, he took a glance at her, and noticed her quietness. 

She stared ahead, seemingly lost in thought. 

"It's 2 o'clock now." 

His statement startled her. "Sorry, what were you saying?" Her query eyes pasted to his, and he repeated the words. 

Haruko gasped, calculating the time it would take for them to reach the school. She certainly wouldn't want to miss the practice session, and they would have to catch the next commuter if they wanted to reach the school in time. "Gomen ne, I didn't realize," she uttered while eyeing the electronic board, "Ee, I think we have to go now. Look, the train is arriving soon." 

With confident steps, she went to the entry gate, and all the while scrutinising her act, he called out loud to her, "Haruko...." 

She glanced back questioningly. Again she gasped when she saw him holding out a ticket, and realised with horror that no ticket was in her possession. 

"Tickets! I haven't bought one! Wait awhile, okay?" and with the grace of a klutzy person, she went to the ticketing machine, her hands trembling with urgentness as she produced some coins from her purse. 

"Haruko," he smiled slightly, edging near her, "This is yours. It's my treat." 

She rooted to the ground, staring at him unbelievably. 

"I insist," he sounded dignified. She could do nothing more than uttering a bashful appreciation before fetching the ticket from his fingers. 

From afar, a commuter can be seen advancing to the station to meet its passengers. Gradually, arriving at the destination, its long body slowly halted in front of the two stilled figures. Once it stopped, along with it came a whirlwind of debris, hurled by the wind. The two figures retracted their steps, avoiding the dust, and the girl laughed when the tall boy beside her sneezed repeatedly, seemingly allergic to dust. 

* * * * 

Sakuragi looked out of his fifteenth floor's room window. He felt something subdued, but he was not able to set his foot on it, guessing what would possibly be wrong. A cup of coffee was still warm in his hand. Occasionally, he sipped the black liquid and let the strong taste linger in his mouth, swallowing it gingerly. 

He stared at the cup in his hand, and its black content. _Black; black as midnight, black as a raven, black as the kitsune's hair_... 

He let out an exasperated sigh. 

_ Why must he enter my thoughts? _

The mere thought of that kitsune spite him. He is innocent, having done nothing that offended him, but the fact that Haruko is so blind of his love for her; it was all simply because she had her sights on no one but him, that lucky but hateful Rukawa. 

_ He has everything; looks, skills, and he even has his own cheering squad!!...and Haruko's love, even if it's unyielding. What have I left? Nothing... _

Sakuragi sighed with exasperation as the answer dawned upon him._ He will always be there, all the time, and I have no will to stop her love for him_...he was slowly faced with the truth. 

* * *


	7. Tofuku Temple

**part 07 - "tofuku temple"**

* * *

She jogged a little, wanting a bit of warmth on the exceptionally cold autumn morning, still she couldn't believe she had taken the trouble to wake up early on a lazy Sunday for the appointment. As she proceeded, the park came into view, a sight to behold with trees adorned in a facade of russet leaves. 

Haruko sighed, loving the calm, serene and somewhat romantic atmosphere around her. Autumn has ripened, and despite the coldness and dull surrounding it created, the season has always been her favourite. 

A smile lit her face, as her mind suddenly remembered of yesterday's event. Like all the others, she had been looking forward to go home after the training ended, having imagined her cosy home and tasty dinner awaiting her return. Her soul bereft of energy from her journey to and from Tokyo, and her thoughts still haywire pondering over Hanamichi's words. 

Then he came to her, as she was about to prepare for home, seemingly cautious of the deserted hall before approaching, and reminded her in a low, monotonous voice, I'll see you at the park tomorrow. And he left, leaving no explanation to the mystery of his statement. Never once did he look back, and it was all too late for her to call out to him as his figure disappeared down the corridor. 

At the retrospect of events, she sighed, her heart mellowing. And despite her desperate urge to control it by trying to think of something else, the thought still prevailed. 

_ God! I shouldn't be thinking of this! Haven't I made an oath to free myself from this liking towards him? _

_Yes, I thought I had, but it is not that easy, and he has, all this while, been the object of my devotion._

Again, her mind recollected past memories of him, from the day she first saw him till now_especially now, when he is soso different from what he was._ She tried to act natural whenever he sparks one of those rare smiles; physically, she succeeded, however, inside her heart, only God knows. And his eyes, the dark and beautiful pair of wonders, glowered with so much serenity and happiness with each smile. Those eyes in which others saw as steely and unyielding, she believed it has more than that to offer, warmth maybe, however elusive it might be to others, yet it is present. And it proved to be true. 

Thinking of him has brought joy to her heart. However, the joy is short lived, every time the thought of Hanamichi entered her mind, plaguing her heart with guilt. And yesterday_his eyes projected something I have not seen in him before. Such sadness anddesire? I tried to dismiss what I saw, but how could I?_

Haruko felt something on her shoulder. Glancing sideways, her vision rested on a leaf, probably it had gone astray on the particularly windy day, and somehow had found its way on the present location, lying firm and unmoving. She picked it up and studied it with interest, mesmerized by its rich autumn hue, and she found its similarity with a person in mind 

_Just tell me how can I do that, to forget this feeling of guiltbecause I don't want to loose his friendship in the process_

_* * * *_

A solitary figure arrived at the park, wheeling beside him a sleek bicycle, metallic blue in colour, complementing the colour of his eyes. He leaned it on the fence before sauntering to a bench situated deep within the shelters of tall trees and bushes. 

Rukawa dusted the bench before sitting down. He relaxed in his seat, tucking his hands firmly in his pant's pocket, appreciating the warmth it generated to his freezing fingers. _It is certainly cold today_, he thought while inhaling the crisp morning air. His Spalding basketball lay still near his feet, and eyeing it with somewhat absorbed stare, he then picked it up and rotates it slowly in his hands. 

A radiant glimmer of rapture emitted through his eyes as he looked at the orange sphere_You're all that is meaningful to me in this world, my love and saviour_

And it has been so for the past several years. 

The first touch was always awkward, he remembered holding a basketball in his small, 5 years old hands, clearly baffled with what he was supposed to do with it; _Kick? Throw?_ Its rubbery surface felt coarse at the touch with those tiny bumps pressed against his palms. 

_Dribble it, Kaedelike this. See, it's not that hard, isn't it?" _His mother had demonstrated, and it looked not all that difficult to him then. He tried to follow, dribbling the ball in between his legs, but being all too new at it, the ball slipped from his inexperienced grasp numerous times, and before long, he became agitated, and loosed interest just moments after. 

_Never give up, Kaede._

But cartoons on cables were far more interesting than dribbling a mere round, useless object people called as basketball then. Those meaningful words were heedless as he ran inside the house at the tune of Robotech on TV. 

A smile lingered his illiberal lips, so rarely seen with such warmth. How badly he dribbled thenif it can even be considered as one. But slowly, he progressed, after so much time, and regrets, have passed. 

His focus quickly centered back to present time as tears threatened to make its presence seen and his emotions tight with grief. Years have passed, thinking of it will bring nothing but sadness, something he could not tolerate; _not right now, not ever_. Whatever in the past, shall stay how they were. 

_If only it is not so hard to forget_

He heard footsteps scrunching atop dry leaves, getting nearer and nearer to his spot. From the back of his mind, he envisages a figure, petite and slim, smiling shyly while greeting him for the day. He waited until there were no more sound before turning around, and his gaze fell on what he exactly had in mind. 

* * * * 

_There he is, keeping his stare faithfully up front, seemingly oblivious of my presence._

Standing at the entrance, Haruko contemplate with herself for the last time, before finally dismissing the constant feeling of shyness and then she braved her heart to approach him. 

She was quite nervous actually, being with the guy she had so much wanted, and trying to elude herself off the feeling by having to fake acting natural whenever he is near. 

Suddenly, he looked back slowly, his face still as expressionless as ever known, but his eyes_they seem to softenbut it could be my eyes, playing a trick on me again. _Haruko could do no more than smile, happy at what she saw, mixed with a feeling of persistent inclination. 

The lanky guy, all the while sitting comfortably at his spot, gradually ascend, a basketball in a hand, the other stuffed firmly in his pocket. 

All she could think of at the time was to greet him, being very cautious not to overdo it. 

Ohayo, Rukawa, and she was rewarded with a faint, barely there but not quite there' smile, seemingly appropriate from someone like him. 

* * * * 

She tried to steal the ball away from his hand, but he swiftly turned around and ran to the other side of the key area. Effortlessly, he made a jump for the hoop and scored. Shortly after, he landed on the floor, smiling secretly upon hearing her awry groan. 

He picked up the ball and threw it at her. 

Only 2 balls left," he said while pointing a warning finger at her. She caught it perfectly, her eyes trailed his figure as he took a defensive position before her, getting ready for an attack. 

"So don't waste any chance." 

Haruko stared at his undeterred face, and afterward cast her vision at the hoop high up behind him. She sighed softly, feeling suddenly drained of a much needed determination. The game had been the most difficult for her. Winning the game is too far-fetched, she realized with dying ember of hope. 

"I don't think I can do it anymore," she sighed ruefully, "I'm so tired, and you're so far away!" 

With only two more attempts left, he is well ahead of her by a big margin. And surely with the score 0 to 21 to his advantage, he is predicted to win the game and she felt exasperate to continue, having no more chance to catch his lead. 

He stared at her firmly, and raised from his current stance. "Never give up, he uttered. "Mind the score. If you succeed this time... he stopped short, and continued a while later flashing a little grin, I'll promise to do whatever you wish. How's that?" He asked, cocking his head to one side in anticipation of her answer. 

She laugh out loud, "You knew I can't possibly score against you, that's why you're being so generous! However, he kept a straight face, seemingly serious of his own offer. 

Okay," Haruko was unable to contain a smile, finding his offer too irresistible to let go, however ridiculous it sounds. "I'll try for it. Ja, here I come!" 

Haruko approached the key area cautiously, protecting the ball with all her might and skills she thought she possessed, while Rukawa on the other hand readied himself for any circumstances, not taking any opponent lightly, even when she proved to be inexperienced. 

It is indeed weird to find the two almost strangers participating in a game of basketball, moreover, under the naked eyes of the public. 

For those who knew the lanky boy with fine raven hair, they would look twice to see whether their eyes had played a trick on them. Getting a bit of a normal social affair in his life, such as playing basketball with a girl he barely knew, is probably alien to him, yet that is what he is into now. A few people from school stopped short to ascertain whether it was really he, the object of desire of most of the girls in Shohoku, or not. 

However, the boy is undeniably the senseless and reserved Rukawa Kaede, looking absorbed in a game he is assured to win. 

The girl on the contrary, is warm and friendly, anyone who knew her would agree to this. Focused on the game, her determination to win were renewed every time she saw his elusive smile. In her eyes, if scrutinized deep enough, anyone would find that she has more than admiration for the boy before her. She had developed a feeling of love for him, despite knowing his steely demeanor, and she is well aware that her love would never yield anything from his part. Understandably, she kept the feeling all to herself. 

She kept guard, stealthily drawing near the hoop, and her eyes alert for a chance to move past him. However, his defense is perfect, not even a slight opportunity can be found for her to pass through. _I have to think of something fast!_ And that was when an idea strike, 

"Oh my god! Look, it's Ayako at the back of you!!" she fake a gasp. 

He became wide eyed with disbelieve, and glanced back. _Catch the cat with curiosity, which was what oni-san had told me!_ She quickly seized the chance and took a turn to the left. 

Rukawa spun around, just in time to watch with horror as the ball bounce against the rebound board and snugly landed itself into the hoop, and went through it with ease. With a lay-up, legal as what was amended in their initial rules, she scored, and by all means, he was too late to save the ball. 

He sighed, his body bend down, hands to his knees, and his hair curtailing his downcast eyes. Finally, he looked up, feeling happy and satisfied upon seeing her jubilant self, cheering over her winning against him. 

That's a dirty trick. 

Haruko laughed and came near him, I'm so sorry to use that on you, but you're so impossible, and I had to use it! So, what do you say? 

He shrugs, and smiles wryly, How about treating me to a thirst quencher before I get to hear what you wish for? 

She felt her whole body warming with sensation, but tried her best to appear casual, Sure I will. Now, come on, let's celebrate my hard fought win! 

The sun cast its ray generously on that fine autumn morning, giving a bit of warmth to an already cold season. Russet leaves scattered the path they both lead, creating a picturesque scenery. 

They strolled along the tree-lined path side by side. Occasionally, laughter can be heard from the pair, engrossed in a conversation, in which one is the initiator, while the other only listens to her most of the time, due to his quiet nature. 

* * * * 

He waited for her patiently, sitting on the park bench while she insist to go and get them some cold drinks at a nearby vending machine. Rukawa recollected some previous images of her smiling, happy face when she scored the ball; the first one since they began to have the Sunday game exactly a month ago. How time fly, and soon, he found himself looking forward to each meet. 

Never had he been so intimate with anybody else beside Mrs. Harada all this while, all of his life 9 years since his mother had passed away. He was drawn to her, drawn to an unknown magnetic force, and surprisingly, liking it in return. 

_Why hadn't I know her 9 years ago?_

A chilled Pocari was placed in his grasp, bringing a halt to his heartbeat for a split second. He looked up, and his eyes settled on a face, so endearing and understanding. 

"Glad to have you back. So, how was Pluto?" 

He grinned, unable to bear the sarcasm. "Cold to the touch," he answered while holding up the can in his hand. "Domo." 

He pressed the lid open and heard the carbonate drink hissed, emitting gas from the opening. Direly in need of water, he gulped the energy drink with urgency. The fluid ran down his throat and the coolness felt so good against his flushed body. 

Haruko drank hers with as much intensity as he had done, her face flushing greatly from the non-stop 20 minutes 1-on-1, and a thin line of water escaped the corner of her small cherry mouth. She laughed when her clumsy act was watched closely by him from the other side of the bench. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" 

He smiled and glanced away idly. "It's only natural." Rukawa took another gulp of drink before continuing, "Heading straight home after this?" 

The anticipated answer from her never came, and baffled, he glanced aside, only to find her seemingly deep in thought and keeping her vacant stare up front. The wind cast its gentle breeze, but it was strong enough to shook the frail russet leaves from the branches of the plum trees, creating a sudden hail of autumn leaves. Slowly, they flutter to the ground, cushioned by the wind. 

Unexpectedly, she sighed and uttered softly, somewhat near to whispers, "Look around...isn't autumn beautiful?" 

Her small figure raised from beside him and sauntered slowly towards the trees, looking around dreamily and inhaling the pleasant air with much appreciation. He looked at her quizzically, and unconsciously, he too left the bench and slowly walked up to her. 

Haruko felt his presence nearby. "Rukawa, may I ask you something?" She asked, and she did not wait for his answer before popping up another question, "Have you been to Tofuku Temple in Kyoto?" 

His eyes blinked at the sudden inquiry. "Yes, once...a long time ago. Why?" 

She glanced sideways, "I haven't. It's a pity, isn't it? Actually, it more to the ironic side," he saw a smile without its usual shine from her. "Living in Japan, but never once have I been to that infamous park...I heard from my friend that it is especially breathtaking in autumn." 

Silence sets in as he saw her drifted away with some unknown thoughts. Then she turned to him, and smiled apologetically, "Wasting time dreaming away...bad, huh?" 

He said nothing to it. Instead, when the time was right, he inquired softly, "Will you settle for the next best thing, if I can take you there...right now?" 

Swiftly she turned around, frowning at his words. 

* * * * 

"What is this place?" 

He didn't even bother to stop to explain. Instead, keeping his vision up front, he walked past the derelict wooden gate, which once must have stood tall and magnificent, keeping trespassers at bay. A sign which reads "Trespasser Will be Charged" stood silently nearby, supposedly trying to intimidate unwanted visitors. 

She felt insecure and halted. Her other half wanted so badly to follow him, but the other, a sense of pessimistic inherited from her mother, slow her down. She was clearly torn as what was suggested on her pallid face. 

"You'll see," he glanced back, "And you'll like it, I hope." 

"But what about that sign?" she retorted while pointing out to the sign mentioned. "The owner of this land might be very serious about it." 

He stopped short in front of the tarnished yellow board, and to her astonishment, the raven haired boy pulled it out of the ground and tossed it aside, casting her a nonchalant look, "Not anymore." 

* * * * 

A girl of average height with dark brown, chin length tresses stood muted and still. Her eyes never even once blinked for a record of twenty seconds as she gazed the area all around her. 

Slightly a distance away, her tall escort did the same too, but he was looking around unlike what the girl before him had. He was pretty calm and used to it already. 

The dampen air highlighted the tree bark's rich and crisp fragrant, in which she found sweet and appealing. Apart from the scenic trees heavy with its autumn grace, there is a small, man made lake situated close by, its placid surface reflecting the tranquil air around it. A substantially large meadow occupied part of the land, and it ran down a hill overlooking the fringe of the bustling city. She found it too good to be true that such place exist nearby, and all the while she had never knew it. 

Haruko gradually spin around. "This place is beautiful...and so huge..." She glanced around again and emitted a little laugh, "The scenery seems like Tofuku Temple to me!" 

He cocked an eyebrow, finding her words amusing. "But you've never been there?" he questioned with a slight grin. 

As she stood there with the ground carpeted with fallen leaves, he felt a sense of fondness for her, and indeed it felt so alien, but at the same time it was inspiring. 

"Never mind Tofuku Temple...to be here is just as nice. Thank you, Rukawa," she said while sporting a smile radiant and happy. 

He felt contented with her remark, happy that she appreciated the surrounding as much as he did. Finally, he had find someone he can share the thought with, and he was glad it was none other than her. 

* * *


	8. The Tensai Returns

**part 08 - the tensai returns**

* * *

"Okay, thanks for coming. Yeah, see you tomorrow." Miyagi grinned and waved towards the departing crowd in return for their formality. 

They were standing outside the school gate with the dimly lit silhouette of the hall in the background, preparing to leave after a day of strenuous practice session. 

"Hai, senpai! Ashita ne!" they exclaimed before pacing forward, engulfed by the increasing darkness at the other end of the street. 

Miyagi turned back his attention towards the girl before him, casting admiring stare on her beautiful face which was framed by elegant dark ringlets. Her eyes glinted like stars under the dimly lit street as she darted them from the crowd towards him. 

"Shall we? It's getting dark, and I don't want to be caught scampering along the Mikane junction without a light. You know how dark in can be in that area, ne?" she voiced out while shouldering a bag and eyeing her wristwatch. 

Sheepishly he gestured for them to make a move. 

As they walked along the road, suddenly she spoke with compressed excitement in her voice, trying to keep it low. "You saw that?" 

He had to admit he was caught off guard, and it showed when he frowned an inquiry, "Saw what?" Miyagi coyly scanned the area with suspicious eyes, but still he could not find anything amusing to note. 

Her steps dwindled as she took a glance back. "Just a moment ago before we left. Have you not notice it?" 

He tried to rekindle the moments, and suddenly remembered something. "Oh...that!" He smiled a bit, his stare to the ground. "That's nothing new. Haven't we noticed it several times before?" he stressed. 

Ayako smiled cheekily, "I know, but still, isn't it something to shout about? He has changed! And did you see the way he looked at her? There's something, all right." 

He chuckled, shaking his head in the process. "And knowing him, I think it is better to leave things as it is, no need to make a fuss of it...ne, Aya-chan?" 

She absorbed the thought, and slowly nodded. "You probably got a point there. I'm just a little carried away, I suppose. I mean, finally she's able to get his attention, and it was a long wait. But at first I didn't think they could get this far! Just look at it; their friendship even reflected positively on the way he played with the other team members!" 

Ayako heaved in a breath, and added excitedly, "Not only that, but also I've noticed that sometimes they would walk back home together! Ryota, isn't that an indication that...well, something is in the air between them?" 

Miyagi just shrugged his shoulders, but a smile was still playing on his lips. "Whatever it is, things should be left just between the two of them, okay? The last thing they need is another meddler." 

Ayako pout, "Who are you calling a meddler? And who is the other one? It's you, I suppose?" she snickered, glancing at him now and then. 

He shook his head while trying to contain his laughter. "No, my dear. Your curiousity and capacity to meddle is large enough that it could be split into two!" 

She laughed out loud and whacked him at the backside with the bag. "You're so bad, do you know that?" 

* * * * 

Miyagi was left with a smile still eminent on his lips even after he had left her for the opposite bend. He had waited until she safely entered the house before finally turning away. The expression and happiness portrayed on her face accompanied him all the way home. 

_"I'm glad things turn out the way I hoped them to be. I'm happy to see her radiant with smile each time Rukawa turned her way. And also the look in his eyes...it's something soothing to note that it's no more cold and unyielding." _

He rekindled her words, and admitted the truth. The change in Rukawa, from his perspective, also changed the way the others performed around him. Once intimidated with his aloofness, they ceased feeling that way towards him, ultimately the ease channeled a feel of comfort being with him. 

Thoughts of Rukawa was left as it is when the facade of his house loomed into view. Miyagi quicken his steps as he saw the bulb of the front porch was alighted. _Kaa-san must be downstairs, waiting for me_...he thought. 

Miyagi pocketed the set of keys and unlock the door to his simple abode. Once inside, he exclaimed his presence, "Tadaima!" and stepped out of his shoes. A pair of warm slippers awaits his tired feet. 

He entered the living room and was greeted by his mother who was astutely ironing some clothes while having her views faithfully on the TV screen. It was at the time of the day where the stations would air their primetime dramas, and being an ardent fan, Mrs. Miyagi would never miss out on an episode. 

"Okaeri...a little late today?" she replied, her tone somewhat intimidating. 

"Gomen ne, kaa-san. Is dinner ready yet? I'm famished!" He cried out while patting his noisy stomach and peeked in the kitchen adjoining the dining room not far off. 

Still with her eyes pasted on the screen, Mrs. Miyagi stated as if addressing it to a 5 years old son of hers. "Not until you have your bath, dear." 

Miyagi grunted his disapproval and made a slow departure for the stairs. As he scaled the stairs with lazy steps, he was stopped in his tracks at his mother's voice once again. 

He turned to look into the eyes of his middle aged mother. For a while she eventually stopped ironing and was having her attention to him, her brows brought together forming a deep frown. 

"Ryota, there was a phone call from Hanamichi this afternoon. He wanted for you to call him back as soon as possible. It sounds urgent...by the way, he is the hospitalised player, isn't he?" 

Miyagi was astounded and wore a similar frown on his face as the name came to his lips..._Hanamichi?_

_* * * *_

He sat quietly in the lobby, ramming both his hands in the pocket and trying to control his breathing. He was not nervous, for it was the last thing he would feel being in a place he was so used to, but he could not stand the smell of a hospital's. 

Miyagi generalised that these hospitals have one kind of smell he could not tolerate. It smells like the whole hospital was doused in disinfectant, so it seemed, and that Sakuragi was not helping any further by being late. 

He had returned the latter's phone call before dinner last night, and was made stunned when Sakuragi requested for him to come by and fetch him the next day. It wasn't expected, for Haruko had not mention a thing about Sakuragi coming home to neither him, nor Ayako. 

Slowly he gasped for air while awaiting his appearance, now and then he would glance at his wristwatch and sighed ruefully. 

Then the elevator sprang open and out came its passengers, and lastly, emerged the person he had been waiting for, his steps slow and seemingly slothful. He glanced around as if trying to find someone. 

Instinctively Miyagi stood up, speechless with what meets his eyes. 

"Hanamichi?" 

As though able to hear his whisper, the mentioned person turned to his direction. An air of happiness adorned his face as he raised a hand and grinned from ear to ear, "Senpai!" 

Without further delay, the red head took large strides and reached the astounded team captain in no time. 

"Hisashiburi ne!" 

Before he could realise it, Sakuragi was already hugging him. All he could do was to laugh out loud until finally Sakuragi let go of him. Subsequently the latter let out a laugh as he observed his face, and asked him, "Senpai, what is it with you? From the moment I came out of the elevator, you seems to be in a state of shock! Doushite?" 

Miyagi said nothing, instead, his eyes scrutinised him from top to bottom. Finally he uttered slowly in disbelief, "Hanamichi...you've changed...and the hair! You've kept them longer!" 

Again he studied the tall being, and noted things that were not known of him, physically. Apart from the slightly grown hair, he noticed the fine lines along Sakuragi's face, as if weather beaten, and also those visible at the corner of his eyes whenever he laugh. 

Thinking again, he concluded that perhaps the lines were the testimony of the pain Sakuragi had to endure, and he felt sympathy for the younger one. 

Delving deeper, he sensed there were other changes in him, but no words could well express his feelings at the time. He had changed beyond physical appearance. Miyagi knew that through time and pain, it was not the same Hanamichi he used to know standing before him. 

The lanky first year player fingered his hair and combed it back in a slow manner while beaming smugly, "This one won't last long. Anyway, it's on the doctor's advice. She thought I look more irresistible." 

Miyagi laughed again. "Terusawa-san even took care of your hair? That doctor is really something!" Then he added with a grin, "But it suits you." 

"Nah...this length does," he retorted, indicating a measurement of less than an inch with his index and forefingers, "The red haired monk aka tensai will return soon!" 

* * * * 

The journey home from the bustling city of Yokohama was filled with laughter and updating each other's on the latest news. Miyagi learned that all is well with Hanamichi, and that for the next 2 weeks he could not strain his body too much in fear of a reoccurring pain on his back. 

Hanamichi in return had been asking much about the team's well-being as well as inquiring more about Shohoku's upcoming schedule. He missed a lot of things back home, he said, and was eager to set his feet once again in Shohoku, and also to return to school. 

After a hectic train ride and a long walk thereafter, they finally reached the Sakuragi's dwelling. The time indicates that lunch was just around the corner, and promising to see someone, Miyagi could not stay long. 

"Well...if there's nothing left, I'll see you on Monday then?" he inquired before wanting to part. 

"Hai, see you, senpai. And thanks for the trouble," Sakuragi acknowledge with a grin and then threw his vision behind his back. "Anyway, oka-san must have been wondering, so I'd better get in quick. 

Miyagi apprehended with a slow nod, eyeing Sakuragi's face intently at the same time. "Okay then. If anything, ring me. Ja ne." 

He turned around, but before he could go far, Sakuragi's voice halted him. 

"Senpai, wait! I've missed out on something." He heard Sakuragi's hurrying steps and he looked back just as the former's figure neared him. "Haruko...how is she? I haven't been writing to her for the past month." 

He looked back and found himself staring into Sakuragi's zealous eyes. He was made restless with such intensity in his gaze, and for him, it seems that words were lost at the sudden inquiry. 

A tinge of sympathy for the red head before him clouded his sense and slowly, the remembrance of Ayako's words filled his mind, 

_"I know there is something between the two, and I can see it from the way they look into each other's eyes." _

Miyagi contemplated..._But how could I tell that to Sakuragi?_

He knew he had not the courage, and the will to break his heart. Therefore, with a bitter smile, he stated softly, "She doing fine, don't worry." 

With that, he waved a final time before leaving, the same bitter smile accompanying him and lingered in Sakuragi's mind. 

He traced Miyagi's departing figure in silence, though his conscience wanted for him to inquire further. But upon seeing the captain's final expression, the urge died, and his perplexed mind tried to ascertain..._was it a look of pity?_

* * *


	9. The Look In His Eyes

**part 09 - the look in his eyes**

* * *

It was a bright, if slightly cold Sunday afternoon. The basketball game she had earlier on that day had left her exhausted, and the sweet smell of baked potatoes lingered in the air further deepened her hunger. 

Haruko chewed the warm, freshly baked sweet potato in her grasp slowly, loving the taste and also the warmth of the substance which is totally in contrast with the chilly afternoon air. 

Fallen russet leaves carpeted the thinning grass underneath, and although the ground was slightly dampened by the cold and humid autumn air, she was untroubled with such trivial matter. As she sat there with the gentle breeze grazing her face, she wished for nothing more but for the time to stop, so that she could cherish the moment forever. 

Inquisitively she glanced at her side, and smiled secretly upon the person sitting near. His hair, raven as midnight, radiated a gleam of shine under the sunrays filtered through the maple trees up above. 

As if noticing her eyes on him, his eyes darted and caught her stare. If before he would disregard such look with pure aloofness, this time around it created a slight smile on his face. He stared at her for only a short while before focusing his view elsewhere, afraid she might delve deeper into his eyes. 

"I've told you that friendly oji-san sells the best sweet potato in the whole of Kanagawa, but you wouldn't say yes to it. Would you agree now?" 

He eyed what was left of his share of baked potato which was firmly in his grasp. Slowly he nodded, "You have a point there, but you won't be saying this if you have tasted Harada-san's. Hers are the best." 

She chuckled softly. "You just hate to lose, aren't you?" 

He said nothing, but his expression showed a tinge of self-satisfaction. She smiled at that, knowing his pride all too well; a man's natural instinct. 

Rukawa took in another mouthful while his eyes casually wandered about the area. She sensed that some thoughts must have entered his mind for he seems absorbed and was chewing the substance slowly. 

"When I was small, I used to eat so much of her baked sweet potato for the whole day without taking much else," suddenly he recalled, secretly stealing a glance at her. "She would get them delivered to our home from the village where she grew up every year." 

Haruko was quieted with his willingness to share a thought. Lately he seems more at ease to embark on a conversation with her, and she was glad. Although most of the conversations at first revolved around formal matters; school, practice, and the team, slowly they evolved to include more profound matters. 

"Em...that reminds me of the times when I was small," she said, deciding to join in. "My mother cooked as well too, but I wasn't so lucky because oni-san would always find ways to take my portion of the baked potatoes! Sometimes, how I wished that I was the only child." 

She smiled at the childhood memory. Though now considered an adult, her brother still behaved that way whenever oka-san prepared the much sought after autumn delicacy for them both. 

Rukawa stopped short, and centred his view on her. "And I always thought that it would be nice to share things with someone," he uttered with a slight tone of amusement. 

Haruko eyed him and cast a wry smile. "Well, it depends on who you are sharing it with. With oni-san, I can tell you that it was not such an experience to be contented with." 

Rukawa looked away. Although she could not see it, she could have swear she saw him smiling broadly at the remark. Her heart flutters at the knowledge of being able to make him smile to such extend. 

Curiosity took control as she inquired, trying to lengthen the talk between them. "From what you said earlier, I've concluded that you are the only child...is it so, Rukawa?" 

He stared at her, his eyes prodding into her in-depth thoughts as if trying to see her intention with such question. Suddenly she was aware of it, and wanted to express her regret for nosing into his personal matters. But then she heard him impart not long after. 

"I am...it's obvious, isn't it?" 

She didn't say anything to it, but her eyes conveyed her utmost thought anyway. It was the feeling of sympathy she had for him because she knew how lonely he must have been, and she could not hide it though she wanted so much to. From experience, she knew he hated such sensitivity towards him. 

Casting his vision away from her anticipated stare, he went on after a while, "And Mrs. Harada, the one mentioned earlier, is the house maid. She has been with my family for so long that I've come to regard her more as a family." 

"And what about your mother?" she asked. But then she regretted the very moment the question was uttered as she note the change of expression on his face. 

He grew rigid and silenced at the inquiry. She could make out a look of sorrows in his eyes, but it was short lived. All she could see thereafter was his blank stare. Finally, after a long lapse of silence, she heard him say monotonously, 

"My mother had passed away quite some time ago." 

Deathly silence seeped in as a gentle breeze cast its blow, rattling frail leaves on the twigs and branches of the tall maple trees above. But nothing could dispute the stillness between them. 

* * * * 

She tried to search for the once profound sadness in his eyes, but they were none to be found. Though she wanted so much to comfort him, and also by doing that hopefully she could rid of the guilt that prolonged her heart, she knew the effort would be futile. 

Standing at the gate of her house and on the verge to part, she smiled bitterly while voicing her gratitude. "Thank you for walking me home." 

His silence made her thought of wanting to run inside that instant, but then he eased and replied. "Daijobu. Ja." 

With his hands in the pockets, he cast her a final stare before turning to leave. Helplessly she trailed his departing figure, but her conscience stayed restless, seemingly shouting in her mind, 

_Is that all you are able to say, Haruko? Say something! _

"Rukawa...chotto matte!" 

He turned around at her calling out his name, but a frown was nowhere to be seen, only his blank expression accompanied his total silence. 

"I'm...I'm so sorry about what was being discussed earlier. I shouldn't have crossed the line, prying into your personal matters. I hope you'll forgive me," Meekly the words flowed out of her mouth. Truth is, she didn't know what more appropriate to say. Deep down inside she hope that it would not dent their so called friendship. 

_Does he even considered me as a friend?..._suddenly the thought crossed her mind, but as soon as she heard him speak up, the notion vanished into thin air. 

"Whatever made you think that I'm upset?" He questioned, his tone, so it seems as what she had heard, was flat rather than inquiring. 

She was unsure whether he had been expecting an answer from her part, but his unexpected reply had made her speechless. Therefore, she knew that it would be better for her to keep quiet or risk saying something she would later regret. 

"For your information, I wasn't," he answered, his expression casual. Rukawa stared at her for a long while, which in turn caused her quite a stir. Blushing, she darted her eyes away from his gaze. 

"I'll see you again." He uttered firmly before turning to leave. Instantly she looked up at him, and before he left, she caught the look in his eyes, and all at once the feeling of contentment filled her heart. 

Although seemingly aloof, Haruko almost instantly knew what he had really meant, just by assessing the look projected through his eyes. Being a person with such little words, God must have given him another way to express himself. His eyes seems to be giving away most of his thoughts and sentiments, and that must have been His gift to him. 

And she knew, if he is to embark on his personal matters to her, he would. But time is needed, and that she is willing to wait. 

Haruko stood at the gate, her view and smile accompanied him till his figure disappeared around a corner. 

* * * * 

As he slowly paced along the road leading towards the park, his mind kept vigil thinking of her. Rekindling the incident earlier on, words of her questions surfaced. 

_"...you are the only child...is it so, Rukawa?" _

_"And what about your mother?" _

Her questions, though prying the secrets he never lets anyone to, must have meant well of her thoughts and concern for him. He knew that, therefore there weren't the need for him to revolt to such inquiries. 

Though it hurts a little whenever he is reminded of his past, he knew he had not the will to stop it from occurring. Sooner or later, she would be made known of it. And he intend to let her know, to let her share his secrets and woes. 

Without realising it, he emitted a smile again, seemingly without a cause. But he regarded how easily the smile came to his lips whenever he was with her. Even the thought of her made him feel at ease, and it seems only natural. 

He reached the park and all was quiet as when he had left it with Haruko a few hours before. As he centered his focus back towards reality, he walked past a row of benches and headed for the area where his bicycle was left leaning against the fence. 

After unlocking the chain, he wheeled it slowly towards the entrance and along the pavement before the main road. It was then when he heard solitary footsteps, enticing curiosity on a quiet moment as of that instant. 

He glanced back in time to see someone about to enter the park. Abruptly he halted on seeing the person, a look of disbelief was clearly on his face. Although looking slightly different from what he used to know of him, Rukawa was certain that it was the person whose name had crossed his mind. 

Probably too preoccupied with his thoughts, the person did not notice him at all. A basketball was firmly wedged between his arm and waist, and looking straight ahead, he smiled upon entering the park. 

_Could it be him? _

_* * * *_

Sakuragi stood still while facing the court. The chilly air made him shivers as what he had on were only a thin shirt topped with a denim jacket matched with a pair of worn out jeans. Slowly he made his way nearing it, and then he stopped near the centre line. 

Three long months passed without him ever got the chance to sharpen his skill. It was not because he didn't want to, but simply because he was barred from playing, in fear that it might further aggravate his ailment. 

Now, standing in the court where he once frequent without fail on weekends, he knew he had to set things right. He knew he had to play, to appease his yearn these past few months. 

_Well, this is it_...his conscience seems to be saying..._it's time to prove my being after a long while of silence._

He grasped the ball firmly in his broad hands. It felt right in his hand, and soothing as well. It was as if things had gone back to normal at the feel of its coarse surface. 

He realised with his whole heart that he loved the sport, genuinely in love with it. 

Dribbling it slowly towards the key area, Sakuragi took a spot at the right hand side, forty five degrees adjacent to the hoop. He remembered the historical score he made at the final second of the game that defeated Sannoh, the team everyone hailed as the best nationally. 

But his final score was an eye opener; Sannoh is not invincible. 

_Always remember; bent your knees, and slowly jump while releasing the ball softly towards the basket. Don't forget you arms; the left merely touch the ball, not supports it. Keep this in mind, and mind your posture, you'll sure to score. _

He remembered those words well. Slowly he positioned himself, and when confidence sets in, he released the ball towards the hoop. His eyes trailed the ball as it arched itself beautifully in the air, his lips smiling. 

But the smile ceased long long after. To his deathly surprise, the ball did not land inside the hoop, missing it with a substantial gap. 

A frown marred his face. _How could this be?_

Sakuragi was determined to set things right. He retrieved the ball and tried once again, and again, only exasperate to find that he failed to score any. 

* * * * 

Rukawa watched the incident before him in silence, but his mind was highly perturbed. 

He looked on as the person on the court, bathed in sweat and without the slightest hint of giving up, attempted to score the ball but it all end up with failure. Dissatisfied, so it seems, again and again he tried, but to no avail each time. 

And he keep on watching as depression seeps in the former's mind, and slowly, he note that Sakuragi's once calm and determined face began to alter to an expression full of anguish and bitterness. 

He felt a tinge of empathy for the restless being when at last he stopped, and dropped down to the floor. A look of dismay, disbelief and anger, all combined in one was visible on his face. Being a player seasoned in the game, Rukawa understood the fusion of feelings all too well. 

There was nothing he could do to help for the time being. It was best for him to let it be this way until Sakuragi can find a way to bring himself at ease with the new found reality. 

Slowly Rukawa retraced his steps as tiny, anguish sobs were heard from the person kneeling on the court. In moments like this, he could not bring himself to hear his cries, for he always thought of him as a person of strong will and courage. 

It would be degrading if he is to find him there, sympathising his profound loss, and therefore it was best for him to leave. Sakuragi would never regard his empathy. From experience, Rukawa knew he wouldn't understand. 

* * *


	10. Choosing Sides

**part 10 - choosing sides**

* * *

"Ah...choo!!" 

Bewildered, Matsui abruptly halted and faced her friend. "Haruko? Are you having a cold, or even developing one?" she voiced out her concern, thereafter producing a packet of tissue from her bag. "Here." 

The said person blinked her eyes rapidly in a notion driven by pure astonishment as her hands were clasped around her mouth and nose. 

"I don't think so," slowly she retorted, wrinkling her nose quaintly while taking a sheet of tissue. "It was just an unexplainable, sudden action. Anyway, domo." 

Matsui smiled meaningfully while pocketing the tissue in her jacket. "Could it be that someone was thinking of you? You know the old saying, right?" 

Haruko disregard her cheekiness with a slight smile and paced forth nonchalantly. 

Matsui had to quicken her steps to catch her lead until they were walking parallel to each other, adding with a smile, "So, how was the game yesterday? Anything intimate happened between the two of you yet?" She eyed her friend for any indication, and noticed the remarkable change on her face. 

"Matsui! What are you saying?" 

Haruko shot her a look of disbelief, lowering her voice while eyeing the seemingly empty corridor with caution. Instantly she cuffed her friend's arm and dragged her to a corner. "You're talking so loud I'm afraid others might hear you!" 

Matsui laughed this time. "It's a harmless question, and there you go being a nervous wreck! If it's an innocent matter, there's nothing to be scared of." 

Haruko stared into the calm, watchful eyes of the person before her, and silently, although hesitant, she agreed. There was no need for her to act nervous if something harmless was being discussed. Yet she felt tensed whenever the idea of her and Rukawa was being discussed in a seemingly intimate way. 

She dismissed her friends' claim that Rukawa has been treating her differently; without fail she reasoned with her mind. However, the change of attitude in him was manifest. It was something everyone would have thought peculiar of him, but to her the evolution had seemed natural, and therefore she didn't give much hoot about it. 

Seeing that her attempt to make Haruko disclose tantamount to nothing, Matsui then moved on to other subjects and interests. "So, have you heard anything from Sakuragi yet?" 

Haruko was actually grateful for the change of conversation. "No...I haven't. He hasn't reply my letter yet." 

"Aren't you worried? You'd better pay him a visit, you know," she heard Matsui retorted in apprehension. 

She stopped short at it, her expression changed. Matsui noticed this and eyed her closely. "What's the matter, Haruko?" 

The former was rendered speechless. The incident happened more than a month back at the hospital between her and Sakuragi had not been made known to her friends yet. Haruko wanted to disclose, knowing that she would feel much better afterward, but something always come up, and sometimes, without a cause, her own reticence self would pervade her from doing so. 

The sound of Matsui's name being called from afar quickly gained both their attention. They cast their vision to where the shout was sourced from, and saw Matsui's elder brother near the gate, waving at them beside a high powered motorcycle. 

"Ah..." Matsui glanced at her watch and confirmed in a rather astonished tone, "He's early today!" She stared at her friend ruefully. "I have to go. You wanted to say something, right? I can guess already." 

Haruko shook her head slowly, smiling and quick to hide her disappointment. "Daijobu. Besides, it can wait." 

Matsui shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry to leave you in such haste. But I'll see you tomorrow. Ja mata!" and waved cheerfully before turning to leave. 

Haruko keep on watching even after Matsui had left atop the motorcycle, riding pillion and holding tightly to her brother. She was so close towards sharing her best kept anxiety with Matsui, finally, but even the moment was barred from happening. 

_It's okay...perhaps next time..._she heard her conscience whispered after a moment of silence. 

Slowly she continued her pace towards the hall not far away, and thoughts flooded her mind; some made her feel at ease, while some burdened her heart. She tried to block them from coming in, but they seems to find a crack to seep in, and occupied her mind over and over again. 

_How will I react upon seeing Sakuragi again? Can I trust myself not to appear distant? _

Sincerely she hope she could trust herself earnestly. Sakuragi is a dear friend of hers, and to lose his friendship over such a matter is completely what she wish against. She never wanted things to turn this away between them, but now that it has happened, she has not the force to stop it. 

All she could do is to repair it, hopefully. 

Haruko knew she had to stop thinking of it or she would fall into a rage. After some time, she managed to dismiss them all away by focusing her attention elsewhere. 

She listened to her surrounding closely, and her ears caught the familiar thudding sound. A feel of exhilaration enveloped her heart as she apprehend the sound. It was weak, and lasted only for a while before everything was tranquil once again. 

_Only a person can come this early_...she resolute, and ultimately quickened her pace towards the hall. 

She was panting for air when at last she reached the exterior of the building. She could hear the squeaking sound of shoes against the varnished surface of the parquet flooring inside. Without much thought, she slid the door open and exclaimed a greeting. 

"Konnichi wa!" 

She expected to see a raven haired person looking up at her from his chores of cleaning the floor, and then he would cast her a smile when knowing that none others were around. 

But what meets the eye was nothing she was prepared for. 

* * * * 

The baseball soared high up in the air before coming down and luckily hitting one of the corridor's pillar next to him. Thanking his luck all too soon, the ball bounced and strike him on an arm. Blankly he looked at it before collecting the object on the pavement, his eyes darting around in search for its owner. 

"Sumimasen!" 

Cried a distant voice behind him, then running footsteps ensued. Turning back, his gaze was met with the apologetic expression of a person he came to judge belonging to a freshman like him. 

The person in the baseball jersey and long pants to suit the weather smiled sheepishly. Scrutinising the person before him and awed by his height, he cowered a bit and bowed a little as recognition took place. Almost everyone in school knows him, and knew more or less of his temperament. 

"Gomen nasai. I should have been more careful...gomen ne!" 

"It's okay," finally he uttered, tossing the ball at the stranger before him. "Nice throw anyway." 

Probably shocked with his words, the youth staggered back as the ball lands in his worn baseball bat, and he bowed again before leaving hastily. 

Rukawa sighed as he ensued the hurried figure..._he's scared of me_...he concluded despondently. 

Sometimes he wondered why people should be feeling that way when he meant nothing of the sort. He had to admit that his cold stare generally intimidate people, but he came to notice from the start that a certain someone had never looked at him with such way. He felt glad at the thought, and it restored comfort to his heart. 

_Haruko certainly understands me like no one does_...he realised with a smile. 

Then a single disturbing thought came to his mind without a warning, brushing away the smile and replacing it with a frown on his face instead. Though it was minor, it was noticeable. Since yesterday, after witnessing Sakuragi at the park, a sense of unexplainable distress played in his heart. He could not put a foot at it, even after much thinking. 

_Could it have anything associated with her? Could it be jealousy? _

The fact that Haruko and Sakuragi had known each other well before he did didn't help much in either way. But he had spend a great deal of time with her lately to finally realise what had made her so appealing to Sakuragi's eyes. 

He didn't know what to make of it, but each time he envisage her spending time with Sakuragi during the sleepless hours last night, he experienced the same kind of unusual sense he has never felt before. 

Instinctively he turned around and rested his view on the prominent sports hall's building, his heart worn down by the ever present feeling of discontentment. 

* * * * 

Sakuragi abruptly halted upon seeing her standing rigidly at the door. She was wearing an expression of disbelief on her perfectly oval face. 

Stagnant before each other, he was speechless, and so was she for the unexpected meeting. How his feeling soared on seeing her once again, and the distressing thought of the morning's incident was ultimately forgotten as if it had dissipates into the air. 

As if awaken from a dream, he rushed to her and with a smile, he gathered her hands in his unassumingly and without much thinking. It took him a long while to notice that hers were cold in his warm grasp, and that her stare was almost void. 

Silence prevailed in the next few minutes. Finally, he sensed something was amiss with her, and inquired of it with a small laugh, "Haruko? Have I changed that much? You are looking at me with such strange look...and your hands are like ice!" 

Her eyes regained their poise as the pupils were once again alert and about his mien. The expression on her face turned chagrined as her view rested upon their interlocked hands. Instantly she looked up, and responding to it, Sakuragi slowly let go of her. 

"Gomen ne. I got carried away," he added with a sheepish grin. 

She acknowledge it with a slight smile, her eyes turned glassy at the very thought of him flesh and blood before eyes. However, the slight feeling of intimidation could not be rid as easily as she wanted to. 

Finally, after what seems like eternity to Sakuragi, she voiced out, her tone meek, "Daijobu...I'm just..." 

"Surprised to see me?" he interfered, a casual smile lingered his lips. "Well, you are not to blame." 

Haruko responded awkwardly; her voice meek and soft, "I was...well...we were...worried, when your mails stopped coming these past few weeks." Her once rigid form slowly gained its usual stately composure. However, behind it all lies her true feeling, hidden away and protected with utmost care. She could not let him see her being slightly upset; he would be wounded with such truth. 

"Why didn't you inform us that you are coming home? How are you?" 

His expression changed upon that, but quickly he replied with the ever generous smile. "I'm fine, although for the next fortnight I am not to partake in heavy exercises. But don't get me wrong though, I'm feeling fine." He added the last sentence with finality. "And about the silence of my arrival...well, I wanted to surprise you and the others, just that." 

They pondered into each others eyes, and surprisingly, she didn't recoil from such action. But he could see the sadness in her eyes, and somehow he sensed something was troubling her mind, yet he not know what. 

Not long after, footsteps can be heard approaching the hall. They were not of a person's, but more of a group as both of them could hear voices of several people conversing among themselves. 

Without much thinking, Sakuragi darted his view back at her and asked, "Would you...go out with me after practice ends today?" 

And all he could get from her part was only her stupefied stare. 

She was shocked on hearing his request, as would anyone caught with her present feeling of awkward mixed with bewilderment. _Whatever could be his reasons?_...Haruko contemplates. 

"I have something to say to you," he added expectantly, his gaze longing and wishful all at the same time. "Beside the fact that I have lots to catch up with you." 

Haruko didn't know how to react to such situation, for she had barely regain her composure to fall back again in an awkward situation. She knew she had to give him an answer fast at the sound of the approaching crowd. No other time could give her such opportunity later on. 

"Sure...I'd love to," she finally concluded with a slight smile, despite her mixed feelings. Deep inside she felt sympathy for him, and that was what had helped her to come up to such decision. 

He responded with a satisfied smile, a sense of relief washed over his restlessness. 

However, unknown to Sakuragi, it was among the toughest decision she had to make. As he glanced towards door in anticipation of all the others to approach, she pasted her gaze towards the floor in mortification. There was an overwhelming sense of guilt that haunted her heart; not only towards the person before her, but also towards a certain someone she has always adore. 

It felt like she was about to commit a betrayal, although there was no reason for her to have such obligation towards him. 

* * * * 

Everyone's initial reaction on seeing him home was similarly exorbitant in one way or another, apart from Miyagi who was calm, seemingly his nature. He smiled a little when Sakuragi winked secretly at him, a gesture he took as thanking him for keeping his homecoming a secret. 

Ayako was overwhelmed with happiness, and repeatedly exclaimed that Shohoku was finally whole, much to the contentment of Anzai sensei. He too, although quiet as always, was happy to be made known of Sakuragi's improvement, though he looked a little worried when told about his 2 weeks restriction from vigourous training. 

"Are you really cured?" 

"Of course, sensei! No need to worry!" Sakuragi retorted with a grin. 

There was a little distraction in the form of a teammate he always despise; not only for his attitude, but also for the guts he displayed as he entered the hall with no interest whatsoever on Sakuragi's homecoming. 

He just entered, caught Sakuragi's stare and then laggardly yet defiantly made his way to the locker room for a change of outfit. To Sakuragi, his act indicated that as if nothing significant was taking place, and Sakuragi loathed the raven haired's mockery, although no one regarded it as one but him. 

The usual practice session ensued at the sound of the whistle long after the merriment around him dispersed. Sakuragi was excused after only 10 laps around the court and he spent most of the time thereafter chatting with Ayako. Haruko on the other hand, only listens and sparked a smile once in while as the three of them sat on the side bench. 

Sometimes, he would stare at the court, scrutinising the others who were hard at work although seemingly at play, and if seen close enough, one would well see the yearning in his eyes, subsequently replaced with sadness before he abruptly look away. 

It felt as if time had passed by unnoticed when Miyagi blew out the whistle, this time to indicate the end of the session for that day. The majority of them sighed with relief as they trotted to the bench for a refreshment, and then plopped down wearily on the floor. 

"Where's Sakuragi?" Ayako inquired while looking around. "I could have swear I saw him sitting on that bench with Haruko just a while ago?" 

Just as everyone was looking around for him, Anzai sensei voiced out in the midst of the commotion, "Both he and Haruko have asked my permission to leave early. So, I let them go, if you don't mind." 

Ayako was sheepish and recoiled, "Iie sensei. I was just wondering, that's all." 

She glanced back towards the rest and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll treat you guys to tea later on, when all of us are here." 

They groaned for their 'misfortune' while mockingly cursing Sakuragi for the loss. Then slowly they got up and retraced their steps towards the store room to fetch the cleaning tools. Ayako ensued their hunched, tired backs with a smile, and then noticed something for a split second. 

Rukawa was looking at the exit, staring at the direction with disbelief and his expression was full of disappointment. Finally, he turned around and forced his way following the others. 

And she could have swear that even his laggard steps conveyed his present state of frustration. Though he had trained himself to hide it well, he could not conceal it from her sensitive eyes. 

* * *


	11. Restless Souls

part 11 - restless souls

* * *

Dusk was slowly setting in the sky, and gentle, icy breezes swept its way past the busy street. 

Haruko felt the autumnal chill biting to her bones, and instinctively she slipped her hands in the pockets for what warmth it could offer. Lifting her stare from the ground, she eyed Sakuragi's back with solemn eyes.

Sakuragi was several paces ahead of her, and oblivious of the substantial gap between them, he kept on walking, his pace as lively as since they left the cafe some time ago.

Although well aware of their situation, Haruko deliberately chooses not to close in the distance between them. Instead, she took the time to scrutinise him from afar, and note his unusual chattiness. 

There was something wrong somewhere with him. When there was a moment of stillness, he would start to speak, and he would go on without much of a pause here and there. When their eyes met, Sakuragi would dart his pupils elsewhere, seemingly unable to keep his focused on hers. And a troubled expression would linger his mien for a fleeting moment thereafter.

_Could it really be_her mind silently inquired_that he wanted to keep something away from me?_

Knowing him long enough, she knew he was not the type to hide his feeling. But just this once, she sensed that he was acting quite the contrary.

Suddenly, as if conscious of her gazing at him, Sakuragi halted and turned around. He was startled at first, and then wore a frown on his face as he spoke, "I didn't notice you were far behind."

Haruko quickly cleared her mind off the thoughts on hearing his voice. She doubled her pace, and apologised in a low voice as she reached him. 

"I guess I'm just too slow for you," she added, wearing an apologetic grin. 

He chuckled softly. "Hey, there's no need to apologise. Besides, I should have realised that you were lagging behind." 

She smiled weakly, but said nothing in return.

Slowly they move forth, now walking parallel to each other. Before long, Sakuragi was once again deluged in his one sided conversation, picking up from where he had left it earlier. He was totally absorbed in his own world, and Haruko on the other hand, could not help herself but to feel sorry for him. Now she was certain that something was tormenting his mind.

"Sakuragi, why is it I sensed that you are trying to hide something?" suddenly she interfered, her courage fuelled by the concern she felt for him. 

Caught off guard, Sakuragi's expression changed slightly, but he was quick to retain his calm, somewhat unperturbed expression.

"Hiding something?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Glancing at her, Sakuragi note the apprehension in her eyes. Unable to fight her demanding stare, nervousness soon predominate his heart and as predicted, he looked away. 

"Whatever should I hide from you?" he disputed, trying to regain his composure, but Haruko knew him all too well to see that he was actually intimidated.

"I don't know" her steps dwindled, brought to a halt as she stared at his ashen face. 

Only the soft, rustling sound of dried leaves whirled by the breeze was heard, and it filled the long silence between them.

Eyeing him intently, she knew through the fierceness in his eyes that she could never get him to confess, at least not for the time being. 

Haruko then continued with a low, soothing voice, "If you have anything in mind, and need someone to share it with, bear in mind that I am always available for you."

Sakuragi nodded in cognition, then his eyes averted to nothingness. He smiled, but still, not a word was uttered.

* * * *

Rukawa bade customary farewell as each and every one of them was leaving the vicinity. His eyes trailed them until they were out of sight, and soon he was enveloped with the stillness around him.

A sense of melancholy loneliness crept to his heart. 

_It's strangely quiet tonight_the thought emerged from nowhere.

He tried to shake off the thought, a deep frown on his face was a manifestation of how much he wanted to overcome it, but still the thought was slow to dissipate from his mind.

Standing at the entrance, he was on the verge of both positive and negative inclination. He looked over his shoulder at the door, contemplates, and decided that he had not the urge to stay for a practice all by himself that night.

At a slow pace, he went to the parking bay for his bicycle, but halted as soon as reality took control of his mind. 

He had not cycle to school that day. 

In fact, he had not been doing so for already quite some time.

The tall, raven-haired hesitantly retraced his steps under the darkening sky, his heart still turbulent as a single thought floated without a slight indication as to when it would stop plaguing him.

Unconsciously he sighed, and once aware of it, he rubbed his head in an exasperate act to rid it from his mind.

_Why do I keep thinking of herand him?_

He could not deny the disappointment he felt on knowing that both Haruko and Sakuragi had left the hall early. And more disturbingly, both of them had left together. 

_She was supposed to walk home with me, when I have already asked her. No, waitshe was the one who asked me_.

Feeling defeated, he sighed again. _Whichever the way is, it doesn't make any difference now_he mused ruefully.

Suddenly mindful of his surrounding, Rukawa was astounded to find himself on a dimly lit street, the one he used to take whenever he walked her home. 

And the strange feeling he felt earlier became more intensified.

He didn't know what to make of it; _could it be jealousy?_ The thought had crossed his mind before, not once, but for already numerous times. 

All he knew, he felt weak and helpless, the image of Haruko leaving him behind after the practice that evening had haunted him ever since. 

_Jealousy_the word echoed in his mind.

Unaware of it, he had ultimately halted as the words slowly engulfed his mind. He thought hard about it, and the recollection of the past few months of them together surfaced in that instant.

_Am I really subconscious of my own feelings, or am I trying to elude the question which is constantly in my mind?_

He stood rigid and silent, seemingly bewitched by the single thought. 

After a passage of time, a weak smile crept to his mien, and rubbing his neck in a defeated gesture, he knew he had himself in a haywire state thinking of the matter over and over again.

Love and affection for someone prompted jealousy_is it true?_ With a confused mind, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea," he mused aloud.

A long moment silence passed by unnoticed until the sound of footsteps from behind stirred him to life. They probably numbered a group. 

Not wanting to be caught standing solitary on a deserted area with such a smile on his face and thus labeled a queer, Rukawa continued his pace with a more relaxed mind.

_Just a day without her, couldn't hurt meright? _

The question ensued his steps, but it was left unanswered.

* * * *

"Sowould you like to come inside and meet my brother?"

Sakuragi fidgeted slightly and nodded his head at the end. "I willbut not now." Sensing her frowning over the discrepancy of his action and words, Sakuragi knew he had to state a solid explanation. 

"II have" he stammered childishly, but no reason came up to his mind.

Haruko looked into his eyes, not even once the thought to look away when their gaze interlocked had crossed her mind. Although she was well aware of the feelings he harboured towards her, she barred the awkwardness she felt from going between them.

Seeing that she had made him restless, Haruko uttered softly, "I understand. Some other time would be just as good, I suppose. And besides, oni-san is probably studying in his room now. With the entrance exams drawing near, he is religiously up till late at night."

She took a glance at the alighted room, which adjoined hers and opened up to the balcony.

Sakuragi was visibly eased with her reply, and once regained his composure, he chuckled. "Just send my regards to Gori, okay?"

Her response came in the form of a soft nod, accompanied with a smile. There was a long silence that followed.

"I think I'd better go now," finally he voiced out, unable to bear the stillness. With every pause, he felt like screaming out, his burden tends to push its way to the surface and be made known to her. But she was the last person he wanted to share the difficulty with, and therefore he tried his best not to let it show.

Haruko bade him farewell and stood waiting until his figure was out of sight. 

She had to congratulate herself for the deserving performance she displayed in his presence, but at the same time she felt truly guilty. The guilt she felt was not towards him, but to her own self. And along with it, there was a sense of empathy for Sakuragi, tugging her heart constantly.

In the motionless of time, she visualised the falling leaves of autumn, cascading down on her by the gentle wind. Previous thoughts drifted from her mind as she was engulfed with the serenity. 

In the midst of nowhere, a maple leaf landed on her palm. The colour, a brilliant russet, fascinates her eyes. Looking at it, she was reminded of someone.

_Kaede_she mouthed. And for a fleeting moment, she could even feel his presence near.

Grasping the imaginary maple, Haruko wondered about his being, and felt a sense of deep longing.

* * *


	12. Tempestuous Hearts

part 12 - tempestuous hearts

* * *

Not knowing how to refuse him, Haruko had found herself spending her third evening in a row with Sakuragi, drinking the same cinnamon scented tea she had days ago at the same cafe.

And as each day she became more and more relaxed in Sakuragi's presence; just like what she used to, another disturbing thought seems to weight her down.

Without her being aware of it, Sakuragi had taken notice of it. And with his keen eyes constantly on her, Sakuragi was trying his best to fathom her silence.

"Harukoare you alright?"

Immediately she darted her attention to him. He leaned closer towards her from across the table and was boring into her eyes with concern.

Baffled, she answered with a slight qualm, "YesI should think. What made you asked me this, Sakuragi?"

He shifted his gaze to her hands on the table. "You have been grasping the cup like never wanting to let go, and I think it's rather peculiar considering that the tea is still hot."

Only then she became aware of the heat and quickly released her fingers. "Ohthe tea'salready quite cold," she stammered. It was actually amounting to a lie for she did not want him to worry over her.

Withdrawing her hands to her lap, Haruko secretly inspected the damage. Though the warmth of the cup had reddened her palms, she felt only slight pain, nothing to suggest serious scalding.

Peering at her, Sakuragi was sceptic, but he did not inquire further. 

With her thoughts astray, Haruko was actually void of the sense of reality. Departing from the sports hall earlier on, she managed to take a glance back, and noticed a pair of eyes ensuing their leave.

Projected was a look of confusion, and although she wanted to turn back and explain it to him, she was unable to. The need for her to protect Sakuragi's feeling was paramount, even exceeding her own, at the time.

_Rukawa, please understand_it was what she thought last when the Sakuragi's voice stirred the moments of reticent between them.

"I'm going over to see Youhei after this. Want to come along?" Feeling that further explanation was needed to urge her, he added, "He's working part time at a freshmart nearby."

She was still contemplating even as they were heading for the exit. Finally she retorted, her voice low. "II have other plans of my own. Is itfine with you?"

"Suresure it's okay!" he retorted, his tone suggesting her that such question was unnecessarily asked, but to feel slightly disappointment he could not deny. "But, where are you heading? It's kind of late, you know?"

Avoiding his stare, Haruko had not prepared herself to answer him straightforwardly. "Somewherenear. It's quite safe, and there is still light in the sky, so you have nothing to worry about," she said in reassurance.

Sakuragi nodded slowly, noticing the gleam in her eyes. He sensed that however he wanted to stop her, nothing could deter her determination.

They parted with a long farewell, prompted by the knowledge that they would only see each other until next week. Practice session for the remaining days that week was cancelled due to Anzai sensei's other commitments. 

She took the road back towards the school after Sakuragi had ventured into another bend headed west, following the sun down.

As she trailed the road, Haruko felt a sense of relief and delight, and a thought flooded her mind;

_I love Kaede_she admitted silently, _I love him and I can't deny it anymore. _

She realised that for the past three days without having the chance to be near him had drained her spirit, and as each day passed, her feelings for him swelled beyond her own knowing.

She had failed to keep to her words indefinitely, and she was well aware of it since the moment he stood by her side, together watching the scenes of autumn at his secret hideaway some time ago. 

Never could she eliminate the memory as it was now etched permanently in her mind. As she was heading for the school, each pace conveyed her joy, and subconsciously it gathered to a trot.

* * * *

Every now and then, he would cast secret, envious glances at the pair ahead of him. Always laughing and teasing each other, they seem to be the model of a perfectly happy couple. 

Suddenly Ayako peered behind her shoulder, casting him a frown.

"Rukawa, why are you lagging behind? You're missing a juicy discovery here!" She laughed good naturedly when Ryota's face turned beet red. "Ryota-kun is in the midst of revealing all his embarrassing childhood conduct! Do you know that he still wets his pants at the age of eleven?!"

He managed to maintain a straight face although the need to smile, if not laugh, was inevitable when he caught a look at the captain's childishly red face.

"Don't listen to her, Rukawa! I did and said nothing of the sort!" Miyagi protested wildly.

Temporarily abandoning her blushing companion, Ayako halted to wait for him. "Come, let the three of us walk together, shall we? Hand in hand, if we must!" she stressed with enthusiasm, a trait that marks her individuality.

Inevitably Rukawa joined the pair, and the three of them formed a horizontal line on the sidewalk.

Ryota landed an arm on his left shoulder, while Ayako weight him down on the right side. "Now, what's with the long face?" the former inquired.

Rukawa only glanced slightly at him, but he answered him anyway out of respect. Needless to say, he wasn't obliged to give an answer to a question he himself had no answer to. Or so he thought. 

"You're tired?" Ayako echoed his words with a crooked smile. "OhI wonder what kind of training' have you endured? You seems to be in that mood latelyno, not tired, but dispirited!"

He sensed her tease, but being his nonchalant self, he pretended to overhear her.

He absorbed her words slowly, finding some truth in it. It can be considered as a training of some sort, but it was an exercise he had never gone through before. 

It was a very rare training' of his feelings for someone.

* * * *

One look at the dark building was all it takes for her to discern the fact. 

_There could be no one there._

She tugged softly at the gate's padlock and a sinking feeling enveloped her heart. Haruko glanced at the sport's hall for a final time before turning back, feeling a little disappointed.

As she was leaving, she heard footsteps and an unfamiliar voice rang in the air. "You there, wait awhile!"

Haruko turned around almost instantly, and she sighed with relief on seeing that the caller was none other than the old and friendly school guard.

"Ohit's only you. I didn't recognise you for the jacket over your school uniform," the elderly man retorted. He was quick to apologise, his wintry hair exposed as he took off his hat. "Gomen ne. Anyway, is there anything I could help you with?"

"I was just wondering about a person, that's all. But I can see that he's not here," she replied amicably. 

"The tall one? The exceptionally fair boy, is he the one?" The guard recalled the person whom he often sees with her. 

Haruko blushed wildly and lowered her gaze to the ground, and as the guard acknowledge this, he grinned.

"Ohhe was here, before I closed the gate, that is," he retorted. "But then he left with two students. I think they're from the basketball club too."

She thanked him with a low bow; partly the purpose was to hide her reddened face, and then she was off again in the street, a feeling of profound remorse tugged at her heart.

_He had been waiting for meand I had let him down again._

_* * * *_

They parted from Rukawa's company after the tall youth took a lonely bent at a junction not far behind. Being himself, Rukawa conveyed his farewell with a nonchalant glance before heading down the road, and not even once did he looked back.

Now alone, the sophomore pair had suddenly taken up his silence, as both were lost in thoughts. It was Miyagi's voice that finally broke the spell between them.

"Ayako, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The manager lifted her gaze from the ground and peered at his face. "If it's about the three of them, then I guess we do have something in common."

Miyagi nodded slightly in reply. 

A moment passed by before she finally disclose, "I'm happy that both Haruko and Rukawa had grown close these past few months, but now with Sakuragi back in the picture, I'm starting to"

"sympathise him?" Miyagi interrupted.

Ayako was suddenly filled with remorse. 

"Yes" she retorted, her tone subdued. "But I know my pitying him would do him no good. By now he should see that he's clapping with one hand, but I haven't the courage to tell him."

She was aware that Miyagi had stopped short on hearing her. 

"Don't," he implored. "It'll hurt him more than to find out the truth by himself." Nevertheless, he was soon enveloped in a sense of uncertainty. The truth is, he could tell how Sakuragi would react to the revelation.

"But that's what I feared, though. I'm scared he would not accept it," Miyagi added, raking a hand through his hair, sighing softly.

Ayako took her time to answer him, and in her heart, she had weighted much consideration before coming to a finality. "If he's a man, he should learn to accept it."

Miyagi said nothing to it, but deep inside his heart goes out to Sakuragi for the truth in her words. 

They walked on; again they were enveloped in deep silence. Then, triggered by a thought that had been suppressed all this while, Miyagi recalled with a low voice,

"Hanamichi's foremost reason on signing up as a team member was to impress Haruko. Hehe told me that." 

A moment of stillness ensued. 

"But later he really developed profound interest for the sport. Nevertheless, he likes her all the same, you know?"

He glanced at Ayako, but still, not a word was heard from her.

As she stared into the darkening horizon, Ayako let out a sigh, her mind burdened with thoughts. She had heard him clearly, and being the manager of the team who is constantly watchful of her players, Ayako had been made known of the fact long ago. There was no need for him to tell her.

Stars were slowly emerging high above the quiet street, promising a radiant night. Looking at the sky, Ayako hoped for things between the three people in her mind to turn out beautifully at the end, as beautiful as the starlit sky. 

But she realised, at that point, there was no way of knowing how it would end.

* * * *

As the temperature steadily rose, Rukawa threw in sizeable kindling in the slow burning fire. The blaze spurred with renewed spirit and the smoke swirled into the night. 

He trailed the smoke as it ascended into the sky, mingled with the air and then vanished without a trace. But his view remained on the luminous sky, littered with stars of boundless distance.

And unconsciously he lay back on the maple trunk, enjoying the simple yet captivating panorama that many failed to heed. 

The spectacle succeeded in restoring a sense of deep relief in his once jaded mind, and for the briefest moment, he seems to forget the existence of reality. 

He was tired, not physically, but spiritually, with the things that had circumvented him lately. He was with no worries before. In fact, he had never before been so happy and at ease with his life. 

But everything seems to be in an awkward state since Sakuragi came home. Of course the red head was not the one to blame, but his own indecisiveness over one matter was at fault. 

He wanted to acknowledge this one alien feeling he felt towards a certain someone, but every time he wanted to do so, he was caught with an unexplainable sense of intimidation. And it left him bereft of every other senses save the alien feeling.

Rukawa inhaled deeply. Now, all he wanted was to recuperate, and to think through matters he never thought he would get tangled into. 

He thought about it arduously, but as it had been for the longest time, he came up with nothing. No solution, no answer whatsoever to his prolonged discontented state of mind.

* * * *

It was nearly midnight when he reached home.

Mrs. Harada's worried mien greeted him at the front door, and as he entered the main hall, the dear woman trailed him till he reached the kitchen.

"Where have you been, Kaede? I was so worried!"

Rukawa offered her a weak smile after emptying his glass of milk. "I should have called, but I didn't and made you worried. I'm sorry, oba-san."

She eyed him carefully, and noticed his distraught look. Then, mindful of the surrounding, she picked up an unfamiliar smell. It was the faint odour of smoke, which lingered on his school uniform.

He was about to wish her goodnight and was heading for the stairs when she called out to him, "You went there, didn't you?"

His pace dwindled and once he halted, Rukawa peered behind his shoulder and nodded softly, "I need to ease my mind." Seeing the softened expression on her face, he added, his tone soft and comforting, "Don't worry, I'll be okay. Oyasumi, oba-san. Ashita ne."

As her vision ensued his leave, a smile formed on her lips. 

Hunched shoulders, laggard steps, lost of appetite and sleepless nights...I'm beginning to wonder what has befallen that boy.

Without having to guess much, she could already sense what had plagued him, for he was never before left in such distressing state.

_Whoever this Haruko might be, she certainly has such influence over him_

* * *


	13. The Painful Truth

part 13 - the painful truth

* * *

Rukawa was enveloped in a thick haze of comforting mist, in a zone that knows no fear and time. He was relishing himself in the world of his own, far away from reality and seemingly forsaken worries, when a distant, disturbing sound was heard.

Unwillingly his eyes twitched open, and the first thing he noted was the knock on the door. It was already light outside, and shadows of a thick grove of bamboo in the garden was dancing against the curtain.

"Come in," he said while stifling a yawn and propping himself up. 

Glancing at the bedside clock, he thought of slipping back into the covers again, for it was only quarter past seven on a Saturday morning.

But then he grew rigid as he remembered something, and all of a sudden he felt lifeless, his eyes downcast.

Mrs. Harada's figure came into his room in that instant, donning a subtle coloured apron and flashing him her usual morning smile.

"Ohayo."

He replied without so much gusto as she did. 

She had already parted the curtains and was beginning to tidy his room when she noticed something amiss. 

"Kaede, it's nearly 7:30am."

Rukawa rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then slowly got to his feet for a lazy stretch. Then only did he answer her. "Yes, I know. Thank you for waking me, oba-san."

The middle aged woman stopped in her track and narrowed her eyes on him, whom had slowly came by the window and cast an empty stare outside. He was dawdling, unlike his usual self whenever it was weekend.

"Is something the matter, Kaede? Usually you would be out of the house by now."

There was no reaction from him, and only after she came near did he look back at her.

"II don't think I'll be going out today." 

Mrs. Harada held back an imminent smile as she peered at his face. Even as he said it, she could sense that he was actually uncertain, judging from his tone.

"OhI don't know. Haven't you said yourself that you need to ease your mind? The weather's perfect for a stroll, so I don't see why you have to stay at home and punish' yourself," she stressed out meaningfully.

Rukawa said nothing, but he was still having his views outside, seemingly heedless of her words.

"Also, it's not nice of you to keep someone waiting." 

That made him turn around and immediately his astounded expression met her eyes. Mrs. Harada edged closer, patted his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "I've known you even before you could crawl, my son. So, go on now, follow your inner voice." 

The tall raven-haired was left speechless. Even though he wanted to say something to rebut her, but not a word escaped his mouth. Only the stupefied stare remained, resting on her mien.

Stifling a laugh before darting away, Mrs. Harada added with a grin, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

She took her leave despite him still reeling over her words.

Mrs. Harada still has the winful smile on her lips as she entered the kitchen. She rested her back against a wall as the remembrance of his startled face replayed in her mind, and a thought occurred successively;

_Kaede, I believe you've truly found something missing in your life before_

_* * * *_

Mrs. Harada had left the room a while ago, but as much as he wanted for the words she uttered to release him from its grip of truth and followed her leave, still they remained and echoed in his mind.

Burdened with thoughts, Rukawa sighed, and leaned his forehead ever so slowly on the cool glass pane. He remained that way until some time later, all the while he was contemplating his heart content. But still he could not arrive at a solid decision. 

As his eyes set forth towards nothing but the emptiness of the morning sky, he seems to be seeing something out of the blue. Unblinkingly he stared at the image of a girl that slowly resembles someone he thought of constantly in the azure horizon, and as it materialises, he saw her smiling at him, her eyes gleaming against the sunrays.

Sanity slowly seeped in his mind with the rekindling of her kind and smiling face, and without realising it, he mouthed her name,

_Haruko _

_* * * *_

The housemaid in her mid fifties was washing some vegetables when she heard him descend the staircase. Anticipating him to enter the kitchen any time soon, she turned off the tap and went to the table to serve his breakfast. 

She waited for him to enter, but he never did. Instead, all she could hear was the front door being opened and closed subsequently.

Mrs. Harada hurried to the front and managed to catch a glimpse of him walking hastily towards the gate. The tall youth closed it abruptly behind him and was out of her sight even before she could blink her eyes in astonishment.

Watching him leave in such haste, she could not refrain a smile, and thus she did while slowly shaking her head.

* * * *

Rukawa was panting slightly when he reached the entrance of the park, and paused awhile to heave in a deep breath. As he stared at the entrance gate, a deep frown appeared on his face.

Would she be here? 

Suddenly the thought sprang out of nowhere. Contemplating, he was hesitant to move forward.

The time stood still, and as his heart raced beyond its normal pace, Rukawa felt like turning back, his palms dampen with nervous sweat. Then, something was heard, ruffling of footsteps from within the park that automatically caught his attention. Impetuously he paced forth and stepped on the thinning grass inside, his previous inclination had since disappeared. Farther he went, until he came to the spot where a certain someone would always wait for him.

Rukawa stood rooted as he cast his view on a solitary figure, hugging herself in the cold morning air. He wanted to call out her name and tell her how glad he felt on seeing her there, but words betrayed him, reduced to a lump in his throat. Therefore he stood silent, blending with the stillness of the surrounding.

Prompted purely by chance, slowly she turned around, anticipating nothing, but when she saw him, her eyes radiated a gleam of sheer happiness.

"Rukawa!" Haruko exclaimed, a smile he so much wanted to see appeared on her lips. "I'm so happy you're here!" she added with unpretentious enthusiasm.

She was about to come to him when he halted her with an icy response, and his gaze so sharp it could equal a keen samurai blade.

"Are you?"

She was dumbstruck, and stood questioning him with her startling eyes. "Why why shouldn't I?" her words came out in a stutter.

Rukawa pursed his lips and betrayed his own desire by appearing distant. Seeing her in a state of confusion, he regretted his cold act, but he needed to know how genuine she felt for him.

A lapse of silence pursued, and seeing that she would not budge, he became disappointed, which shone through his eyes. Not wanting her to notice the frustration he felt, Rukawa took a step back and started to pace away.

Haruko panicked and instinctively came near, grasping his shirt in a bid to stop him. "Waitplease wait!"

He halted, his face portrayed nothing but his apparent aloofness. Haruko slowly released his shirt once she was aware of her act.

"Are you angry with me?" she questioned, pondering over his face for any indication. 

He didn't say a word, merely searching into her eyes for reasons she knows not. 

"Please, Rukawa...please say something." 

She paused, but still he remained silent. Desperate for him to voice out, Haruko realised that she has got to say more to convince him. 

"All I could think of is to be with you," she imparted. "And that's the very reason I'm here, hoping that you would be here too. I'm sorry if I have disregard you days before, but I was left with no choice. Sakuragi's a friend who is very much in need of my helpanyone's help, in fact. Do understand that."

Standing before each other, Rukawa was enormously surprised with her bold revelation. Haruko on the other hand, was fighting back the fear of rejection.

"You don't know how much it hurts me to see you leave. So please stay" she added, her eyes glassy with tears.

His heart was pounding with such intensity as he stared into her eyes. 

Unable to withstand his feelings any longer, Rukawa lunged forward in one startling move and brought her to him, holding her in his arms for a time that seems like eternity. No reason could explain his action, but he knew what he had done need not any reason to contemplate. He was acting purely out of his innermost intuition.

For him, reality seems to dissipate, and slowly he felt himself seeping in a state of euphoria.

Though bewildered with his sudden action, Haruko did neither pry herself away from him, nor question his move. She stayed in his arms, relieved with the unexpected outcome between them. Something in her whispered that it was only natural for her to return his affection. Slowly, although timid at first, she brought her arms around him.

Rukawa was aware of her touch, and he was washed with relief. Having her in his arms and so close to his being is something new to him, but altogether she felt so right in his grasp. All the previous concerns and misunderstanding he had about her and Sakuragi seems to disappear with the wind.

Softly he whispered, "I love you, Haruko."

Hearing him, Haruko emitted a smile as the restrained tears dropped down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she held him close, and buried her face against him in a silent gratitude.

* * * *

It was nearly noon, and as the sun was stealthily claiming its dominant spot in the sky, a lone figure with a ripe persimmon in a hand and a folded magazine in the other was walking his way along the shops. 

The fruit, a keepsake from his friend, Youhei, when he visited him awhile ago at his workplace, was being devoured slowly while his eyes analytically darted on the people around him.

He wanted to do nothing but relax on that particular Saturday; laze around, see some friends and get a good laugh. So he did, and slowly the troubles that has been plaguing him eased off with each seemingly idle moment. 

Then a familiar figure up front caught his attention. His steps dwindled subsequently as he tried to ascertain the person once more. 

A girl of his age with chin length dark tresses was pushing her way out of an eatery, wearing a smile as she stepped onto the pavement with small gait.

Seeing her enticed a smile of his own and concurrently Sakuragi picked up his pace. 

_Fate has brought us together, I suppose_he mused with a smile.

As he was about to near her, he saw a figure equally familiar to his eyes followed her lead, and moved closer to her. 

Sakuragi's steps died in its pace as his eyes widen with disbelief and utter shock. Silently he stood and watched the pair, now walking parallel to each other. The urge to call out her name died instantly as his eyes trailed the pair in bewilderment, and increasing sadness.

It was impartially surprising to him when he noted that the two of them were seemingly engrossed in each other's company, disregarding admiring as well as envious passers by as they moved forth towards a road crossing. 

Sakuragi's unblinking eyes followed the pair. In that instant, something flashed in his mind, and it was the recollection of the look Miyagi cast him on the day he came home.

Haruko and Rukawa had then crossed the road and were gradually walking up the tree lined path Sakuragi recognised as the one that leads to her housing area. 

Seeing them together in a manner he never once thought would materialise between them, Sakuragi felt his world spinning wildly. The buzzing atmosphere around him had since been forgotten. His mind was numb, and he could not think clearly.

A lapse of time followed, yet Sakuragi remained still. The figures he had keenly trailed upon have even disappeared from view. His eyes, sullen and flabbergasted at the same time, remained transfixed on the now vacant road ahead of him.

Slowly, his senses returned, and his mind grasp what Miyagi was probably trying to convey through his odd, saddened expression every time Haruko's name was mentioned.

The half eaten persimmon was lying on the pavement long before Sakuragi took his leave, and was now reduced to what would embody his broken heart.

* * *


	14. An Autumn Rain

**part 14 - an autumn rain**

* * *

Standing solitary across the road from the Akagi's residence, Rukawa watched in silence as the front door slowly closes. He acknowledged that he should have disperse earlier on, but his heart whispered otherwise.

_Haruko, mata_...he bade silently. 

The boy allowed a little smile on his lips before turning to leave, however, not without a final glance at her house. 

Retracting the road they had once taken, Rukawa was enveloped in thoughts of the events that occurred just moments past.

The journey back from town had been a silent one. Both were aware of their physical nearness, and both of them had been ill at ease. On his part, he had even felt a little coy; the first time he had ever felt in recent times. He couldn't keep himself from glancing her way now and then, and it struck to him that he must have looked like a schoolboy foolishly in love, but he couldn't care less.

Rukawa heaved in a deep breath slowly, the feeling of contentment was visible on his face. The fair weather and mild sunrays beaming through the foliage further added to his pleasure. He was in total ease with himself, but at the same time, he was practically not himself. He felt happy beyond the limits he had ever known.

He cornered a bend slowly, having no hunch whatsoever of what awaits him, until he was greeted by a familiar voice. Rukawa looked up instantly at the impetuous tone, and there before his eyes, stood a tall figure. His pace died in its track as he looked on the other person with questions playing in his mind, yet unregistered on his face.

The person said nothing and motioned nothing, only the hardened expression on his face stared back at him in pure hatred.

"What do you want?" he queried the person in a low, impassive voice. 

Sakuragi, who was all the while visibly trying to maintain his composure, tightened his jaw at the sound of his voice. He came near and took in a deep breath. Clearly he had intended to relay his thoughts calmly, but unable to control his emotions well, the words came out in a stammer, laced with revulsion.

"I ca--I came to challenge you!"

Curiosity sparks in his mind, flickered through the shine in his eyes, yet Rukawa could not fathom the intention behind it. Wanting explanation, he waited and remained silent.

Angered at his display of aloofness, the quick tempered player charged at him, and without warning he yanked his rival's collar. "You bastard! I said I want--"

Rukawa was baffled at the sudden show of temperament, but he was quick to respond. Closing his hands on Sakuragi's harsh grip, he tugged at it and released it with a little push. Both stared at each other for a long moment in utter silence; only the sound of Sakuragi's heaving breath filled the stillness. 

"I heard you. There's no need for physical violence," finally he replied, adjusting his collar at the same time.

And the eyes that shoot back at him remained full of hatred. Rukawa grew increasingly unsettled, and wondered further the contents of the other's mind.

* * * *

They stood before each other in the brightly lit sports hall. Rukawa darted his pupils to the surrounding, and felt relieved that Sakuragi had considered such a time and deserted place to conduct the duel. He would not want anyone to witness the event that would take place. 

Sakuragi began to peel his jacket, his eyes not even once darted away from his opponent's, while Rukawa unbuttoned his deliberately. 

"What's the reason for this?" he asked as the jacket was being thrown aside. "Is personal matters involved?"

No response came from the red head player as he advanced towards the centre of the court.

Rukawa followed close. Taking his place on the defensive position, he tried to look beyond the anger in Sakuragi's eyes, trying to delve into his unseen intentions, but again he could not make out anything.

"Ten shots...and I swear I'll beat you this time," Sakuragi seethed.

The raven haired youth readied himself to receive his opponent's attack, a gesture that translated his acceptance to the challenge.

And it began in that instant. Bouncing the ball steadily, Sakuragi tried to pry for an opening. He calculated some false moves, but Rukawa seemed undeterred. Unknown to Sakuragi, his opponent was heeding his instinct, and was preparing himself for the real onslaught that was yet to come. In silence, he acknowledge some faults in his opponent's approach, but keeping in mind of Sakuragi's drawback, he confined himself from being aggressive. He kept on waiting.

The situation went on for some time. Sakuragi tried to advance, but there was never the chance for him to penetrate. Then, with a disgruntled sigh, he forcefully made his way up to the key area. Seeing no way of nearing the ring for a dunk, he tried for a range shot, and put on a terrible attempt. He watched in disappointment as the ball bounced away.

Sakuragi cried out in rage and wanted to channel his frustration on the ring post, but then he seems to thought better of it. He went back to the centre of the court with the pulsating desire to beat his opponent in the next round.

Rukawa retrieved the ball, all the while his gaze fell on his clearly enraged opponent. Team mates they are technically, yet their affiliation had never been on a friendly basis.

He did not say a word as he took his stance opposite Sakuragi, who looked so tensed that he could swallow him whole.

"Your techniques..." Rukawa glanced at him, and was met with a slightly puzzled look. "They're nowhere near my standard, so what makes you think that you can beat me?" Noting the puzzled look eventually gave way to rage once again, he then added monotonously, "Just give it up, baka."

With that, he swiftly paced inward, deflecting Sakuragi's weak defense and in no time he was already jumping for the ring, and scored the ball easily. Sakuragi on the other hand, was so much broiled in rage that he was unable to comprehend Rukawa's quick move. He stood unmoving, only able to follow his rival's action with a flabbergasted stare.

Seeing the foreseeable defeat in his eyes, Rukawa could do no more than feel sorry for him. But just when it seems that he was about to give up, the look in his eyes rapidly dissolved. Narrowing his eyes on his opponent, Sakuragi heaved in a deep breath and turned around. He had willed his might, and collected his fumbling determination to appear as one once again.

Another round went on, and then another. Outside, the sky slowly turns grey with the prospect of a downpour. 

* * * *

Sakuragi sat in silence; his heart in a wave of emotions, and his gaze blank of expression. As he stared at the flooring, the reminiscence of yesteryear flooded his mind little by little. The first image that came to view was of the first bout he had with Rukawa months ago, vivid still in his mind as if it had only happened yesterday.

And today, history has repeated itself again. 

A distance away, his raven haired adversary stood muted, watching him with concealed empathy. He was about to leave when he suddenly halted in his track and then looked back. 

Rukawa stared at Sakuragi for a long while before voicing the query that had been in his mind. "Why did you pretend?" he asked. 

However, no words were heard from Sakuragi. Only the sound of raindrops tapping on the pavement outside can be heard as he patiently waited for an answer.

Rukawa hesitantly retreated to the downcast figure.

"Your injury, it has not fully recovered. Why must you conceal it from the team?" he demanded. He realised that he was acting quite his opposite, but he had to know. Because he was concerned deeply.

A long moment passed, still nothing was heard in reply. However, he remained adamant and stood before the read head, quietly waiting for his answer. A mumbled, lifeless reply was eventually heard, "It's none of your business."

Rukawa's eyes grew livid by the seconds. He so much wanted to punch the obstinate player senseless, but he knew violence against him would amount to nothing. At long last, he gave in and looked away in disappointment. 

"Suits you. I never thought you were the strong type anyway, afraid to confront even the simple reality put before you."

He was filled with loath as he departed with those words. Never had he known the player before him could succumb to such state of hopelessness. He was not the Sakuragi that he seems to know.

With a final stare, Rukawa turned and left. He was approaching the door when a hand pulled him from behind and turned him around instantly. The next thing he knew was that Sakuragi had yank his collar tightly once again and their faces were only inches apart.

"What do you know about reality?!!" Sakuragi's deafening shout boomed through the hall. He pushed Rukawa savagely against a wall. 

Totally driven by his pent up anger, Sakuragi jerked the dazed figure before him and landed a blow squarely in his jaw. The raven haired was hit so hard that he fell on his back.

Rukawa staggered to his feet. His vision became blurry and he was not able to stand properly.

"What would you know of my sufferings?!" Again the voice reverberated the surrounding, and at that instant Rukawa felt himself being pulled forward. A series of painful head blow was felt, but he repelled the urge to return the red head's assault.

"Come on, fight me! Isn't this what you wanted?!" 

Sakuragi hit the raven haired a few times on his torso, hoping that it would trigger the savage in him, but Rukawa remained as passive as ever, withstanding the pain and the desire to retaliate.

Finally coming to his senses, Sakuragi released him. Thereafter he was consumed with remorse for he realised that brandishing his anger on Rukawa would lead to nothing but shame on his part. He shouted feverishly at him, "Damn you, damn you, kitsune!"

A moment of silence ensued. All the while Sakuragi had stared at him in despair. Slowly, he sank to his knees, a look of defeat clearly on his face. 

"Why didn't you hit me?" he demanded in a low voice. 

Rukawa remained silent, and with difficulty, he got up again and swayed on his feet. Gingerly he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and winced. Withdrawing it, a trail of blood remained on his alabaster skin. His stare lingered on Sakuragi's dejected figure, yet nothing was uttered. Finally, he picked up his jacket, and attempted to leave for the third time. But as he approached the door, again he was halted, this time by Sakuragi's mumbled inquiry,

"How did you know?"

Rukawa stood unmoving at the wide open door, outside the rain was pouring heavily. The pain on his now swollen bruises twitched with the contact of cool air.

He glanced back once, and said, "You're not going to win against anyone if you intent to stay losing." 

And then he was gone, walking placidly through the diving autumn rain. Sakuragi ensued his leave with disbelief, his mind still focused on the words he had left behind.

* * * *

"Ohayo!"

Haruko glanced behind her shoulder at the greeting, and a smile formed on her lips.

"Ohayo, Matsui."

Her best friend undid the lock on the locker next to hers and took out a few books languidly. "The rain yesterday was really heavy, wasn't it? I thought it would never stop," began her conversation.

"Ee, so desu ne. But it stopped eventually...almost thought that I could skip school today," she replied, flashing her friend a mischievous grin.

Matsui giggled a little, then remarked in despair, "I thought of the same thing..."

The two friends chatted further as they usually do while pacing towards their classroom. As they neared the staircase, they bypassed a couple of boys who were loitering in the corridor. Haruko took no notice of them, but she could not tear herself from listening to their animated conversation. 

"...there was, don't you believe me?"

"It was raining heavily yesterday, wasn't it? Only fools would be out in such a weather, and furthermore in school on Sunday. Surely you must have mistaken him for somebody else."

"But it was him! I know our school basketball players well. It was Rukawa Kaede I saw yesterday, and from the look of it, he had a fight with someone."

At the mention of the name, Haruko slowed down and eventually stopped in her track. Matsui was also rooted to the ground and was listening intently.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he was badly bruised when he left in the rain. And he left from the direction of school."

There was silence for a moment before one of the boys blurted slowly, "Sonna...I still find it hard to believe."

"You better believe it, because I never tell a tale. We can take a look at him later on, if you still don't believe me. I wonder who was the other person...must have been beaten badly, too." 

"Hm...I don't think it's hard to find out. Ja, ikimasho..."

The two boys left placidly, unaware that slightly a distance away two girls who had been listening to their conversation were left stunned and speechless.

Haruko felt Matsui's hand touching her shoulder, and she found her peering at her face, trying to ascertain if she too had heard it right. Haruko stared back uncertainly, and could not rid herself from the sudden surge of qualms.

* * * *

Rukawa could not bring his eyes to stare back directly into hers. 

"I'm fine," finally he said, giving in to her concern. "There's nothing to worry about."

He was standing before Haruko in a deserted corridor. It was in the midst of lunch break, and having accidentally bumped into each other, he knew that there was no way of escape; sooner or later she would have to be made known to it anyway. Haruko was at that point, liberated of the fear of being spotted alone with him by anyone she knows.

"But it looks serious," she whispered after inspecting his wounds. He had a swollen jaw and discoloured lips, along with strips of bandages plastered on certain parts of his face. "Were you involved in a fight?"

Rukawa had no intention to disclose, therefore he remained silent as Haruko stared at him in anticipation of an earnest answer. He darted his stare elsewhere but at her probing eyes.

They heard footsteps gearing towards their area and suddenly both of them grew timid. He was the first to walk away, but before he went Rukawa lifted his gaze to meet hers for a fleeting moment.

* * * *

Haruko's worst fear was confirmed when Sakuragi failed to show up for practice that afternoon. Out of instinct, she had suspected earlier on that Sakuragi was the one involved in the brawl with Rukawa, but there was no proof in which she could rely on. Now she was dreaded with fear that perhaps Sakuragi's absence was because of the injuries he sustained from the fight. 

As for Rukawa, everyone were surprised to see him entered the hall in such a condition. When inquired by Anzai sensei, he only stated that his injuries were due to a negligent accident at home. Everyone had to accept the reason, though it sounds vague, since it was obvious that he would not divulge into the matter any further.

* * *


	15. Revelations

**part 15 - revelations**

* * *

Haruko shifted her eyes away from the building to the piece of paper in her grasp. 

_Well, this is it_...she confirmed in silence.

Again her eyes darted around; to the vacant street and to the row of quiet neighbouring houses. Just then a passerby appeared, looking at the stranger before her with a pair of curious eyes. Haruko bowed a little in a gesture of respect to the elderly woman, and thereafter the woman eased into a smile. She watched as the woman disappeared behind the gate of a nearby house, then only did she focused once again on the dwelling before her. 

Haruko heaved in a deep breath before pushing the bell button on the gate with a cold finger, and waited. A few minutes passed without an answer, and she slowly reached for the button again. But before she could complete the task, the front door burst open, and a familiar face greeted her in equal astonishment.

"Haruko?" The person at the door was genuinely bemused with her presence before him.

The puzzlement lapse from her face, and her lips curve into a slight smile. "Youhei...komban wa."

A moment of silence preceded before he voiced out again, chuckling a little, "It's really a surprise to see you. How did you find your way here?"

Haruko held out the piece of paper with a weak grin, "I got the address from the record book." She glanced behind him while inquiring softly, "Is Sakuragi in? Seeing you open the door, I almost thought that I've obtained the wrong address."

"Hai, Hanamichi's inside," he remarked sheepishly, parting the door wide. "Er...Irrashaimase. Do come in."

She entered the Sakuragi's home timidly and waited for Youhei to close the door before inquiring further. "Sakuragi, is he alright?"

Youhei blinked in bafflement. "What do you mean by that, Haruko?"

"Well, he didn't come for practice sessions for two days straight, and later on I found out that he didn't attend classes either," she offered an explanation. "So, I thought I'd come to check on him."

He responded with an 'ah' and added later as both of them paced towards the living hall, "He's perfectly okay, but he just wanted to skip school. Didn't tell me why, though. So, here I am with him, wasting our time with some games."

Haruko felt increasing confused, but remained composed. Youhei instructed her towards a room where she could find Sakuragi on the first level before he moved farther to the back. However, on instinct, he turned back. Seeing her standing before the flight of stairs in awkwardness, he stopped short and urged,

"Go on, just treat this house as your own. There's no one else other than myself and Sakuragi. I'll get you something to drink."

Still she was unsure, but before she could say anything, Youhei had disappeared behind a door. 

Haruko stood rooted in front of the stairway, contemplating with her thoughts. Just then a voice loomed from upstairs, "Hey Youhei, where are you? Get back here, I don't know how to get to the next level!"

Guided by the voice, she went upstairs. Before long, she found the room, and inside, sitting cross legged on a sofa, was the red head she so much wanted to see. He looked totally absorbed, channeling all attention towards the TV screen while grasping a game console tightly. Haruko did not advance; merely standing at the door, looking on at him in silence. Unlike Rukawa, she noticed that Sakuragi was without any bruises, and this puzzled her deeply.

"What are you standing there for? Come and help me out!" Sakuragi hissed.

Suddenly he grew frantic, punching the buttons on the console with all his might. A depressing sound emerged from the TV screen, indicating that he had lost the game. Sakuragi groaned inwardly and grew limp altogether. "Great! I told you not to leave my side, didn't I? Look, I've lost again!"

Receiving no response, his face contorted into a deep frown. 

"Doushite?" He inquired, slowly looking towards the door, and was stunned upon realising that it wasn't his best friend who was standing muted outside, but a totally unexpected person. Clumsily he got to his feet, accidentally dropping the game console to the floor in the process. 

"It's--it's you..." he whispered with eyes unblinking.

"Komban wa, Sakuragi," Haruko greeted with a smile. "May I come in?"

It took him some time to ease from the shock. "Do...dozo." He gestured her towards the sofa, in which she inclined albeit feeling a little perturbed. It was after all her first visit to his house, and without the presence of his other family members, she could not help but to feel that way.

After seeing her being comfortably seated, he sat himself beside her. They remained silent, further adding to his nervousness. Before long, he fidgeted a bit before turning for the door. "I'll get you something to drink," he stated, sounding eager to leave. To Haruko, it was obvious that he was trying to excuse himself from her presence.

"But Youhei has already seen to it."

"I'll go and check on him," he proceeded, not even looking back. 

Uncertain as to when she would get the chance to speak to him in private again, Haruko stood up and followed him, and practically raised her voice as he began to descend the stairway, "Chotto matte!"

At the tone of her voice, Sakuragi halted, and slowly turned around. Looking ill at ease with her presence before him, he tried to avoid her stare as much as he could.

"Please, I want to have a word with you," she spoke softly.

With that, he willed himself to meet her gaze, and succumbed to its projection of concern. 

* * * *

"Everyone is worried of you."

The person beside her remained silent, resting his elbows on his knee and gazing down to the floor. 

"Ayako even said that she would come to your house and see to it that you get her extra special treatment if you failed to show up tomorrow."

That made him smile a bit and he eased a little. "With her paper fan, I suppose?"

Haruko stifled a laugh, replacing it with a grin. "I suppose so."

They grew quiet. Just as she was about to inquire him further, he directed her a question, slowly facing her, "You wanted to confront me about the bruises on Rukawa's face, didn't you?"

She was stunned at his blunt inquiry, but she was quick to rebut. "No...that wasn't the reason why I came. I came to see you." The atmosphere grew utterly quiet between them. Prompted by such stillness, she grew awkward. Finally, she looked up to gaze at his face, unable to find the way to question him in any way more appropriate but to go straight to the point. 

"Did...did the two of you got involved in a fight?" she questioned.

Sakuragi looked up in surprise, but answered a while later in a sceptic tone, "Didn't he tell you?"

All he could get from her part was mere silence. A while of wordless silence seeped between them, channeling all sorts of feelings in his heart; guilt, regret and the remaining but slowly fading anger. But guilt was the most domineering among others. Prompted by that single feeling, Sakuragi stated in a bare whisper,

"I fought with him yesterday. I beat him, over and over again...but you know what? He didn't fight back...just stoned himself while I channeled my anger at him." He let out a frustrated sigh while staring at his palms as if regretting what had happened. "He did nothing, when I wanted so badly for him to fight back."

Haruko was dazed with the revelation, and was temporarily consumed by guilt herself. She had at first harboured ill assumptions on Rukawa pertaining to Sakuragi's absence. Questions entered her mind one after another.

She rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to peer at his face. He must have been full of rage at the time, she thought, to have left Rukawa with such bruises. But why? She had to know what had prompted him to such extend. "Why, Sakuragi? Why did it happened?"

He offered her a weak grin, but somehow he appeared calm. 

"I was deeply jealous for what he has that I don't." Staring at her earnestly, he then added, "Although I don't want to acknowledge this...not in front of him, I had to accept that I can never equal him. Perhaps I was not meant to play basketball at the first place," he shrugged. Watching her expression grow dim with each words he spoke, Sakuragi could not help but to refrain from telling the real truth. There were details that he had intentionally left out from the confession; the truth in which he knew would bring the person before him not calm, but only sadness.

Haruko's heart trembled with emotions as she listened to him. The Sakuragi she knew was now reduced to such a state of despair, and she had put part of the blame to herself for not being able to notice his misery sooner.

"I was at the brink of giving up...felt hopeless beyond all means."

His words appalled her greatly. "Don't say that, don't ever give up! You have so much of potential...and besides, there's nothing to stop you," she pleaded, unconsciously clutching his shirt.

He gave a little laugh and suddenly aware of her act, slowly she released him, and turned crimson with embarrassment. 

"Don't worry, I'm okay now," he smiled. "A person has already opened my eyes to reality."

Again she was consumed in confusion, but she frowned as an alarming thought formed in her mind. "You're not going to quit the team, are you?"

Seeing the concern on her face, he felt deeply touched. It was the greatest gift that a gentle heart could ever yield, he thought in silence. Laughter preceded his words thereafter. "No I'm not." Sakuragi lowered his gaze to the floor in embarrassment, and added a confession weakly, "However, the thought had entered my mind before."

Haruko was momentarily relieved, but still she was slightly ambiguous with the whole thing. "Sakuragi, is there something else you kept away from me?" 

Sakuragi was becoming more of his old self, and sat back as he stared at her. "I have something to tell you. Something that I should have confide in you earlier, but I was always without the courage to do so." 

The seriousness in his voice and the silence that preceded his words reminded her so much of a certain past between them. She looked up in alarm, her eyes locking into his, but to her utmost surprise, Sakuragi looked away.

"After being dormant for such a long time, my capability to play like what I once was just vanished," he imparted without the courage to look at her eye to eye. He was ashamed to relay such words to the very person who had encouraged him towards basketball at the first place.

The expression on her face altered almost immediately. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Ayako...or anyone else, at least?" Haruko was deeply concerned for she had heard of the phenomena, and knew the detriment implication it can cause to a rising player like Sakuragi. 

"I...I lacked the confidence, moreover after returning from the hospital," he relayed softly. "Imagine the fear I felt after failing to score a ball. It was as if I had never done any training whatsoever. I didn't know who I could turn to to relieve me out of this tension. But I should have known better." Sakuragi broke into a sheepish smile. "After I shared this with you, I feel better instantly. I'm not backing away so easily now. In fact, I'm bursting with determination. I want to be the best, even if it means I have to do nothing but practice to perfect myself."

Haruko was washed with relief. "So desu ka?" She relaxed and smiled. "You don't know how happy I am to hear this." 

They exchange smiles, and Sakuragi was the first to look away, flushing slightly. Just then, a sharp rap was heard on the partly open door, startling them both.

"May I come in?" 

It was Youhei at the door, grinning thoroughly while balancing a jug of lemonade and a few cups on a tray, along with some packs of snacks. "I brought some stuff to eat and something to wash it down with."

Sakuragi stood up and neared his friend. "And it took you more than half an hour to prepare it?" He picked up a packet and scrutinised it, then darted his eyes to the jug of drink. "Not only is this snack convenient, but lemonade on a cold day like this? I think you can come up with something better, my friend..."

Youhei grabbed the packet from him. "Like you can come up with something better? For your information, I had to run to a nearby store to get these...AND, it took me only twenty minutes to come up with these, not thirty." He smiled smugly at the expression of disgust he got from Sakuragi at having lost the debate. "Come Haruko, let's ignore him and fill our stomachs."

Haruko's eyes followed the bickering friends as they set the tray on a small table, a smile imminent on her lips at the prospect of typical, happy days to come.

* * * *

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Haruko eyed the two friends alternately, "And you too, Youhei."

The mentioned person waved a little as she descend the small stairway towards the tarmac. "It's nice to have you around...at least it's a change from the usual stuff we use to do here," he waved his hand in distaste and continued in a whisper, "...boring stuff."

"Hey!" Sakuragi elbowed him slightly. "Then how come you're here almost everyday?"

Haruko could not contain a smile. After the two friends had ended their bickering, she parted farewell. "Ja, atode."

Both Sakuragi and Youhei ensued her leave, and they remained quiet for some time. Calculating that she would already be out of hearing range, Youhei turned to Sakuragi and spoke softly, careful not to let his tone be heard by any but the intended receiver, "You told her yet?"

"Hm?" The red head stared at his friend questioningly, his eyes blinked in sheer bemusement. "Told her what?"

"That you saw her with Rukawa the other day. That you know that something's going on between them?"

Sakuragi quieted. Slowly he shifted his gaze away from Youhei's, down to the road that Haruko had just taken. The girl was no longer there, but his gaze remained transfixed to the quiet road for a long moment. Youhei observed this course of action in silence, patiently waiting for his answer, yet it never came.

Finally, after what seems like forever, the tall youth let out a soft sigh, smiling as he did so, and confronted his friend with the much awaited reply, "There's no need to...perhaps it's for the best." 

And with that, he abruptly turned around and stepped inside the house, calling his friend in a cheery tone as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "Hey, you still owe me the tips to get to the next level."

Youhei said nothing while the red head climbed the stairs. Yet, as he slowly close the door, the feeling of sympathy crept to his heart. From upstairs, he could hear Sakuragi humming a tune loudly, yet, having known him since before they entered middle school, Youhei knew his friend all too well. From experience, he knew that no one would ever be so calm when it comes to parting with loved ones, let alone this friend of his whose heart had never before been touched to the extent as what Haruko had on him.

_"...perhaps it's for the best..."_

The words echoed in his mind once again. 

_But for whose best interest is it?_ Youhei questioned himself again and again, but was not met with any answer.

* * * *

The next day, everyone who came in the hall was surprised by a loud, feisty greeting, which came from none other but a certain red head who came much earlier than he usually does.

"Hey, where have you been the last two days? No words, no message, no nothing. What has happened to you?" inquired Miyagi who was the first to came in with Mitsui that afternoon.

Setting aside the pail of water and the floor cleaner, Sakuragi replied sheepishly, "I...I took an unwarranted leave. Sorry about that, but I just needed the time to relax..."

Both the more senior players started to abuse him with 'welcoming' gestures when the others walked in, including Rukawa.

Noticing him entering the hall, Sakuragi greeted loudly, "Konnichi wa! Hey, kitsune!"

Rukawa halted for a moment at the sound of his voice. He stared at Sakuragi in slight bafflement. The day before, he had anticipated that the player would eventually come back to the team, but he never expected that Sakuragi would be in the total opposite of the mood he had portrayed days before. 

A smile, both unpretentious yet sardonic at the same time, decorated his lips as the red head player neared his silent teammate. "Have you missed me while I was gone?" Sakuragi snickered.

What came in as a reply was a bored sigh, and a muffled 'aho' as the raven haired player proceeded to the bench, bypassing Sakuragi with the slightest acknowledgement. 

However, beyond anyone's awareness, Rukawa had a little smile on his face, and it was a smile of genuine relief.

* * * *

"Ja, mata!"

Sakuragi nodded slightly to the person, "Mata, Yasuda-san!"

Everyone had already left the locker room after a labourious day of training. Left alone in the area save the company of Rukawa, still busy with his belongings, Sakuragi edged near, and stated nonchalantly,

"I do not came back on your advice. I came back because I wanted to make sure I get the proper training to beat you one of these days."

Already accustomed to him singing his own praises, Rukawa stifled a yawn, a gesture that popped a vein of irritation on the red head's smooth forehead. He continued stuffing his clothes and other essentials into a small duffel bag and pretended that he had heard nothing of the sort. Finishing the task, he then shouldered the bag and coolly went for the exit as Sakuragi slowly followed him close.

"You got a lot of nerves to project the very image of a cool, macho guy who cares for nothing but his own self. But actually inside, you're just like any other being; wanting to be cared...and to care for others."

Rukawa almost halted at the mention of this, but he resumed his pace, albeit a little slower than before. However, the next thing being said by Sakuragi totally root him to the ground,

"You do like her, don't you?"

Rukawa was tempted to look back, but he managed to absorb the shock as quickly as it had first came to his face upon hearing him part with the words. A while of silence ensued before the red head added,

"Take good care of her, alright? Because if you don't then that's when I'll come in."

From his profile, Sakuragi could sense that the person before him was quite taken aback, but being an aloof person as he is, he knew Rukawa would not turn back to let him see the astounded expression on his face. Sakuragi smiled triumphantly as the other person walked away, and he could have swear that he saw a smile on his face as the raven haired turned towards the exit.

* * *


	16. Trust Only Your Wings

**part 16 - trust only your wings**

* * *

~ Note: The poem entitled 'Trust Only Your Wings' is the work of a Turkish poet whose name I have forgotten^^. Translation work was done by Cevat Çapan. Esra Rukawa aka the person formerly known as Aoi or Alexia was the one who provided me the link to the poem's site^^ Thank you Esra! *hugs* ~

As he leaned against the door, Rukawa could hear the faint dribbling sound from the hall within, obviously made by the one person he had left behind in the building just a while ago. The sky above was slowly reddening, and the cold, dampened evening wind was sweeping his face slowly as he remained there, his mind wrought in thoughts.

_"You do like her, don't you?"_

Again and again the red head's question entered his mind, yet he could not cast it from his mind as easily as it had appeared. Sakuragi was somehow aware that there is something between him and Haruko. Yet how he knew of it, remained a mystery.

Rukawa glanced back for a long moment. Through a slight gap on the sliding door, he could see the figure inside still very much determined in his practice. There were no signs of giving in to his fatigue although from experience he knew that Sakuragi's sweat glistened body would need a rest tremendously. Each jump for the ring was made with full effort. Each score produced a smile of satisfaction on his lips. And each step thereafter was renewed with newfound energy as he made his way to the different positions in the key area for another try. 

Seeing Sakuragi's determination sparked yet another recollection of his words still vivid in his mind, for it was only avowed audaciously in his face just moments before.

_"Take good care of her, alright? Because if you don't then that's when I'll come in."_

Finally, with a sigh, Rukawa looked away. "Fool...not in another hundred years," he muttered under his breath, smiling slightly as he did so. 

Languidly he paced down the corridor towards the gate, and the late evening glow highlighted the calm and radiance of his expression.

* * * *

No more than several paces out of the school compound, Rukawa halted instantly as he discerned the view not far away before him. Solitary by a vending machine on the lonely walkway, warming her hands with every exhale of her breath, stood Haruko clad in her scarcely warmth providing school uniform. She had gone through the trouble of changing her trainer and sports attire to proper reflect their school's rules and regulation, in which he had never heed nor abide. He smiled at that, and shook his head slightly. She had a muffler about her neck, but still it was insufficient for the weather had turned unexpectedly colder than the day before. 

The girl would focus her attention on any sound she heard, even at the flapping of a bird's wings. When she looked up and realised that the path was deserted as ever, she would hid her disappointment with a little smile. 

Rukawa did not advance, though, if driven purely by intuition, he would have already be by her side. He least expected to find her there, seemingly waiting for him, although that was what he had hoped in his heart. The raven haired kept silent and remained there, looking on at her with his intensely piercing yet contented eyes.

Finally he began to tread his way slowly to her. At first she was not aware of it, for her mind was occupied elsewhere for the briefest moment. Of what he knows not, but he had hoped that it was not the thought of giving up. Only when he was much nearer did the sound of his footsteps alerted her senses. She looked up with much anticipation; like a child's eagerness towards mysterious gifts wrapped in colourful paper. And when she noticed that it was him walking towards her, her lips aptly formed into a smile.

Rukawa felt immensely calm at the sight of her that his expressionless eyes began to thaw out of its accustomed look, projecting a stare of affection and serenity instead.

"Komban wa." She greeted him as he halted before her.

The person before her remained silent, but he cast aside his duffle bag and took off the jacket that he had on. "Here," he said while holding up the garment to her. He saw the astonishment in her eyes, which slowly turned to uncertainly. She looked at the jacket before her, but before she could say anything, the jacket was trust in her hand. "Put this on, or you might catch a cold," he added.

Without further thought she abide him. Slowly she put it on, and the dark brown leather jacket hung awkwardly on her much smaller frame. The newfound warmth returned blood in the veins of her frigid fingers once again. Indeed she had to thank him for the generous offer, for if left in the cold air and the freezing wind much longer, she knew her teeth would start to chatter. But the words were lost, and there was nothing more she could do but to gaze at him in the eyes.

Everything around them became still as they both stared at each other; he was just being calm, while she was still searching for the missing words. Finally, a smile came to his lips and he said, "Wakarimashita."

Haruko gave him an inquiring look. "Nan desu ka?" she questioned, her brows were knitted in a frown. However, the person before her chose to stay as voiceless as ever. Only his soft gaze remained transfixed on her puzzled one.

"Rukawa...what is it?" she inquired again, softly so as to entice a reply. She searched his eyes for the explanation, but human as she is, she could not read his thoughts.

Eventually he sighed and looked away. In a barely audible tone, he imparted, "All this while, I thought that Sakuragi's resentment towards me was only prompted by the matters on court. But..." Gradually his stare alleviate to hers once again, "Now I know that there's something else."

Haruko got a sense of where his words might lead, and already she began to feel awkward. But before she could recoil and look away, he resumed, "He cared for you, but you cared for someone else. I was stupid, wasn't I? Senseless and acting like a fool who behaved like he owned the world and therefore feels like nothing else matters anymore."

Haruko was stunned, as well as feeling very much ill at ease. She did not how to react or what to say, for it was totally unexpected of him to utter such words. She could feel that her face was blushing profusely, and her heart was pounding like mad.

Then, unexpectedly, he walked away, leaving her more confused than ever before. His hands were tucked snugly in his pockets, and he was pacing away languidly. But, before long, he looked back and called to her. "Let's give Tofuku-ji a little visit, shall we?" he added, looking impassive like he normally does.

Slowly the smile returned on Haruko's lips, and gradually she found her pace. On seeing her walking towards him, Rukawa resumed his pace, and eventually she had to trot to catch up with him. The pair walked under a row of willowy birches deep in their autumn hue. They were silent as the dormant trees, but simply they found comfort in each other's company.

* * * *

At their destination, both were still as silent as before, but the sight that greeted them was the cause of such spate of silence between them. In the horizon, the sun was slowly setting, and bathed in the reddish glow, the shades of autumn that surrounds them seemed even more breathtaking.

"It's as beautiful as before," finally her feminine voice surfaced, and Rukawa transferred his gaze towards his companion. Seeing her full of smiles as she lifted her view upwards to the trees in their heightened autumn grace, contentment filled his heart.

A gust of wind swept the trees and brought along with it a host of leaves already frail from their branches. Suddenly, driven by sheer intuition and childlike inquisitiveness, Haruko raised her hands in the air. Rukawa noticed it, and subsequently diverted his gaze upward. The falling leaves were cascading on them lightly, and then he understood what she was trying to do. Although he find it odd, he too held up his arms to the sky.

Haruko emitted a little laugh as she discerned him imitating her gesture of trying to grasp the leaves as they lither to the ground. She bend down and grabbed handfuls of them at her feet and began to toss them at him. Nothing happened at first, but after a few more attempts, scarlet and brown leaves of equal volume were tossed back at her by an avenging raven haired youth.

Her laughter filled the air, while on his part, the smile on his face was the testament of his happiness.

They remained that way until there were no more breath to spare, and soon after Haruko sank to her knees, heaving much needed breaths while still giggling. Rukawa succumbed after one last throw, and he let himself fall backward, letting the leaves to cushion his fall. Haruko brushed through her hair and laughed as she pulled out a few leaves which got tangled in her dark brown mane. A while later she crept near him, and stretched out her legs. Time passed as they lay idle enjoying the sunset.

"You surprised me...greatly," she said while extending her arms to her back and glanced at him.

He turned his view towards her, but remained silent, urging her to continue.

Haruko fathomed the look in his eyes and decided to change the topic. She realised that she could not continue with such piercing yet inquisitive eyes looking back directly into hers. "Iie. Nothing..."

Rukawa eventually propped himself on an elbow, but keep on staring at her in silence. She flashed him a meek smile. "Okay..." She smiled. Having being defeated, she admitted softly, "You surprised me greatly by loving this place so much. I could not help but wonder. And ponder on it sometimes. It's just that..." Haruko looked around, trying to find the words so as not to sound pointless. Suddenly she remembered a thought that had occurred to her during her first visit to the place, but never had she the courage to voice it out then. "It seems to me that this place kind of...reminds you of someone." She shifted her gaze to him, and found that he had already looked away.

The stillness prolonged. Rukawa, in his silence, was swathed in memories of times past, but a cold gust of wind brought him to present time. Still he said nothing at the very end. Haruko, who was all the while pensively gazing at him, comprehended his demeanor which roused a feel of sympathy within her.

"Would you like to share a story of mine?"

Despite being silent, Rukawa looked on at her. He did not know that she had perceived the eagerness that was reflected in his eyes, and therefore she continued.

"Of all the people I know, I love my grandmother the most, being eccentric as she was and always without worries. She was oddly fond of English literature when she was young. She liked poem the most; sad ones, uplifting ones, and even dark, intriguing ones. But I did not share this interest of hers, because English was alien to me." A smile radiated her face as she recalled the memories kept well in her mind. "After my grandfather passed away, she came to live with my family, and I shared the bedroom with her. Every night she would recite a particular poem for me to ponder to sleep. But as I was still a mere child, I did not appreciate it as I could not understand even a word of it."

Rukawa realised that after these words were uttered, Haruko lapse into a long silence. Her gaze was fixed to the placid pond farther down the area, but he could not see the look in her eyes.

"But I realised I should have at least made an attempt to understand it back then. Probably she would be happy if I had; having one who shared her interest," she resumed. Her tone was tinge with sorrows as she added, "Now that my grandmother is gone, the poem so much reminds me of her, and night after night, I found myself yearning to listen to her voice again, rendering that particular poem. Regrets would slowly fill me in. After I made the effort to appreciate her poem, then only did I feel better. Now, every time I miss her, I would recite the poem so as to be reminded of her."

Haruko shifted her eyes to him and smiled upon seeing that he had actually listened to her intently. "And I presumed that you must have felt the same way about this place similarly with the way the poem had brought memories of my grandmother to me."

The youth beside her kept mum, just as she expected of him. Then suddenly, as she was about to move into another subject to rid the solemn mood between them, he responded softly.

"My mother loved this place, especially when spring came and the blooms began to appear." He stopped abruptly, glanced her way and inquired, "Have you seen rape blossoms?"

The girl beside him smiled broadly. "The ones with yellowish petals and had long stalks? How could I not? They're famous at the Hama-rikyu gardens in Tokyo...and I went there just last spring. Beautiful, aren't they?"

He nodded slowly and added, "She would come here and do nothing but to look at the rape blossoms. Sometimes she would even bring along her easel and paints, and thereafter spent hours drawing the scenery. Every morning she would go here without fail. And because I was the only child, she would drag me along. Initially I was hesitant, but she never looked happier...so I followed her anyway." Rukawa grew silent as the occurrences of the past once again flood his mind. "That's when I am remembered of her the most; when she was here in the place she loved most," At long last he resumed.

Rukawa did not speak for a long time thereafter. Instead, he continued to gaze out to the open field, now littered with fallen leaves, and expressed nothing on his mien. But the repentant in his gaze remained as a silent hint of his true sentiment at that time being.

Haruko on the other hand, knowing that it is best to leave him to himself, remained quiet. She too gazed at the open field, and little by little she could imagine how it must have looked in spring with the rape blossoms covering every inch of available land. Only much later did she voiced what she had on her mind ever since he spoke of his mother.

"Yokatta," she exclaimed in relief. To see him looking on at her with a slight frown upon his face, she resumed, "I'm happy; happy that despite me rendering the dull story of my grandmother, you cared to listen, and I am also happy that you were willing to share the knowledge of your mother with me. Thank you...for showing me this side of you."

She sensed him stirring slightly and subsequently she heard him say, "Your story was not dull. My mind kept thinking of your 'eccentric' grandmother."

Haruko laughed heartily. "Being eccentric is not senile, if that is what you had in mind! Although her taste and preference were peculiar, considering her traditional upbringing, she was really a person forward in mind. She could be the Prime Minister had she been born a man. But don't get me wrong; she was very feminine in all her ways. And her voice...to hear her render a poem, it soothes one's heart."

He emitted a little smile at her lengthy account. Had he known the outcome, he would have kept the thought to himself. 

Silence prevailed thereafter. Only the sound of wind and the occasional ruffle of leaves as they stirred in their spot filled the moment.

Suddenly, she felt a weight on her thigh, and looking down, she found herself staring directly into his face. The colour rushed to her cheeks, and she was lost for words, for there on part of her outstretched legs, was where he came to rest his head. She felt the urge to resist him, but the other part of her conscience had asked her to consider it. At length, feeling feverishly shy yet fortunate, she let him be.

"Can you recite the poem to me?" She heard him say. Her pair of eyes drifted to his mien for a long while, and feeling the calm finally returning to her senses, she imparted a quiet response of affirmation.

As she nod and then paused for a while; sifting through the many memorized poems of her late grandmother for the particular one she intended to relay, Rukawa sank deeper in relaxation. He closed his eyes and waited.

Not long after her soft voice radiated to his hearing, rendering the verses in a foreign tongue as he remained there, close to her. Rukawa felt himself engulfed in a state of total contentment. To him, it felt soothing to be nowhere but near her, and to simply listen to her voice. And he had never felt better.

If one day our love flies away from us, my love,  
like smoke with a rucksack at its back  
if our love goes away, my love,  
to somewhere we haven't dreamt of  
like the dust fallen off from the wing of a butterfly  
hit by an angel  
or like a broken branch floating in a waterfall  
trust only your wings

Life is a door handle which we hold tightly  
at the edge of a void we created ourselves  
and love, a violin that fell into our deepest well  
when the roads we walk on get narrower  
and the stairs we step on collapse  
my love  
trust only your wings

Lovers know that  
spring is a shower of birds  
the taboos created by those who are unable to love  
disappear in the childish shades of summer  
and love goes to pieces in our mouths  
as autumn dissolves like a piece of yellow candy  
and if there is talk of an unending winter, my love,  
beloved,  
trust only your wings

When I hold out my hand to show you the ships  
there's a captain at the helm fainted by the odour of blood  
in the horizon a country floating towards the heart of fire  
and a swarm of locusts coming out of the suitcases  
as the feathers of doves  
hit by fighters in the air scatter away  
my love  
comb your hair on the ever-changing maps  
and trust only your wings

If they take me away one day with my hands tied  
to places unknown by my poems and every other soul  
stand on the rusty shoulder of the world  
like a migratory bird flown out from my forehead  
and when you take off heading for my absence  
fear not, my love  
fear not  
trust only your wings

Haruko shifted her gaze towards his face as she ended the poem, and could not help but to let out a small sigh on seeing that he had probably gone to sleep, breathing softly. She kept on staring at him, her mind filled with the thoughts of him, whose head moved slightly at the sudden spate of silence. Instinctively, though at first her fingers trembled a little as she reached out her hand, Haruko caressed the strands of hair on his forehead, pondering into his childlike expression as he sleep.

Suddenly, her mind rekindled Sakuragi's words, the one that were relayed to her days before: _"I wanted so much for him to hit me back, but he didn't." _And looking at the face now peaceful like a child, she comprehended one quality in this being so little understood by many, which she found touching; the need to protect those he cared for, but in which he did not show.

"You were trying to protect him, weren't you? And all these while, you regarded him as a friend, isn't it so?" She whispered, and continued to gaze lovingly at his face, her lips smiling softly.

* * * *

Rukawa was awaken from sleep aptly as the sun began to dissipate behind the range of mountains to the west. He was dazed and confused at first, and it was clearly shown on his face as he tried to fathom his surrounding. It seemed to him like hours had passed, and whether it was dawn or dusk, he could not tell the difference. Nevertheless, familiarity returned to him as he caught sight of her mien.

"What time is it?" he asked, and his voice sounded slightly panicky.

Haruko laughed a little. "It has been only half an hour since you fell asleep. The poem does have an instant effect on you, so it seems. You must have fallen asleep the moment the first verse was rendered."

"Oh." He responded blandly. Thereafter he rose to his feet and acted nonchalant, trying to keep his cool as best as he could. But he failed utterly as she had now understood him better. Haruko smiled broadly at his already anticipated demeanor, shook her head slightly and then said, "Come. Let's leave before it gets too dark for us to see."

Rukawa could not contain his surprise when she slowly held out a hand to him. He stared at her long and hard. Then, he smiled; a smile both soft and full of warmth.

The light in the sky had receded, and in the near darkness, a pair of hands interlocked each others', belonging to a pair of youth as they stepped away from their secret land.

* * *


	17. An Unlikely Friendship

**part 17 - an unlikely friendship**

* * *

The days that followed were both memorable and uplifting for each and everyone in the team. The frequency of practice sessions has been increased from three to five times a week, including Saturdays, in accordance with the fast approaching Winter Tournament. Nevertheless, no one complained, even though their practice load also had been subsequently increased.

Watchful from afar, Rukawa noted that Sakuragi had made some improvements. Often, the red head player would even stay behind to warm up his basics skills. Miyagi and Ayako seems to understand his condition and at times accompanied him for the moral support he so much needed. And as the days passed by, the crowd that stayed back to accompany him grew in number, and eventually everyone in the team were present till late in the evening, helping Sakuragi in any way they could, and their bond as a team grew stronger than ever before.

By the end of the week, Sakuragi had regained much of the basic skills he thought he had once lost. Such a vast improvement delights the others, and instilled in them a sense of hope.

Happy at his outcome and keeping her promise as well, Ayako treated everyone to a lunch the coming Saturday after practice ends.

"G--guys, eat what you like...but please have mercy for my poor purse!" The manager had managed to squeak before they were to take down their orders. All the others seemingly did not heed her words as they began to excitedly change opinions on the food listed on the menus. Before long, Ayako plopped down on her chair, looking slightly ashen faced.

Haruko, who was seated beside her, patted her arm reassuringly and whispered, "Boys will be boys. Demo, daijobu...I'm sure they'll be considerate." And she was right. Ayako stepped out of the eatery looking very much relieved, and with a purse only slightly lighter than when she first came in.

They bade farewell and dispersed thereafter, each taking their separate ways. Only four of them still remained; Ayako, Haruko, Rukawa and the celebrated person, Sakuragi. 

"Now, there's only one thing left," remarked Ayako as she peeled her eyes away from Miyagi, the last to depart other than the mentioned four. She looked down to the two plastic bags dangling from each of her grasp. "These bento are unusually heavy, especially the one for Akagi senpai, but a promise is still a promise." She sighed and lifted her pair of piteous looking eyes towards Haruko, hinting her for company.

It was hard for her not to miss it, and out of sympathy coupled with a sense of responsibility, Haruko smiled as she took the heavier package from Ayako's hand. "Let me help you then," she said, and Ayako grinned cheerfully at her. "But we have to take a taxi if we are to go to Kogure senpai's house first."

Ayako nodded in agreement and subsequently hailed for a taxi. One came by just moments after, and waited patiently as both girls took their leave.

Rukawa was silent all the while, but his piercing gaze was fixed on the straight haired girl. Haruko turned back before boarding the taxi, and after saying goodbye to Sakuragi, she took a glance at Rukawa and gave a slight smile.

"Thank you for lunch! And hey, I'll be waiting for the next one real soon!" Sakuragi shouted as the vehicle moved away. From the rear screen, Ayako could be seen wearing a scowl and holding out a fist at him. He laughed out loud at her display of mock anger, and removed a hand from his pocket, balled it into a fist and waved it at the manager in return.

"Cool, isn't she?" He turned to his silent teammate after the taxi was out of sight, but the area was surprisingly vacant. Puzzled, he looked around, and saw that the raven haired player was slowly descending the opposite road.

* * * *

Rukawa knew he was being followed by his red headed teammate, but he acted nonchalant and carried on his pace. Though feeling very much uncomfortable, however, not even once did he turn back to voice his dissatisfaction of being followed, because he knew it would tantamount to nothing; Sakuragi's skin is as thick as an elephant's. Weary from the strenuous practice that morning and sleepy after all those food, the mind image of his comfortable bed at home subconsciously quickened his steps.

"Oi!" Suddenly the all too familiar voice reverberates, obviously directed to him for he knew that there was no one else on that stretch of road other than them both. But he walked on in silence and did not turn back.

Finally, after a few more attempts were also left unheeded, Sakuragi trotted near. 

"Are you deaf?" He scowled, now walking adjacent to the person he thought as the most insensitive person alive. He was quite annoyed for being forced to chase him, and his face was slightly flushed. 

Rukawa glanced at him and queried impassively, "What do you want?"

Sakuragi laughed and lapse into ease. He scrutinised the person beside him closely for any sign of distraught. He could not deny that somehow he enjoyed instilling a little bit of anger into this unresponsive person whenever chance permits. "Do you think I was following you?"

"It clearly looked that way," the raven haired youth replied.

Again he snickered, and as he ceased, Sakuragi imparted sarcastically, "Who do you think you are? A rock star? I'm on my way to visit a friend, and it so happens that we use the same road. Following you? Why would I waste my time for that?"

Rukawa said nothing and reminded himself not to pay heed to whatever he might say later. He had concluded that Sakuragi could do nothing but irritate him with his words, and thus spoiling his air. A long lapse of silence followed.

"Oi, Rukawa...which team do you like best in the NBA?" All of a sudden the red head's voice surfaced again. As he directed the question, Sakuragi glanced at his mien. "The Timberwolves? L.A. Lakers? or Seattle's Supersonic?"

Being his normal self, Rukawa took his time to answer. Yet he was slightly taken aback to know that Sakuragi had such knowledge. "You've done your homework. But which team I like would make no difference to an ignorant underdog like you."

Sakuragi smiled triumphantly, but recalling the raven haired's words again, a frown appeared. "Hey!! You're picking a fight, aren't you?" All he got for an answer was an offhand shrug. At long last he resumed, "But you know what? I'm a better man now, and I'm not triggered easily. Say what you may, but if you're calling for a fight, you've picked the wrong guy. I've got a better use of my energy."

This new improvement surprised him greatly, and Rukawa could not detach the feeling of awe in his heart. He glanced secretly at Sakuragi, thoughts and questions were filling his mind, but he kept them to himself.

"Chicago Bulls."

"Huh?" The red headed player was confused for he was not paying attention at all, and it was clearly registered on his face.

Rukawa repeated his words slowly this time. "I said I like the team Chicago Bulls."

"Oh..." Sakuragi's face was contorted into a frown for he wasn't quite sure he had heard the team before, but he was too proud to admit it. "That team...y--yeah, I've heard of it. They were way down the league last season. Terrible team!"

The silent one halted abruptly and gave him an odd look, though slightly. "Chicago Bulls...the team was NBA's champion last season...and also for the season before last," he stated flatly.

The colour drained from Sakuragi's face, while Rukawa on the other hand, noticed the change on his mien and kept on staring at him.

"What difference does it make?" Sakuragi retorted just as soon as he recovered. His cheeks were then tainted red. "No one and nothing can be at the top forever." Deeply embarrassed he was at such a blunder he made, yet to uplift what dignity he had left in the eyes of the person beside him, Sakuragi was willing to put up a verbal fight, even if it meant for him to talk nonsense.

Rukawa looked away and gave a long, bored sigh. "Whatever..."

Peace was instilled for a bit longer, though Rukawa was uncertain for how long it would last if he is to continue being with Sakuragi on the same road.

"How long have you been playing basketball? When you said that you had practiced scoring for millions of times, I couldn't help but wonder." Unexpectedly another question came out from the red head's mouth.

Being careful not to say something that might further strain the condition between them, Rukawa gave in softly, "Nearly ten years."

Suddenly Sakuragi laughed. "Ten whole years? I've only started to play less than a year ago but already I am better than you! Being a natural born star is really something..." he trailed off, and lapse into a dreamy smile. "And that's what I am."

Getting tired of it, Rukawa stopped abruptly and said, "Look, if you want to sing your own praises, tell them to someone who would be very much interested. I am certainly not the one."

Sakuragi too, halted and peered at his face long and hard, as if something was awfully wrong. Rukawa on the other hand, felt deeply disturbed at his conduct that he paced away soon after. Before long Sakuragi caught up with him and voiced out incredulously, "You've changed! Seriously you've changed!" And he laughed again.

Rukawa paid no attention, but he knew that Sakuragi had voiced out exactly what he had in mind. He didn't know since when he had learn to show so much of himself, emotion-wise, but either directly or indirectly, he knew the change in him had been only recently. Beginning to feel slightly embarrassed, he walked away, wanting to rid Sakuragi's company as fast as he could.

But before long Sakuragi narrowed the gap between them and uttered, "Demo, daijobu...it's fun, isn't it? To truly be yourself no matter where you are. And who you're with. This is the way to lead your life; without pretense! If I am to say...you're slowly acting more... compassionate. Compassionate?" He repeated as his expression changed suddenly. "Urgh...I can't believe I've described you as being compassionate! You, among all heartless people!"

Rukawa wanted to halt, and voiced out his thought; _I'm not pretending!_ But he knew it was better for him to keep it to himself, or draw more unwanted remarks from the red head player.

On seeing that Rukawa had remained silent, Sakuragi smiled. "You're lucky that Haruko is willing to put up with you. She has this, this...thing...for you, and I still can't find the reason why. It must be your luck purely. Some people...they have all the luck they can get."

Stillness filled the minutes that gone between them. Rukawa digested everything the red headed player had said, and in the silence, each one of it replayed in his mind again and again.

"Having the whole team to support you, you're luckier than you thought." Finally he said, and glanced at him though no expression registered on his mien. Sakuragi looked back at him in silence, and the spell was unbroken for a long moment thereafter.

After he had retracted his gaze, Sakuragi sighed. "Bitter. You know, bitterness was what I felt when I learned that I might not get to play basketball at all should my injury get worst. But hey, I guess my will is strong...and with the team being so supportive, I made it through." Then he stopped suddenly, and looked back as if remembering something. "Anyway, I saw that Haruko did not make any contact to you just now. Not even a wave of goodbye or whatsoever." Then he grew excited. "Hey, has she dumped you? She should have at the very first place...and opt me instead!"

He laughed haughtily and unconsciously in his excitement he pat Rukawa's back repeatedly, hard and stinging. "Sugoi! Sugoi!" he exclaimed as he did so without a worry in the world.

The raven haired felt himself stiffened in annoyance. Though at first he let him be, but now as the pain on his back increased with each seemingly carefree slap, he felt he could stand it no longer. "Touch me again, and you're dead." He said finally, and he tried to make his tone impassive yet petrifying. He knew it would work, but he was dealing with no faint hearted soul. In reply was more laughter, but the stinging pat nevertheless ceased.

"Kitsune, you're a fool who doesn't even give himself a chance, ne? We need to joke and laugh once in a while in order to be happy, so cheer up!"

Rukawa gave him a sidelong glance. He acknowledged the truth in his words, but he would rather be dead than be caught agreeing with him openly. Therefore he kept mum. Seeing Sakuragi so carefree and happy, the same kind of feeling bit by bit began to influence him. A smile threatened to surface, but he fought gravely within to suppress it. Time passed, and for just this once, Rukawa felt really at ease with his teammate's company.

"Hey," After some time, again the red head's voice broke the silence. "We are to fight Kainan in two weeks' time, aren't we?" Suddenly, as he looked up, Rukawa saw that the jaw of the person beside him tightened, and upon his face passed the look of revulsion.

"What are you getting at?"

Sakuragi glanced at him, and surprisingly Rukawa noted that the eyes that stared back at him looked not of anger, but reflecting a being that is drained and tired; pitiful to be exact. He waited patiently for his reply.

"It's just that the mere mind image of that loathsome 'Old Man' and his monkey sidekick really makes me twitch with anger," he explained. "It's a shame that we had not the chance to fight them in the IH. If not, they won't be where they are right now because rightfully, it's our place that they've taken. If only I'm well enough at that time. Yeah, not with Sakuragi. They can never yield when I'm around."

Rukawa said nothing, but he jeered a bit when the part of self praise emerged.

"What?" Sakuragi scorned as he noticed the look upon Rukawa's face. "After all, it's the truth!"

Silence followed, in which time Rukawa was pondering over some thoughts of his own. However, a while later his voice rose. "Kiyota Nobunaga." He said, and glanced at Sakuragi meaningfully for a long moment. The latter could only gave him a blank stare.

"A cunning player; small yet fast and lethal. It's likely that you will be put against him for the match. He's a potential player, but not without a flaw. Quick to temper, just like you, but that's when he'll make a blunder. Learn to control yours, and you'll succeed over him."

Again the odd, somewhat awed expression played on Sakuragi's mien as he stared at him unblinking. It made him feel ill at ease, and peeling his eyes away from the red head player, Rukawa subsequently increased his pace, though unaware of it.

"Poetic! Your words, they rhymes with each other! Kitsune, I didn't know you had it in you?!" One big blow landed on his back, as if congratulating him on a tremendous feat. "You're so cute and human-like when you're at it! Come on, say it again! Say it again!" Sakuragi pleaded, looking on at him expectantly.

"Urusai!" Rukawa hissed as he realised his mistake, and tried to appear calm, but the colour had already rose in his cheeks. Whether out of embarrassment or anger, Sakuragi did not know nor care to know, for he was already laughing like there was no end to the world.

* * * *

Not long after, the two youths came to the edge of a cluster of shops; the heart of the city, from which thereafter one was to take a right turn while the other would go straight and stop by a grocery mart. It was well past lunch, and the activities in the business centre had receded slightly. 

Without saying goodbye, Rukawa took his bend and slipped away quietly. 

Sakuragi had crossed the road and reached the shop where his best friend was doing his part time job when he noticed that the raven haired was missing. He looked around, and saw his back going down the other side of the road. 

Rukawa had not gone far, and therefore when Sakuragi shouted his name from across the street, he could hear it clearly. He turned slightly and stared at the caller, waiting and listening for what he might say.

"Hey, take this!" He saw the red head player flung something towards him, and in the afternoon sun the sliver of silver caught his eyes as the thing reeled in the air. He caught it perfectly, and from the label he recognised it instantly. It was a warm can of black coffee of a popular brand, one that he seldom take but were stocked in his house because they were Mrs. Harada's favourite.

He threw his view towards Sakuragi again. Beside him now stood the youth he knew was a friend of his, who raised his hand as a gesture of goodwill when he knew that he was looking at him. 

"Drink it, before you dozed off to sleep while walking home!" Sakuragi shouted to him from across the street. Rukawa said nothing, and without an acknowledgement whatsoever, he paced away, stuffing the slim can in his pant's pocket.

The two friends watched him from afar, and the red haired one scoffed, "What an arrogance! He's a fool who doesn't even know how to say thanks!"

He watched on as the figure dissipate, and feeling something amiss, he glanced at his side. He caught the long, cynical stare from Youhei and began to feel uncomfortable. 

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black." Finally Youhei remarked. "I never heard you say thanks to anything given to you except when it is given by a girl." Then he sighed. "But even that rarely happens...Anyway, you took the coffee that you gave him without first paying for it. Now, you owe me money AND thanks, right?"

Sakuragi glared daggers at him, but Youhei coolly left his side and entered the shop, humming a tune to himself.

* * * *

A safe distance away, Rukawa looked back. From his pocket he produced the canned drink and stared at it for a while. A little smile played upon his lips. But it remained only for the slightest moment. Then, wearing the ever nonchalant expression, he pulled open the cap and took a sip of the soothingly warm coffee.

"Arigato," he mouthed, and before long he resumed his pace, feeling very much relaxed and wonderful beyond words he could tell.

* * *


	18. An Unexpected Visitor

**part 18 - an unexpected visitor**

* * *

Time passed by swiftly, as if envious of the good times each and everyone in team Shohoku had been sharing for the past few weeks. The friendly match against Kainan was only a week away, and preparation for the upcoming match was well in progress and according to schedule. 

Satisfaction and contentment could be seen in Anzai sensei's mien as he sat by his corner, sipping hot green tea while monitoring the weekend practice session. Usually he would be sitting there solitary. Lately however, he was seldom seen alone. 

Akagi, the team's former captain, would take the slightest opportunity he has to come by and watch them practice, lending them a hand wherever he could; most of which accompanying the coach as he would in the old days. Sitting not far apart each others, the two of them could be seen engaged in an amicable and sometimes animated discussion about the team and its prospect as their eyes dutifully watched the practice sessions.

Sitting cross legged on the floor at the opposite end of the hall, Ayako looked away from the pair with a broad smile. All the while she had been observing the coach and Akagi from afar, and she found their closeness heart warming.

Darting her attention away from the progress chart on her lap, Haruko comprehended the sophomore's smile and inquired in a teasing tone, "Senpai, what is so amusing?"

Ayako glanced at her and then motioned a finger towards the coach and the ex-captain. "When the two gets together, there's no way of stopping them from talking about the team, basketball and everything else associated with it. Although Anzai sensei seems like a quiet person, but with the right company, he can be as talkative as that..." She stopped short and inquired, "What is that noisy reporter's name from Ryonan?"

"Reporter?" Haruko frowned and her thoughts drifted for a while, trying to recall anyone in team Ryonan that fits the description. Then suddenly she burst out laughing. "You mean that first year player, Aida Hikoichi?"

The manager snapped her fingers and beamed. "Yes, that's him! That player cum reporter cum investigator!" She laughed a little, shaking her head slightly before adding, "I can't stand his inquisitiveness...but he has helped us a lot with such a trait, that I can't deny. Anyway, about Akagi senpai," The manageress glanced back and looked on at the mentioned person, "He must be missing all this. That could be the only reason why he is always around."

Haruko said nothing, but she too threw her vision towards her brother and agreed in silence.

"It was very difficult for him to come up to the decision to quit the team, wasn't it?" The manager's voice resurfaced. She drew back and leaned against her vice's knees, and peered at her face inquisitively as she waited for an answer.

"It was," Haruko replied, smiling slightly as she recollected the memories of those days. "Before he made the decision, he couldn't sleep for days. I could even hear him waking up in the middle of the night to fetch something from the kitchen to cure those sleepless nights."

"Oh, you could hear him?"

Haruko laughed. "How could I not? He made so much noise that it was impossible for anyone not to be awaken by it!"

The manager grinned broadly at the revelation. She hugged her knees and rested her chin on them, while her eyes were transfixed to the person now central to their conversation. "But he made the decision after all, when I thought that all he wanted was to be with us until the end."

The tone of her voice had changed drastically, and realising this, Haruko leaned slightly forward and touched Ayako's shoulder. "Senpai, you seems disappointed. Don't be..."

Ayako glanced at her assistant and smiled weakly. "Iie...it's not that I'm disappointed, but..." She lapse into a lengthy silence before continuing; trying to find the appropriate words to convey her feelings. "I've worked with him for 2 years; so I can say that I know him quite well. For me, it was totally unexpected of him to quit playing basketball. You don't know how shocked I was when he relayed his intentions to me."

Haruko understood her feelings for she felt the same way. "I was surprised too, because I thought he would want to continue playing for university...well, should he enter one later." Then she glanced at her solemn company and revealed softly. "A couple of men from a renowned sports university even came to see him and discussed about his prospects with them, you know."

Ayako nodded in response and added, "I know. He told me that, and I guessed he must have been very enthusiastic about it, even though it was not apparent." A little smile played about her lips before she continued with a more serious tone. "Well, I know his decision must be respected for he had decided what is best for him. But I was sad he had to quit before getting to realise his dream. I have always knew that he wanted more than anything to win the IH, and it's a pity Shohoku could not provide him that when he was still with the team. Though slightly, he must have...well...sort of regretted his decision of leaving the team...and basketball eventually."

Haruko could do no more than to remain quiet. Ayako might had a point there, but somehow she begged to differ. Knowing her brother well, she felt that no regrets had followed her brother's decision. While with Shohoku, she believed that her brother had achieved a sense of fulfillment which had appease his love for basketball. Therefore there was nothing that he could have regretted when he made the decision.

"Shohoku had given him the next best thing to his dream; the team had qualified and made a mark in the IH, and he was with them through all those times. I know he is proud of that." She offered, while trying to brighten the sullen mood. Nevertheless silence prevailed. 

Finally, with a sigh Ayako answered softly. "But it's not the same thing with winning the IH title, isn't it?"

Haruko quieted in which time she pondered on some thoughts. She discerned the truth in the manager's words. As a sister, she might understand her brother till a certain point, but as a friend; one who also sees him as a leader and a player, Ayako understands him in a light she as a sister could not completely comprehend.

Suddenly Ayako sighed loudly. "One dream vanquished, but another still lives on." She said, and out of the blue, she gave her assistant's calves a tight hug. "All long as I'm here, I'll try to make his dream come true."

Haruko could do no more than blinked in bafflement at her sudden change of mood. But she smiled thereafter on hearing Ayako part with these words in her ever enthusiastic tone, "Shohoku must win in the next IH, and no better time to show our seriousness than in the upcoming Winter Tournament! Are you with me, my charming assistant??"

The Vice Manager's stare shifted from her brother to Anzai sensei and finally to the players. Seeing them toil on court with their determination the least bit waned from the constant drills, a sense of confidence and pride filled her heart.

"Hai! Shohoku will win. Kitto!" She exclaimed in return, and was again given a hug by a beaming Ayako.

* * * *

The time slowly ticks away, and the clouds that had shielded the rays slowly gave way to the midday sun. The cold weather warmed slightly, and the players began to sweat profusely as the drill session prolonged. Seeing that cold liquids would be of great saviour to the players, Haruko excused herself to replenish their bottles.

"Do you need any help?" Ayako had offered on seeing her struggling a little with the many bottles. She was about to head to Miyagi as the captain had earlier called for her help, but had stopped short in concern for her assistant.

"It's okay, I'll manage." Haruko replied. "I don't like to keep you away from Miyagi senpai anyway," she added with a cheeky smile.  
The manageress gave her a smirk before continuing her way towards the team captain. Something that the manageress had relayed to him made the petit captain blush and he dared not look anywhere but to the floor. Ayako then looked back to her assistant and winked playfully. What was being said she did not know, but she suspected it must have something to do with what she had said to Ayako earlier on.

Haruko retracted her steps towards the corridor. A smile still played about her lips as she rekindled the image of the pair, and she thought how compatible they would be should their relationship goes beyond more than friends. Secretly she hoped that someday the thought would materialise.

Her carefree strides quickly brought her to her destination, and seeing no one attending the counter, she called out for some assistance. Soon after an old lady emerged from the kitchen and smiled upon seeing her.

"The usual drink, I presume?" The canteen operator asked her as Haruko placed the bottles on the counter.

"Hai, onegaishimasu...and could you please add some ice cubes in each bottle?"

The elderly woman frowned and echoed, "Ice cubes?" Her puzzlement deepened when Haruko confirmed with a nod. Slowly she gathered the bottles. "If it's summer then it is understandable, but in autumn? Why, if it had been in my time such a thing would not be allowed! They'll get sick, I tell you. Do they never get ill?"

Haruko laughed slightly. "Never, and in fact, the colder the drinks, the more they like it...even in such a weather."

The woman was slightly taken aback with the revelation, but nevertheless she shrugged her shoulders and withdrew to the back quarter, mumbling to herself, "The younger ones are getting weirder and weirder by the day!"

Haruko could only smile at the old woman's remark. Her gaze followed the old woman until she disappeared into the kitchen, and thereafter she looked around the deserted dining hall. In the idle of time, she began to notice things in which she had never noticed before. Even the smallest of detail seemed obvious, and it amused her as to why it never occurred to her before. Haruko then slowly shifted her view outside. The sky was clear, she observed, and flying birds appeared like dotted ink on the clear blue backdrop. Instinctively she went near the window, and having left her gaze from the sky, Haruko then stared at the quiet street listlessly. 

A movement on the street rapt her attention. A black car had stopped in front of the school gate, but when the guard opened the gate for it to enter, it never did. Instead, a man stepped out of the driver's compartment and went to the guard. The man was indisputably the chauffer, judging from the crisp white uniform he had on, complete with matching gloves and hat. He could be seen asking the guard for directions, for the guard then pointed at the entrance of the school and explained something.

Haruko retracted her eyes away from the pair and stared curiously at the black sedan. Its completely tinted glass and notable foreign make further gave the car an air of mystery, and this indefinitely roused her curiosity. A car of such a make is rarely seen in the neighbourhood; only the cream of the society could ever afford one. In her silence, Haruko began to wonder who the owner might be, and what was his or her purpose of stopping there right in front of the school. 

After bowing to the guard as a gesture of thanks for his help, the driver entered the car once again and slowly steered it through the opened gate. As she looked on, Haruko felt an unexplainable surge of anticipation wash over her. She could not grasp the reason, but she felt it was indeed odd of her to be that very much excited over something quite typical.

"Who could that be?"

A loud voice that broke the spate of silence surprised her greatly, and this made her turn back almost immediately. Her eyes widened with alarm.

The old canteen operator was already at the counter with the replenished bottles, and from the look of things, she probably had been standing there for some time. Seeing that she had made her jump, the old woman smiled as she apologised. "Gomen ne. I should have called you earlier, but you seemed so absorbed there."

Haruko felt herself flush with embarrassment when the old woman chuckled a little after she spoke those words. Casting her previous thoughts aside, she quickly made her way to the counter. All the while the old woman stared at her, and the smile that remained on her lips made her feel even more uncomfortable. Haruko could do nothing but smiled meekly as she stopped in front of her. The old woman then leaned closer to her and whispered, "I was just as curious as you were, too. Couldn't help it, though. Made me wonder how rich he could be, and if he's also a looker. What a bonus if he is!" This did not make Haruko feel any better at all. However, even if the canteen operator had misread her mind, she had not the desire to say anything more.

The old woman took a quick glance outside before counting the bottles on the counter. Haruko noticed that her eyes had flickered with interest with what she saw outside. Nevertheless, what it was that she saw, Haruko could not bothered to know, although deep inside, she was tempted to steal a glance.

"Well...twelve bottles of Pocari Sweat," the old woman mumbled as she punched the numbers on the cash register. "So that'll be ¥960. Will you pay cash, or should I charge it to the account?" 

"Er...charge it to the tab." Haruko answered.

The old canteen operator peered behind Haruko's shoulder as she handed the latter a slip of invoice. "Hm...quite good looking. But he couldn't possibly had come here on a business mission, could he? He very much look like it, though."

Haruko followed the old woman's gaze and instantly her previous thoughts returned. There on the school ground, past the guard post, stood a man in his forties. He was slightly greyish haired and smartly dressed. For a long moment he just stood there; seemingly observing his surrounding with keen eyes. The black car was now parked inside and its white clad driver was standing beside it. His eyes trailed the smartly dressed man as he began to thread his way slowly towards the school's main building.

"Whoever he might be, he definitely could not be a student's parent, that's for sure." She heard the woman said with certainty. Instinctively Haruko turned to her, cupped her chin and stared at her quizzically.

"And why is that, oba-san?"

When she caught the look Haruko gave her, the old canteen operator shrugged her shoulders and then explained rather hesitantly. "Well...for one, I think he looked too rich to be from somewhere near, and secondly, a person that rich could not possibly had sent his children to this school. He surely can afford one of those prestigious, expensive private schools."

Haruko pondered on her words, and was momentarily lost in them. She find it difficult for her to agree with the old woman entirely. _There are rich parents who would send their children to a public school rather than a private school, _she thought. Haruko threw her vision outside again and scrutised the man further. Though she could not make out his mien clearly, she could well see that the man was bespectacled and had a clean shaved face. 

"Oh no! I've forgotten my soup!" Suddenly she heard the old woman wailed, and her eyes swiftly shifted to her face. A look of panic was written all over the old woman's face. She turned to her and uttered in one quick breath, "I've been so careless!! If there's nothing else, you would have to excuse me!" Then she bolted to the kitchen right away, leaving Haruko slightly dazed. She was about to ask her for some plastic bags to carry the water bottles, but the old woman had already disappeared.

"I guess I just have to carry them like before." She sighed and began to gather them in her grasp. Just as she was about to pace away, Haruko turned to look outside, but the man was no more in sight.

* * * *

After much effort and time, Haruko finally made it to the hallway. Her work was made more difficult as the bottles were now heavier and also cold to the touch. The cold bottles had begun to sweat, thus making it harder for her to grip their slippery surface. She had to be extra careful not to let the bottles slip.

She paused for a while and stared at the vacant stretch up front. With the load, the distance to the sports hall seemed much more longer to her and that thought alone was tiring enough. Sighing, she once again resumed her pace, struggling with the burden as she went.

As she went farther down the way, Haruko could hear the faint sound of footsteps coming from the other end of the corridor. Little by little the steady tap became louder. In the dim lighting she could not see anyone, but she halted as a strange feeling crept to her heart. The person got nearer, step by step, until finally, Haruko could make out the silhouette of a tall man before her. On sensing that someone was before him, the man too, stopped in his track.

"Who's there?"

A deep voice was heard, and it was loud enough to stun her a little. Lost in the suddenness, her grip loosened and the bottles she was carrying came tumbling to the floor. The deafening echoes filled the lonely hallway. Haruko was aghast as she looked at the mess before her and for a moment the stranger before her was forgotten. A loud groan escaped her as she quickly bend down to chase a few bottles that were rolling down the corridor in various directions.

Suddenly Haruko was once again aware of the stranger's presence when the tap of his formal shoes ensued. In no time he was kneeling on the floor just as she was, and was trying to pick up as many bottles as he could from the floor. Haruko's gaze went further up, until it reached the stranger's mien. To her bewilderment, it was the man whom she had seen earlier from the window of the dining hall. 

As if sensing her eyes on him, the man looked up and with an expression not of concern but more of impatience, he asked, "You fell down, didn't you?"

Haruko quickly lowered her gaze. "Ii-iie!" She stammered. "I was...it's just--The bottles just slipped, that's all."

Once the bottles had been collected, Haruko got to her feet and looked around to see whether she had left any behind. Probably the man noticed her, for then he said, "I think that's about all." Instinctively Haruko turned to him, and saw that he had with him half of the bottles she had brought before. 

"Arigato," She said, and extended her free hand to take the bottles from the man. "I can manage from here."

The man did not budge, and his eyes were fixed squarely on her in a profound gaze. Finally, with a rather unsmiling face he said, "If you had managed, the bottles wouldn't have slipped from your grasp at the first place, would they?"

Haruko blushed profusely. She did not know what to say for she was deeply embarrassed. All she could do was to braved herself to look up once again, offering him a weak smile. The man seemed to comprehend this and said with the exact indifferent expression he had on before, "Very well. I will help you carry these bottles, but you in turn must help me find my way to the sports hall."

Her eyes lit up, but at the same time she found it odd that of all the places, he wanted to go there. A thought that he might be Anzai sensei's friend crossed her mind, but she was unsure. Finally she impart, "I'm actually heading there. If you'd follow me, I'll show you where it is."

"Then lead the way." He responded briefly.

* * * *

"How old are you?"

Haruko turned to look at the man after the question was directed at her. All the while he had been following her quietly down the corridor. She had found the silence rather unsettling, given their rather awkward meeting earlier on. Therefore it was a relief for her to hear him speak at last. 

"I am 16 this year, a first year student." She replied.

Haruko then glanced at the man, and she was just in time to notice the flicker of interest in his eyes as he digested the information. Finally he nodded, then uttered in an undertone, "Same age as my son."

Her eyes immediately shifted to his face and remained there. Noting the anticipation written all over her face, he smiled slightly and the rigidity Haruko had associated him with disappeared completely. However, contrary to what she had hoped, the man only said, "But he is a very reticent person, I'm sure you don't know him. Hardly talk to anyone, his nanny said of him."

"His nanny?" 

There were wonderment in her tone as Haruko abruptly questioned the man. The man seems to fathom the tone and the thought that came along with it, and he explained albeit looking a little hesitant. "His mother passed away when he was young, hence the nanny to take care of him."

At that, Haruko quieted. She scowled at herself for being tactless. Somehow without her realising it, she had already crossed the limit by delving into his personal matter. Thereafter their walk resumed in silence, and Haruko could not help but to feel that she was at fault.

"Are you the water 'boy' or manager or something like that for a sports team?" The man asked her not long after, much to her surprise. Haruko scrutinised him in discreet. It seems that their little conversation earlier on had eased him a little for there were no more signs of sternness in him anymore, unlike before. Haruko was conscious that he was eyeing the water bottles, turning over one in his grasp to see whether it had any label on it. "Which sports team?"

"I'm the Assistant Manager of the school's basketball team." She replied with a slight smile, but then added in a guilty tone. "They have been practicing for an important upcoming match, and so far I'm not much of a help to them. This is the least I can do to be of much use."

The man glanced at her but said nothing. He remained quiet thereafter, but then turned to listen to her when she inquired, "What about you, sir? Are you here to see someone?"

He did not answer her right away, and from the look of it, the man was hesitant to provide her an answer to such a question. However, on noticing that Haruko had been eyeing him, he gave in. "Making amends, I suppose." Thereafter a bitter smile spread across his lips.

Haruko frowned. Had she listened right? Though she wanted to inquire further, sensing that personal matters might be involved, Haruko knew it was not right of her to do so. Therefore she kept mum, and the man too, was quiet for the rest of the way.

* * * *

The sports hall came into view. Pausing for a while, Haruko turned and informed, "Well, that's the sports hall." The man merely look at her with an odd expression when she relayed this, but Haruko could not determine why. She stepped forward, anticipating the man to follow her. Therefore, on finding that the man had not budge, she stopped again and eyed him questioningly. "Sir, is anything the matter?"

Slowly taking off his stare from the sports hall building, the man stared at the floor and fidgeted for a while. The look of uncertainty was visibly on his face. "I...um-" He paused and finally settled his eyes on her. "I've just remembered that I've forgotten something in my car. I've to get it first."

Although knowing that his conduct was somewhat odd, Haruko kept the thought to herself and touched on the matter no further. She broke into a smile. "In that case, please carry on, sir. Thank you for helping me." 

Taking the cue, the man handed over the bottles he had been carrying back to her and apologised softly. "This is the farthest I can help. So sorry for that."

"Iie, daijobu." Haruko replied, shaking her head slightly. "It's not that far anyway. I can't thank you enough for your help." She bowed a little, gingerly balancing the bottles in her embrace as she did so. When she looked up, the same profound stare the man had cast her before greeted her eyes. She did not know what to make out of it, but she smiled anyway, though feeling rather sheepish. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Haruko thought of how strangely familiar he seems with such a look in his eyes.

Suddenly the man remarked softly, "Your smiling eyes...they reminds me of someone." He kept on staring at her for a little while. Then, as if awaken from a reverie, the man stirred a little and cleared his throat. This time his face remained indifferent, as if nothing had happened. "Sorry, but I didn't get your name?"

Haruko smiled slightly. The man appeared to be stern at first and then calm but mysterious just moments after. This confused her a little, but she tried to look unperturbed by that single thought. "Haruko," After a while she replied. "Akagi Haruko."

The man nodded in comprehension, and recalled her name, "Haruko...what a nice name. Anyway, thank you for leading me here. It is nice knowing you." The man extended his hand to her, in which she took timidly. "Ja ne."

Haruko mouthed her reply softly and retraced her steps towards the hall. A while later she looked back. Realising that the man was still there looking on at her, she offered him a smile before disappearing through the door.

* * * *

Rukawa Hayato trailed the girl's figure as she went inside the hall, and waited for some time before he himself carefully paced forward. Peering through the ajar doors, he could see her nearing another girl who was sitting on the side bench. Then the girl, Haruko her name, sat beside the other one and lined the bottles on the floor. Having done her job, she focused her eyes on the court. Suddenly she leaped up and gave a cry of encouragement. The name in which the encouragement was directed to caught his attention.

He too diverted his eyes towards the same direction, and was just in time to witness what he had never learn to appreciate before.

A tall boy; pale skinned with hair as black as raven, having been guarded fiercely under the ring by his overly defensive opponents, suddenly sprang into action thus skillfully eluded the protective barrier around him. His move must have shocked his opponents, for it was clearly registered on each of their faces. Subsequently the ball was passed to him and it seems nothing could have stop him thereon. With a powerful jump, he leaped for the ring and performed a dunk. It was not exaggerating to state that the vibration reverberates through the hall, and everyone who had looked on, were clearly awed.

Rukawa Hayato stood mum as his eyes trailed that single person, who had now landed on the floor and quietly making his way back to his spot in his team's half of the court. Being himself, as Hayato knew he is, the boy heed not his surrounding, nor the shouts of cheers the spectators made as a respond to his performance. 

His heart had soared when he witnessed the spectacle, and no words could well convey his feelings. He looked on at the boy in his ever silence, neither smiling nor frowning. But if seen closely enough, one could see that his expression was shadowed with affection. However at the same time, sadness could also be seen about his face.

* * * *

"Great dunk, Rukawa-kun!" Ayako shouted from the side of the court, clapping her hands wildly for the first year player. For an instant, one could see that Miyagi's face was furious; what could he do to get such a support from her? It did not help either that Rukawa was on the opposite team, and cheering for him meant that Ayako was also cheering for the captain's rival team. Miyagi could be seen with a burning determination thereafter, and although Rukawa was technically not the one he was supposed to guard, he tailed the first year anyway, glaring at him as he did so.

Haruko stifled a laugh. _ The mock match could be a racket sometimes_, she thought to herself.

Taking her seat once again, Haruko threw a glance outside, but when she saw someone there, partly hidden from view, she narrowed her eyes to get a better look. It didn't take her long to realise that the person was the smartly dressed man she had met earlier. She could see that he was very much absorbed with the game.

_Didn't he say that he wanted to take out something from his car? _She mused as she stared at the man with utter puzzlement

Haruko was about to get up and approach the man, wanting to invite him in, when Ayako's loud cheer surprised her. Automatically her attention averted to the court again, and then she comprehended what had caused the cheer. Rukawa had again scored, this time with a perfect 3 pointer that sent everyone in his team jumping with joy. Now they were leading the game, and the opposing players, especially Sakuragi and Miyagi, were visibly livid with the outcome.

Instinctively her pupils darted outside. Like every other spectator, the man clapped his hands, but he was clapping slowly as if in a trance. His eyes were fixedly upon Rukawa as a smile decorated his lips; a smile full of pride and happiness. 

_ "His mother passed away when he was young, hence the nanny to take care of him."_

The Assistant Manager turned towards the court slowly, frowning a little as the conversation line entered her mind. The man's words had seemed to strike up a memory deep in her mind, but at the moment she did not know with which she could relate it to. The next few minutes were spent in deep thinking. Momentarily everything else around her was just a hazy passing.

Suddenly Haruko gasped aloud when it finally downed upon her. 

_Of course! Why hadn't I think of it before? He is Rukawa's father! Their stare...the similarity is so evident!_

Silently scowling at herself, Haruko turned to look outside again. But to her utmost surprise, the man was no longer there. She got up immediately and paced towards the ajar doors, hoping that the man would materialise. Nevertheless, there was no sign of him as she reached the vacant corridor. She did not know for how long she stood there, looking around to see whether her eyes had belied her. Suddenly she could hear footsteps nearing her from behind.

Feeling a soft tug on her sleeve, Haruko turned back instantly. Her eyes settled upon Ayako's puzzled expression. "Haruko, what is it?" The manager asked.

"Did you see him?" She asked her eagerly.

The manager raised an eyebrow; confusion was written all over her face. "Who?"

"There was a man here...and I think he is..." At that, Haruko paused for a long moment. Inside her mind, she was contemplating whether to reveal the person she had just seen, or just keep the knowledge to herself. After all, it was only her deduction, nothing conclusive. She focused her eyes on Ayako's deeper frown, then shook her head slightly. "Well...nothing. Probably just another spectator."

Ayako peered outside and narrowed her eyes as she look from side to side before turning to stare at her with an odd look. Finally she emitted a sigh, though her eyes were still looking at Haruko with suspicion, "Probably. But seriously, what could be so enticing? You practically sprang from the seat and sped towards the doors, you know? It surprised me."

Haruko offered a weak smile. Again the manager sighed before saying, "Come on, then." She slipped a hand under her vice's arm. "Back to our seats." The latter followed her silently. However, she glanced at the corridor for the last time before being pulled further away, just to sate her curiosity.

* * *


	19. Blood Resentment

**part 19 - blood resentment**

* * *

It was late, as compared to previous Saturdays, when the training finally ended.

The whole team had pledge to commit themselves fully to training, and this they demonstrated by restraining any grumble or complaint from their mouth; if ever one was forthcoming, during the arduous training sessions. They managed somehow until the very last moment of each drill, tired as they were, thus it was rather anticipated when most of the players responded to the blow of the whistle by visibly sighing with relief. Some immediately sprawled to the floor, while others who still had energy and pride left within them proceeded weakly to the bench. Miyagi too had had himself through a tiring day, as reflected through his expression, although much he did was to blow the whistle and raised up his voice whenever the players commit offences during the training session.

Comprehending the situation, Ayako and her assistant wasted no time to distribute the water bottles among the players, grinning broadly as they did so at the look of their anxious faces.

Mitsui took an extra bottle and turned to fling it at his usually silent first year teammate. Catching it perfectly in his deft fingers, Rukawa threw a passing glance at him and uttered faintly, "Arigato."

Mitsui raised his eyebrows a little at the hearing of his response. He had half expected Rukawa to remain quiet, _but then again he could be so full of surprises sometimes_, this he mused to himself. The frown on his face dissolved as he took a couple of gulps of his own drink and thereafter, he plopped down on the bench with a loud sigh and a satisfied look about his face. Rukawa wordlessly took the seat next to him.

"Sure is nice to have such cold drinks on a day like this. With lots of ice cubes...this is definitely what we need, don't you agree?" Mitsui began. He had somehow anticipated a reply, but unexpectedly Rukawa said nothing in return. His expression too, remained indifferent as he drank from his bottle, as if he had heard nothing. A while after, Mitsui looked away idly; the smile upon his face broadened at the thought of how unpredictable a mood the former possessed came to his mind.

"Anyway, quite a show you've demonstrated today. Especially that dunk! Luckily I saw you unguarded, if not the chance would have been wasted."

Still he tried one more time but as before, no reply was to be heard. Taking this as Rukawa's unwillingness to enter into a conversation, Mitsui dropped all hope and continued to drink from his bottle.

Suddenly a voice boomed, "Hey senpai!" And in the next moment Sakuragi's bigger frame plopped on the vacant seat beside him. Mitsui was taken aback and subsequently choked on his drink as a hard slap was felt on his back. A fit of coughs followed that caused most within the vicinity to raise their eyes in concern for him.

The red headed player laughed, but was quick to apologise and added cheerily. "Senpai, your reaction is always the best!"

Mitsui was red with irritation. The drink that he had unintentionally spitted out messed his hands and lap, and worst of all he was still coughing with tears dripping down his eyes. His cheeks were already beginning to flush with embarrassment, but there was nothing he could do to stop himself.

"Woah, slow down there..." Sakuragi patted his back gently as he peered at the senior's face in total concern. "I told you before, don't try to drink it all in one go!"

Finally after some time, Mitsui's coughing subsides and out of anger he felt towards Sakuragi earlier on, he elbowed the imprudent player and retorted with a raspy voice. "Baka! Now you're saying it's my fault?!"

Sakuragi blinked back innocently. "Are you implying that it's mine?"

Mitsui could not believe what he had heard. He screamed with rage. "You--you...!! You're well aware of what you did, so don't act innocent!! I could have died choking that way!!"

Sakuragi threw up his hands and laughed at his reply at the same time. "Oh, come on! Loosen up...I already said I was sorry, didn't I? Anyway, you're exaggerating too much. You're much too strong for that, I'm sure...OR," Suddenly he landed an arm across the senior's shoulder and peered at his face, smiling mischievously before taunting him yet again, "Are you that pitifully weak?" Seeing Mitsui's face twitched in anger, Sakuragi laughed sinisterly, which further irate the senior player.

"I'll teach you for that!" Suddenly Mitsui burst and whacked Sakuragi squarely on the head. The first year player scowled and then stood before the senior player with his full height. Being shadowed by the taller first year, Mitsui gulped a little but defiantly said, "What? You think I'm scared?"

There would be no end to their bickering if there was to be no interception. However, to the relief of many, one came not long after. 

"Senpai." A voice was heard in the midst of the commotion, and instantly both Mitsui and Sakuragi paused and turned to look at the side, as did everyone else. Their eyes rested on Rukawa, who was holding out a small towel in his hand and was motioning it towards Mitsui. Nothing registered on this mien, and even if he had done it out of compassion, it did not show on his face at all. Then nonchalantly he resumed, "You could use this to wipe off that mess."

Mitsui momentarily forgot about Sakuragi as he reached out for the towel. With an appreciative smile, he lamented to no one in particular, but any fool could see that the sarcasm was directed at Sakuragi, "Thank you for your consideration, Rukawa. What a pity SOMEONE here is not like you." As if the verbal acknowledgement he voiced earlier wasn't enough, Mitsui patted the younger player's back and thereafter continued. "Well, it seems that other than basketball," He deliberately turned to Sakuragi and stared at him provocatively. "SOMEONE here could learn something else from you, Rukawa. That is how to behave respectfully to his elders."

It seems Mitsui had flicked the right fuse with his sarcasm; everyone knew Sakuragi could not tolerate being compared with the raven haired player. Thus the expected outcome was inevitable. 

"What?!" He exploded. "How dare you say that I could learn from that--that...fool!!"

What happened afterward need not be explained, for day in and day out events similar like it would erupt between any other player with the loud first year player. While they bicker, the others laughed or least of all, smiled at the 'outrageous' display of childishness. But at the end of the day, no one held any grudge against him, nor he towards them, for the laughter had lifted the tiredness from their body and for a while, it managed to rid their mind of the anxiety associated with the imminent match against the powerful Kainan. 

* * * *

On the way back home, Haruko could be seen with a smile on her face now and then. Her companion, walking close by, thought it weird of her but never voiced out anything. In his ever silence, Rukawa glanced at her for the umpteenth time since they left school, and finally deciding that he could not keep his thought much longer, he questioned, "You're thinking about them, aren't you?"

She lifted her eyes towards him, and unable to contain a small laugh, she nodded. "They are so similar, don't you think? Each accused the other of being too emotional and childish, well, I think both are equally the same when it comes to that, whether they realised it or not. I'm just glad it did not go beyond pulling each others' collars. Thankfully Kogure senpai came just in the nick of time. Nevertheless, it's quite fun, isn't it? They must have made everyone smile with their antics."

Flashes of images from the 'chaos'; as what he like to described it as, that happened just after the training ended that day came to his mind. All he could think of was that it had been foolish of them to banter with each other, which then would lead to a brawl over such a ridiculous matter. However, he had to admit that sometimes it could be fun to watch.

"They weren't that serious. Merely pulling at each other's leg, as I see it." Finally he commented, and pursued his steps in silence.

Haruko similarly kept quiet along the way. In her heart she felt a sense of peace and utter happiness in knowing that the team was in the right direction towards a promising new start. She could not wait until the time comes when they could finally show the world what they could achieve with such a positive spirit flowing in each and everyone in the team.

Then suddenly the memory of the smartly dressed man entered her mind, and instantly she threw her sight towards the silent boy beside her. She remembered the way the man looked at him, with the proud and happy smile about his lips, and she could not think of anything more poignant than that. 

_He must be his father,_ she thought in silence. _No other relation can come close to it... _

Through the look in his eyes, Haruko knew his father must have loved him deeply, and how fortunate of him to be endowed with such affection. And thinking of that, she smiled softly.

Rukawa caught the smile that she gave him, and thought of it as something odd because she would not so without an apparent cause. "Nan desu ka?" He inquired, all the while he scrutinised her closely.

"Betsuni." She replied, smiling even more and looking away so that he could not see it.

It bothered him that she pretended as if nothing happened, and this he could easily tell from the way she avoided his stare. Rukawa kept mum. For the next few minutes, he managed to appear uninterested; as if dropping the subject completely, but finally unable to bear it anymore, he nudged her a few times, "Really not going to tell me?"

Although she tried her best to maintain her silence, Haruko was aware that Rukawa was now slowly shoving her sideways against a wall, and this made her laugh. Never before had she seen him so eager to know. Looking at his earnest expression, she was tempted to say it, but somehow it crossed her mind that it would best for her to keep the news about his father's presence at the sports hall a secret. 

"I think you're lucky." She simply said while gently pushing him aside.

"Lucky?" He echoed.

Looking at him reflectively, she nodded. "Yes, lucky. Very, very lucky." Thereafter she smiled, looking eased and happy.

Rukawa threw her a long sideway glance. Though he had not a clue, nevertheless her smile seems to be telling him that nothing mattered. Therefore he did not say a word thereafter. On instinct, he walked closer to her and taking out a hand from a pocket, he slowly grasped her fingers and thought, _I think so, too..._

The girl beside him looked up, but instead of giving him an anticipated quizzical look, she just smiled at him softly and gave his hand a light squeeze.

* * * *

As usual, the walk ended in front of her house. Rukawa had earlier let go of her hand for he could understand her fear of ever being seen by any of her family member. _What would the Captain think of it if he had seen us?_ He thought as the image of the Captain's furious expression entered his mind. Haruko flashed him an appreciative smile, though inside she felt slightly disappointed that their long walk had seemed so short. 

All the while being silent, both were now staring at each other's face vacantly, but in actual they were mentally wreaking their wits of ways to say goodbye. Sometimes it was easy, but sometimes, such as the present moment, it was difficult to do so. Nothing could well explain it.

Finally, seeing that the parting moment could go on forever should none of them attempted to say anything, Rukawa made the first move. "Well, see you tomorrow."

Haruko flashed a broad smile as she recalled something. "Ah...you mean on Monday, right? Or have you forgotten?" She eyed him teasingly.

Rukawa was caught in his absentmindedness, and the corners of his lips quivered a bit as a sign of a smile. The game that they used to play every Sunday was temporarily halted due to the approaching winter months. However, being so used to it, he could not make it a point to remember. Since then when they part, he would murmur the same farewell, and she would always correct him. 

"Yes, I meant Monday."

Haruko could only nod as a reply. With that, seeing that she seems to have nothing more to say, Rukawa retraced his steps, although somewhere deep in his heart he had silently wished for her to say more.

Ensuing his leave with an awkward wave of her hand, Haruko felt somewhat wistful. She scowled at herself for her lack of emotion. They had grown close over these few months; in her opinion it was enough for her to act more affectionate towards him. Yet at such a time, the easiest of all the opportunity she had to show him how much she cared, she could not pluck enough courage to appear as such. There were so many things she would like to say; pleasantries people say to each other before they were to part, but she could not even utter one although her conscience was pressing her on it. However, upon seeing him slowly dissipating from view, Haruko seemed to have found her courage.

"Ano, Rukawa-kun!" Her loud cry reverberates within the vicinity. If before she was mindless of her surrounding, now Haruko looked around anxiously. She note that a few pedestrians had stopped and turned to look at her curiously, but for once she couldn't care less. However, she thanked her luck when she could see that none of her family member appeared at the door.

Rukawa halted abruptly when he heard her call his name. Momentarily he stood there unmoving, upon his face it was evident that he was very much surprised by the loudness of her voice. However, earlier on he had the feeling that such a circumstance would eventually happen. A smile slowly appeared on his lips. After a while he looked back casually, sporting not the smile which was recently on his face, but the nonchalant expression he usually wore. 

"Take care, and get all the rest you can tomorrow." Haruko paused for a moment and looked at him earnestly, expecting at least a nod of understanding from him. But after a while, she could see that none was imminent as he stood mum, looking as if he was looking way beyond her. "I mean it, a real rest. Wakaru ka?" She stressed again with a hand to her hips.

The smile returned to his lips as he discerned the commanding tone so rarely found in her voice. Rukawa averted his eyes to the ground for a while, subduing the smile, before responding with an indifferent expression, "Wakarimashita...oba-san."

It was a very simple approach to a joke, but it was worth the try. The girl in front of him reacted with a fume. He had to hold back laughter when he caught the look of her 'glaring' face. Although she tried to look fearsome, yet because of her gentle self, her effort was not at all convincing. Soon a smile replaced the frown on her face and waving a hand, she bade him with these final parting words that simply broadened his smile: 

"Well, that's what I like to hear! Goodbye, OJI-SAN!"

* * * *

Throughout the remaining distance, Rukawa thought much about the time he had spent with the girl now fast becoming his center of devotion. Even the very thought of her was enough to make him feel warm, let alone the reminiscence of their time together. He fell in a state of total contentment.

_"Take care, and get all the rest you can tomorrow."..."I mean it, a real rest. Wakaru ka?"_

He smiled secretly on remembering her words. Beginning to feel the discomfort from the stiffening muscles all over his body, Rukawa somehow agreed that he could use a good rest indefinitely. He exhaled with relief as he neared a much too familiar bend. Looking up, the grand profile of his home materialised little by little as he scaled an uphill curving road. His exhausted and stiffened legs, suddenly energised by that single feeling, closed the distance much faster than he thought they could. In no time he was already approaching the gate, and pocketing a card, he flashed it quickly on a security system console. The side door automatically unlock itself.

Entering the compound, Rukawa closed the door quietly and walked up the driveway vaguely thinking of his comfortable bed. As he stood before the Andalusian styled front door, he paused for a while, sighing again. Then he slipped a hand in his pocket for the keys. However, before he could even produce it, the front door was suddenly being opened. Mrs. Harada's small figure stood by it, beckoning him to enter with a broad, welcoming smile.

"Tadaima!" She beamed.

Rukawa stepped in cautiously. The faint smell of dinner wafting from the kitchen made his stomach growl with hunger, but his distracted mind had barely noticed it. He was focusing on Mrs. Harada instead, and apparently the maidservant was aware of it.

"Surprised to see me still here, aren't you?" She said while closing the door behind him. 

The boy paused for a moment and then turned to her, staring at her intently. "No, not only that." He voiced. "But you sounded more...more cheery today." Hearing that, Mrs. Harada raised an eyebrow, but she never responded. Instead, still with a broad smile about her lips, she went past him and took out something from a nearby cabinet, then putting it down on the floor before him.

Rukawa cringed slightly when he saw what he had been dreading for the past few weeks. Placed ahead of him was a pair of slippers; a fluffy, baby blue coloured bunny slippers one could undeniably passed on as belonging to a little girl, but its size was somewhat far too improper. For the third time he sighed; this time it sounded more despairing than the ones before. "Must I?" He asked, looking into the maidservant's eyes pleadingly, but the look he received from her part suggested that she would take no for an answer.

"It looks so cute, isn't it?" Mrs. Harada sighed pensively as she arranged them nearer to his feet. Spotting them as she was passing through a gift shop some weeks before, she knew she had to get them. Thus she bought two pairs; one for her already grown up daughter, and one for this quiet and reserved child she had been caring for since he was an infant. 

"Terribly." He replied with a cynical groan. Nevertheless Rukawa took off his shoes and slipped on the slippers anyway. The satisfied smile she displayed thereafter was enough to push away the embarrassment he felt on being forced to wear the slippers. It felt good to being able to create a smile on her face, and to him nothing could be more rewarding.

Mrs. Harada led him by the arm through the long hallway, in which time she kept him busy answering her numerous questions about his day at school. She normally does, whenever chance permits, but somehow Rukawa could sense that something was different that day. Earlier it had been her joyful attitude, and now she was being more attentive than she had ever before. Even as he was ascending the staircase, the old maidservant still stood at the base, looking on at him with an eager smile. Rukawa stopped midway and turned around to face her. 

Mrs. Harada responded with an inquiring look, then asked, "Anything wrong, Kaede?"

Rukawa momentarily thought about dropping the subject, but his sense of curiosity took the best of him. "You're acting a bit peculiar today." He said, eyeing her intently. "Is there something going on?"

His rather blunt reply surprised the old woman, but nevertheless she broke into a smile. "Whatever made you think that?"

It was one of the moment where Rukawa was finding it difficult to express what he had in mind. It was obvious that something was in the air. Apart from Mrs. Harada's indicative behaviour, his conscience also told him that something was wrong somewhere, yet he could not put a foot on it. He stood mum as these thoughts raced in his head, while Mrs. Harada, still by the stairway, was looking upon him expectantly. Finally, although the unsettled feeling still remained, Rukawa dismissed the thoughts.

"Nothing." He murmured. 

Rukawa could sense that the old woman's eyes were still trailing him, but he paid her no heed as he went further up. However, upon reaching the top of the staircase, her voice suddenly called out to him. "Try not to fall asleep after your bath, will you? I'm going to serve dinner before eight o'clock, so you must come down the minute you're done. Not one minute less, you got it?"

That made him turn around in that instant. A slight frown marred his face. It was unusual of her to dictate him on anything. As it had been years before, she let him do whatever he wants at whatever time most convenient to him. Since childhood, he was relatively independent for his age; different than most, thus the freedom given to him. The suspicion in his heart rose all the more at the new outcome.

"There is something going on, isn't it?" He inquired again.

Mrs. Harada said nothing, but continued to stare at him with a grin. Finally she retreated to the kitchen. Left unanswered and in confusion, Rukawa felt a sinking feeling in his heart. He could sense that something was not right, and Mrs. Harada knew perfectly what it was. Finally, concluding that it was worthless to be burdened with such an unfounded thought, the raven haired tried to think of only the positive as he headed for his room.

* * * *

It did not take him long to emerge from his room looking fresh from a shower. With his hair still damp and the pair of bunny slippers Mrs. Harada had insisted upon him was still stuck on his feet, Rukawa descended the stairway looking rather cheery, although it was only slightly apparent. Due to the hot shower, his usually pale skin gave out a hint of blush. This further altered his appearance from the cold and unyielding being that many thought he was.

He entered the kitchen, but was surprised to see that Mrs. Harada was not there. Even the table in the kitchen where he used to take his dinner was bare save a basket of fruits.

Rukawa edged near and took a persimmon, tossing it in the air lazily. _ Only fruits for dinner?_ He thought, feeling a little disappointed. But somehow he dismissed the idea for he could have swear that he had actually smelled dinner when he entered the house earlier on. Still dissatisfied, Rukawa looked around to see whether there were anything on the counter top or on the stove, but nothing could be seen. Then he heard a noise from the adjoining dining room and this brightened his heart a little. However, the unsettled feeling suddenly returned. It was a rare occasion for them to be using the dining room, _unless..._

All at once, he did not feel like eating anymore. Putting down the persimmon back on the table, Rukawa paced slowly towards the dining hall. Before the door that separates the two room, he paused to listen. Occasionally he could hear the sound of Mrs. Harada's voice, seemingly talking to someone, but strangely he could hear no other voice. He stood there waiting, however, as time passed, his patience was beginning to grow thin. Pressing a palm against the swinging door, he contemplated for the last time before finally giving it a push.

As the door parted; creaking slightly as it did so, revealed to him was the person he least wanted to see, sitting there at one end of the table. Mrs. Harada was standing beside him, carefully transferring the stoneware from the tray she was carrying. At the sound, both of them looked up. Mrs. Harada beamed upon seeing him. The man on the other hand, remained indifferent.

"There you are!" The maidservant uttered in relief. Putting the tray on the table, she hurried on to meet him. 

Momentarily Rukawa found himself unable to move. He did not know what to do; the shock he felt on seeing the unexpected person still remained within him, although if he was to follow his heart, he would want to leave immediately. At all cost he would avoid any encounter with the man now before him. However, as she reached him, Mrs. Harada slipped her hands on his arm and held him firmly. 

"Your father was just asking about you." She said cheerily, although to him it sounded as if she was faking it. "But I know you'd be down right on time."

Rukawa lowered his gaze into hers and saw the pleading look in them. Even though he was feeling rather furious with her for not telling him about his father presence, he knew he did not have the heart to resist her. At long last, he followed her submissively as she lead him to the opposite end of the table.

"Kaede," She managed to whisper while her hands efficiently readied his dinner on the place mat. "I'm sorry, but please, do this for me." The maidservant's gaze locked into his for the briefest moment before looking down again. Probably she comprehended the fiery look in his eyes and decided that it was too much for her to bear. Thereafter she proclaimed loudly. "I'm returning to the kitchen. But if you need me, sir, just call me. I'll be right out."

After her figure disappeared from the dining hall, Rukawa looked up and stared at his father, and the man in return stared at him, having not the look of hatred evident in his son's eyes, but one of utter calmness. Father and son made no more than eye contact for some time. After a while the father diverted his gaze. A cynical smile was upon his lips as he spoke. "You looked kind of 'surprised' to see me." A moment of pause followed, then the senior Rukawa fixed his gaze on his son once again and added, "Like I'm not wanted in my own home."

Rukawa had never been close to his father, even when his mother was still around. Like many other typical Asian fathers, he was reluctant to show his affection openly. He was also a man of few words; so few in fact, that even open conversations between him and his son was pretty rare. Rukawa could not name the others, for there were many, but his father's prescribed disposition as stated earlier was one of the main factor that contributed towards their distant relationship. However, upon hearing the wounded tone in his father's voice, he felt somewhat guilty. Lowering his gaze, he made no more attempt to look at his father.

They ate in silence. Though through most of his life, Rukawa had grown used to be accompanied with silence, just this one time he wished for something or anything to come by and lighten the atmosphere. He knew it was unusual of him to be wishing this, but he could not stand the turbulent feelings that prevailed in his heart whenever he was with his father. It seems moments were passing by slowly and every minute of it was a torture.

Then, as if answering his prayer, even if it came a little late, Mrs. Harada strolled into the room as they were about to finish the main course. Although deep inside Rukawa was still slightly irritated with her, nevertheless he was thankful for her presence. 

"It seems I've come at the right time," She remarked jovially. The maidservant had a smile on her face as she carried with her a tray of desserts. It was unknown whether she was really commenting on her timing, or was indirectly referring to the tense atmosphere apparently there in the dining hall. Nevertheless, her presence there had instantly lifted the mood. The senior Rukawa smiled slightly when she replaced his emptied dishes with a bowl of crème custard pudding. His son on the other hand, cast only a glance at her, but it was void of animosity which was previously there in his eyes.

Unexpectedly she pulled a chair and sat near the boy, eyeing him for a while before turning her focus towards his similarly silent father.

"So, was your trip home pleasant?"

The senior Rukawa seemed a little surprised with her unexpected inquiry, but taking it as a way to break the ice, he sensibly responded. "Yes, it was." He stopped there. But somehow rather, probably realising that he should be saying more, he resumed. "In fact, I slept all the way. I took the flight straight after work yesterday."

Mrs. Harada raised an eyebrow. "Well, you must be so tired then! Why didn't you at least waited for a day?"

At this, Rukawa Hayato had on his face a forced smile; looking almost hesitant to voiced out a reply. He kept on staring at the bowl before him, unconsciously twiddling with the spoon before saying, "I...I felt the sudden yearn to come home."

It became quiet for a while. Even if he had been listening, the younger Rukawa reacted as if he had not heard anything. He had no intention to partake into the conversation, therefore he remained nonchalant as he took another spoonful of pudding. 

"I had to admit," At long last the maidservant remarked. She took a quick glance at the typically quiet boy before continuing. "I was little bit surprised to receive you at the door this afternoon. Nevertheless, I do hope you are staying for a long time, if it's not coming back for good." A smile lit her face, and upon seeing a smile slowly decorating the master's face, she knew he must have understood her well-intentioned remark.

"I...I do want to come home. It's just..." He trailed; a look of sadness passed over his face for a moment. Then the senior Rukawa heaved a sigh before resuming, "Well, you know the office there is quite new. And furthermore I've bought a house there, a fine one which cost me quite a fortune. It's of modern architecture and with--"

"Why did you ever bother to come back?" Suddenly a cold voice intercepts. Rukawa Hayato and Mrs. Harada were immediately drawn to the direction it came from. Undoubtedly it was from the person whom had all the while chose to be silent. "Just stay where you think you belong."

The younger Rukawa's piercing eyes stared into his father's in an unbroken silence. Unable to bear the intensity, the latter looked away. Guilt and anger clearly interlaced his expression, but somehow he was quick to recover. Clearing his throat, he looked up again and faced Mrs. Harada as if nothing had happened beforehand. "It's near to the office, that house. You must come and see it someday."

Mrs. Harada, herself decided to ignore the boy's unexpectedly imprudent remark, carried on with the conversation. "Yes, absolutely." She nodded. She further initiated another round of conversation and then touched on various issues, when suddenly she seemed to have remembered something and decided to made it known. Somehow she hoped that it would lighten the mood between father and son. "By the way, last summer there was a major basketball tournament and Kaede's team took part. They were one of the two teams representing Kanagawa." 

Rukawa Hayato raised his eyebrows slightly. He seems to have taken interest in the subject and straightened up. From the look on his face, it was evident that the previous gloomy episode had been forgotten. A question was directed to his son even though he was well aware that it would be left unanswered. "How did it go?"

As expected, the younger Rukawa made no response. Wanting to preserve the pleasant atmosphere, Mrs. Harada replied instead while glancing proudly at the boy she helped to raise. "Kaede and his team were among the sixteen best high school basketball team, despite them taking part for the first time in the national tournament and being inexperienced." She went on adding all that she knew, including the knowledge that Shohoku was to further take part in the upcoming tournament held in winter.

The senior Rukawa listened with suppressed interest. From the shine in his eyes one could see that he was actually immensely pleased as he listened to his son's successful exploits, but being the man that he is, such feeling were barely expressed on his mien. He nodded now and then while his arms were tucked firmly against his chest.

"Where will it be held, this winter tournament, and when?" Suddenly he asked.

Mrs. Harada paused for a while. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I'm not quite sure myself." Turning her focus towards the younger Rukawa, she made a tacit gesture for him to answer.

The youth simply ignored her but looked at his father directly in the eyes. "Since when are you this interested about my life? About what I like?" He inquired icily, putting his spoon down. Looking at his dessert; the boy's favourite, Mrs. Harada was surprised to see that he had only touched a little of it. "You were never a caring father, so why trying so much to become one now? It's already too late. So stop fooling yourself. Don't pretend any longer."

His father was too surprised for words. His son's sharp remark was nothing unusual to him, but this particular one was like a sword slicing through his heart. Quickly getting to his feet after recovering from the shock, he pointed a finger at his son and retorted, his chest heaving deeply, "How dare you say that to me?! I will not take such rudeness from you!"

Calmly staring at his infuriated father, Rukawa Kaede too, rose to his feet. He glanced at Mrs. Harada before turning to leave, saying, "I'm done here. Oyasumi nasai."

* * * *

Mrs. Harada tapped at the door before taking a peek into the quiet room; one that the senior Rukawa had furnished as his working place and used it as one whenever he was home. As anticipated, she found him sitting inert at the mahogany table while facing the dark world outside in utter silence.

"Sir, may I come in?" 

Upon hearing her voice, Rukawa Hayato stirred and turned in his swivel chair to take a look. His expression was one of dejectedness, but when he saw the old woman, the senior Rukawa gave a slight smile and beckoned her to enter with a soft nod. Thereafter he turned to look outside again. Mrs. Harada entered the room quietly, and after closing the door behind her, she stood there for a moment, looking on at him wistfully. She could not help but to feel that way towards him. Seldom was he at home, but whenever he was, he would always fall into such a forlorn state. However hard he tried to hide it by appearing calm and undisturbed, Mrs. Harada would always tell his true feelings.

"You've brought me coffee, right?"

The maidservant smiled. "Yes, sir. I thought you might like one." She answered. Edging near, she placed a coaster on the table before putting down the mug. 

A lapse of silenced ensued. Then, as the maidservant was thinking about leaving the room, the senior Rukawa's voice halted her intention. "Tell me, Mrs. Harada." He said, thereafter pausing for a while before resuming despondently. "Is that son of mine never going to forgive me?" The maidservant could hear the man before her sighing deeply after the words were uttered. "He is a very obstinate child, isn't he?"

Mrs. Harada merely looked at the master's profile, not making any gesture to answer him. A moment later, she paced nearer and took the photo frame that he had in his grasp as gently as she could. She stared at the image of Sayuri, the master's deceased wife, with Kaede when he was only an infant, for a while before placing it on the display shelf. Rukawa Hayato turned slightly. When he saw the photo frame on the shelf, he corrected her. "It's supposed to be in the top drawer, Mrs. Harada, not there."

The maidservant did not say anything. Instead, she just smiled and looked at the photo for a little while before turning to him and said, "It seems Kaede took it from you."

The senior Rukawa gradually turned around and eyed her questioningly. Seeing that, she continued with a cynical grin. "He may has his mother's looks, but character-wise, he is just like you; not a little less, not a little more. He is just as obstinate as you are, if you still haven't notice that. And this photo frame, why should it not be here on the shelf?" She paused briefly to eye the photo frame. "I think it's lovely. Anyway, what use would it be to frame it if it is not to be seen or displayed openly."

A slight smile played upon the master's lips, but still the maidservant's tease was not able to wash away the sorrow in his heart. Moments passed by idle. "I don't want him to treat me this way forever." Finally he said. All of a sudden his soft tone changed to sound slightly indignant. "No matter what I do or what I say, he'll never give me a chance to make amends with him! It pained me just to look at his face when he stared back at me brazenly." There he paused again, and the sorrow projected through his eyes was nothing the old maidservant had ever seen before. He resumed thereafter with in a much softer tone, akin to a whisper. "If only his mother is around..." At this, he heaved a sigh and turned his chair facing the windows once more. For a while everything was silent. Then Mrs. Harada heard him speak again, though sounding hesitant. "He knows I love him...doesn't he, Mrs. Harada?"

"Have you learn to show it?" Came a reply some time later, and in that instant Rukawa Hayato turned his chair around and stared at the old maidservant. She on the other hand, turned her view towards the shelf and remarked, "It's a good start, you know?"

Noting the look of puzzlement on the master's face, a smile lit her own. "Give Kaede some time. He is in a rebellious age after all. But sooner or later he'll open up to you, provided that you do the same to him." Seeing that the man before her had digested her every word, though still looking quite unsure, Mrs. Harada nodded reassuringly and added, "It'll take some time, but I'm sure of that. Nothing can separate the bond between you."

The old maidservant turned slowly, then took her leave.

The senior Rukawa stared at the door vacantly, as if some thoughts were playing in his mind. Then slowly he looked to the side and rested his view on the photo frame which was all the while kept hidden in a drawer. He stared at his wife's smiling face as she cuddled a restless child in her arms, and similarly a smile played upon his lips. It seemed only yesterday when the photo was taken; he could still remember that happy day, when it fact it was taken years before. Still the memory lingered; livid and fresh in his mind, even after all the years have passed.

* * * *

Mrs. Harada had been standing at the door for already quite some time, yet the farthest she could do was to rest her knuckle on the door. She had been hesitant to act, distressed even. Her mind was at a crossroad; _Should I enter, or shouldn't I?_

From inside the room, she could hear the heavy tunes blasted from the stereo, giving her the impression that one was not to enter. Mrs. Harada felt the repentant in her heart increased by the moment. She had so much wanted to comfort him, but she knew for the time being it was best to leave him by himself. He would only resist her now.

_I should have at least told him that his father was at home..._

Yet she knew, if she was to tell him that, he would never want to see him. Kaede would do anything to avoid seeing his own father. The faithful maidservant could imagine that the boy within the room would be flipping through a magazine while listening to the radio; seemingly at ease. But she knew there must be anger in his heart, and sadness too, although they would not be expressed on his mien.

Mrs. Harada stood at the door for quite some time before finally making up her mind. With hesitant steps, she left the spot and descended the stairs with the same gait. Now and then she would be looking back expectantly, hoping that the quiet boy would open the door to his room, and eventually to his heart.

* * *


	20. Free Lunch and Pachinko

Guys, thank you for your support and comments *hugs*

**Gem**: Thanks for reviewing! Your entry did not appear on the review page, but fortunately it's still intact in my mailbox. About pairing Rukawa and Haruko, well, I kind of like them as a pair, and there are so few fics centering on them. That's what prompted me to create this fic in the first place. Can't help liking them^^ And about the heavy use of adjectives *laughs*...yeah, it's so obvious, isn't it? Sometimes, after rereading my fics, I would frown and say to myself, "_These have got to be changed!_" But the thing is, every time I tried, I could not, because that's just my style. I'm highly influenced with what I read, and I like works done by Eiji Yoshikawa, Arthur Golden and J.K. Rowling (yep, Harry Potter!). If you've noticed, these authors' works are kind of elaborate and very detailed. I like that, because as I read I can imagine the situation as it is told in the book. Nevertheless, I do agree that sometimes simplicity is the best. I'll try to work toward it^^ Again, thank you for reviewing, and also for being honest.

**Ayenes**: Hey hey! Thanks for the support! *hugs* I don't live on reviews, but they're somewhat uplifting and motivating at certain times. Nice of you to drop by and chuck me one!

**Lilian**: You are a sport! I'm so touched with all the attention you gave me^^ But it's okay, you don't need to review every chapter. I'm just as happy to know that you like them.

**Fadet**: Urm...not actually commenting, are you? But thanks anyway^^

**Diwata**: Ya, I am!^^ And I'm kind of excited about it too^^ Hey, you're praising me too much...but all in all, thanks for the support! *hugs* RuHaru live!!!

Okay, let's move on. BTW, the last part concerns more of Sakuragi and Fujii. It's not that related to the main story, but it's my treat for Sakuragi fans in general and SakuFujii fans specifically.

**part 20 - free lunch and pachinko**

* * *

Rukawa treaded the vacant road silently with hands in his pockets and eyes lowered to the ground. The vapour of his breath suffused the air as he went, faithfully accompanying him in the frigid autumn morning.

Leaving his house very early that day, he had let his steps preceded his mind; now he was totally oblivious of where his steps had brought him. Truthfully, he was without an aim; he merely wanted to get out of the house without anyone's awareness, and possibly stay away from it until the day ends. 

Wintry gusts howled past him, sweeping the stubborn locks from his forehead; revealing features that were reddened from the cold. Swathed in the uncomfortable iciness, he longed for the warmth of his home, but at the thought of home, his jaw tightened unconsciously as the memory of the night before entered his mind. 

The row with his father last night had left him with a throbbing headache. Even if he had walked out of the dining room feeling a little triumphant over the look he had created on his father's face with his nasty remark, he was sleepless throughout the night thinking of it over and over again. Every time he thought that his father had actually deserved it, somehow another voice would surface; his conscience, pounding him with questions of a different light: _Was I right in saying what I did? What was there to gain save that tiny, selfish feeling of victory?_ And so forth.

Recalling these thoughts, Rukawa pinched his eyes shut, wanting to rid the disturbances from his head. When he opened them again, the look of anguish was no more evident, yet it did not clearly reflect his still turbulent mind.

As he walked on and letting the time pass, pale streaks of light began to colour the dark sky above. The surrounding subsequently brightens, revealing the indistinguishable area around him into a place all too familiar to his eyes. Rukawa could not help but to look around in wonderment. Gradually he stopped, and stared ahead in profound silence.

* * * *

"Are you going to eat or not?"

Haruko retracted her eyes from the window and the view it offered of the world outside. She didn't know for how long she had remained that way; gazing out listlessly, but she soon realised that she must have been at it for quite some time when she caught sight of Fujii's impatient glare from across the table. 

"I'm sorry," Haruko grinned apologetically and picked up the untouched menu before her. With an exasperated sigh, her friend centered her eyes on the menu once again. Haruko lifted hers higher, hiding her smile behind it. From the gesture she knew that Fujii was extremely irritated with her tardiness, for she haven't had breakfast and would therefore needed something to eat fast. Haruko certainly wasn't helping in any way by delaying her order.

A while later, Fujii looked up again; her annoyance seem to have waned. "I'm taking the tempura set. How about you?"

Haruko scanned the list for a moment longer, unconsciously biting her lower lips as she contemplated hard on two possible choices. Finally she closed the menu and handed it to the waiter. "I'll have a bowl of soba with chicken, and a cup of tea." The waiter jotted down her order, read it aloud and with a nod of confirmation from her, he then withdrew to the kitchen. Fujii ensued his retreating back with a sigh of relief, and slowly began to relax in her seat. 

Sitting by the window, rays of the afternoon sun filtered through the glass pane, and bathed in its warmth, Haruko felt the chill that had seeped through her bone alleviated little by little. Nevertheless, it was still cold. Of all the days that had pass, none could match the iciness of the temperature that day. Even the interior of the eatery; supposedly heated and warm, did not appear as such. For a moment she longed for the turn of summer once again.

"Very cold today, isn't it?" Fujii remarked. Her eyes darted to the window. "Even more so as the day's quite windy."

Haruko followed her friend's gaze. The last of the russet leaves shook violently on their branches, while people about the street wrapped their coat closely around themselves as a strong breeze swept past the street. Most of them wore a frown on their face as this happened, but a few were spotted relishing the gust of cold air with a smile. Both she and Fujii continued to look outside in a pensive mood, until the latter sighed and subsequently gained the other's attention.

"What's wrong?" Asked Haruko, eyeing her friend questioningly

Fujii gave her a half-hearted smile, then glanced away, looking rather dispirited. "Nothing. I've been thinking, that's all."

Haruko edged forward, resting her elbows on the tabletop. "About...?"

For a while Fujii kept mum. Then, although looking slightly hesitant, she said, "Us three, and how rare such an outing has become for us." Fujii stared forlornly at the friend before her, and when the latter said nothing, she went on. "Now we go about doing our own business; you with the basketball club, Matsui with her photography and me with nothing to do. Hardly do we have the time to just sit back and enjoy each others' company like we used to in the old days."

A smile instantly lapsed on Haruko's face. She leaned back, crossing her arms as she responded. "The way you mentioned it, it's like we've never seen each other for more than a century. Don't we attend the same school _and_," She emphasized, "placed in the same class?"

Fujii gave her a bored look; implying that she didn't find her remark amusing at all. "Okay, so we see each other everyday at school, but do we get to say more than '_Hi_!',_ 'Good morning!' _and '_Bye_!' whenever we meet?" She said, anticipating an answer.

Instead of answering just a simple 'yes' or 'no', Haruko said, "You're grumpy when you're hungry..." 

Choosing to ignore it, Fujii continued, sounding a little impatient. "No, because we never have the time in between classes. After classes? Of course not, since you have your duty as the assistant manager of the basketball club to attend to, and Matsui too, with her photography club's assignments. So, that's that, and I understand and I said to myself, '_We'll meet over the weekends then_.' But do we get to get together over the weekend; all three of us, and catch a movie and get a good laugh or just sit over a meal and talk like we used to?" At this point, she stopped, and stared intently at her friend until the former squirmed in her seat.

There were truth in her words, this Haruko could not deny. Thus, feeling a little guilty, she tried to coax her friend, wanting to lift the sullen mood that had unexpectedly clung the air between them. "I'm sorry things turned out the way they are, but you know I cannot help it. However, next time, should you have nothing to do, do stay back and join me with the team." She paused for a moment, then added brightly. "We could use a mascot anyway!"

This had an instant effect on her friend. "A mascot?!" She said, breaking into laughter, then adding with a snort. "I think you'd fit the job better than I do! Me? A mascot? Honestly!"

"Either that, or the cleaning job, which would you prefer?" Haruko replied, visibly relieved that her attempt had bring about favourable outcome. "I was just being helpful in choosing for you the easier of the two." 

Fujii merely feigned a glare at her, a slight smile upon her lips. "Easy for you to say because, unlike before, you're now one of them and I'm not. You'll be inside, monitoring them, while I'll be standing by the door, eagerly looking on...like what we used to do back then." She paused to sigh, then continued bitterly. "I'm scared to think what of the others would say seeing me hanging around there. They'll only brand me as one of those pesky supporter, that I can guess."

A while of silence followed with the girls merely staring at each other. "You're not only grumpy, but also paranoid, when you're hungry." Haruko said at last. Fujii just laughed at it.

All subjects were dropped when the waiter came to their table, bearing their meals on a tray. Fujii could not conceal the rush of gratitude that was visible on her face, and as the waiter left, she grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and handed one to Haruko. "_Bon appetite_." She said, and wasted no time to tuck in. 

For a while, the two friends ate in silence. However, midway through, Fujii looked up at her companion, pausing to ask, "By the way, where did you go to last Sunday morning?"

Haruko stopped abruptly, choking a little on her food. "Last Sun-Sunday? Why?" She asked, wiping a trickle of soup from the corner of her mouth.

Fujii swallowed the remainder of food in her mouth before continuing. "Because I called your house that morning and your mother told me you're not at home, saying that you had left much earlier."

"Okay...so, why did you call?" Haruko said.

Looking at her incredulously, Fujii answered in a slightly impatient tone. "Well, for the first time in many weeks, Matsui was free, so she thought that it would be good for us to watch a movie. Therefore I called you. But, as mentioned earlier, we found out that you were not at home. So, thinking that it's no fun without you, we cancelled the plan." She stopped, but soon opened her mouth again. "Okay, I know there's a basketball practice on Saturday, but I didn't remember you mentioning about Sunday as well. So, where were you that morning?"

Haruko peeled away from her friend's query gaze with signs of alarm in her eyes. _This is it, _she thought, and gulped nervously._ This is definitely the time to tell her! _Suddenly she felt a little hot and the colour rose slightly in her face. Noticing this, Fujii quirked a brow.

"Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head slightly, Haruko smiled nervously at her. Knowing that the time for her to disclose to her friend about her so called 'development' with Rukawa had finally arrived, she was suddenly filled with apprehension. Being the best of friends, she had never hide anything from Fujii and Matsui. However, this was not the norm lately.

"Ne Haruko, doushite? You're flushing all over. Was the noodle bad or something?"

Again she shook her head. Finally, taking a deep breath, Haruko faced her friend, whose eyes were still upon her, hinted with concern. "If I told you that...that Rukawa and I had been meeting each other quite..._frequently_...would you, believe me?

As the words were relayed to her, Fujii's face slowly did a series of change of expression. At first she looked blur, then as the words seeped in her mind, her eyes gradually widened with shock. Her mouth fell open, and it took her a full minute to impart a response that sounded more like a shout, which was totally unlike her gentle self. "You...WHAT?!" Several heads in the eatery turned toward them.

Haruko stoned, feeling sick at the very pit of her stomach. 

"You-you...how could you?!" Her friend mustered in the same tone of voice; the look of total disbelief was on her face.

Appalled and confused, Haruko was rendered speechless. She knew that Fujii would be shocked with the revelation, but it never occurred to her that her reaction would be this acute. She began to doubt whether she had done the right thing by revealing the news to her friend. Judging from such a reaction, she was inclined to think that it was seriously a bad move to do so. She kept on staring unseeingly at her friend, thinking that she was doomed.

"Just...just forget it then." At last she voiced out gloomily.

Suddenly, Fujii's hands clasped over hers on the table, causing her to look up in alarm "Oh no, I'm not going to!" Fujii said. "Okay, listen. I think you have sort of misunderstood my tone of voice. What I meant was, you've been seeing Rukawa in secret all this while and you never even bothered to tell me or Matsui about it?"

"It's not that I'm not bothered to tell you...but I was scared to tell you." She explained. "Getting a reaction like this, this is exactly why I feel that way. Given the circumstances, I'd rather for you to stumble upon us unexpectedly than telling you this myself."

A moment of stillness ensued, but finally, Fujii beamed, squeezing her hands harder. "Isn't this great?"

"Great?" Haruko blinked back anxiously. She was utterly confused; one moment Fujii was all livid, and the next moment a smile was firmly on her lips.

Her friend nodded vigorously as an excited small child would. "Yes...I mean, he has always been the guy that you like, and finally being able to be with him, surely you must feel very happy. But I'm still finding it hard to believe though. You've guarded it so well from us! How could you-you lucky you!"

An uncertain smile began to crept up Haruko's lips. She felt that Fujii; the ever timid and somber but sometimes ironically frank and comical of them three, had overreacted a little. But probably her own reaction would be the same should she be revealed to a similar matter concerning her best friends. Still holding on to her friend's grasp, she said softly. "This is a surprise, but thank you for being happy for me."

Fujii shot her a look of hurt. "Of course I would be happy for you!" She said incredulously. "How could I not? For once there I thought I heard the name wrongly. Rukawa, the unfeeling person ever...I never knew it would come up like this between the two of you! Come, tell me, how did it happen?"

Haruko was quick to correct her before answering further, unaware that there was a slight sternness in her voice. "He is not that unfeeling as you thought he is, you know." She laughed when her friend rolled her eyes boringly. "I don't know how to explain it, but we started to get along quite well after this incident." Haruko went on to relate the aftermath of the practice match Shohoku had with the team in Shizuoka, and of the memorable events that had trailed it afterward; shortening the story a little to hide a few awkward details. "Before I knew it, we were...spending more and more time together." She ended, blushing slightly.

All the while listening attentively, Fujii broke into a mischievous smile with her last words. "It's a feat, really. I bet most of the girls at school will be furious should they know that you have bagged Shohoku's most desirable guy!"

"Feat?" Haruko frowned. "I have never, ever considered it that sense. You do know that I like him not for his fame, don't you? I like him for who he really is."

Fujii grinned blandly. "I know, I know..." She said, and added in an undertone. "Although I don't really know because no one seems to know anything behind that blank expression and steely eyes of his...except maybe you." She added quickly, quailing under Haruko's furious stare.

The latter eased into a smile once again. "Maybe you'd think that he hasn't got that much of a personality, but you'll see as you get to know him better. He's actually very thoughtful, and gentle, in a sort of way, although most of the time he's quiet and doesn't show himself much."

In an act of humour, Fujii clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyes as she crooned. "Oh...a lover's reflection! How sweet!" 

Haruko find it impossible not to laugh. "You'll be mocking me now," She said. "but wait until your time comes, then I'll be having the last laugh. You'll see..." She trailed off, smiling as she did so, happy that her friend had been very positive about it all.

* * * *

Haruko and Fujii had now taken their lunch, and with their hunger sated and their spirits high, both girls walked along the tree lined walkway engrossed in a lively conversation; centering mainly on the former girl's matters, much to her reluctance. They were on their way to the nearest commuter station, wanting to get to Matsui's house via the most convenient way. So deep they were in conversation that Haruko was unaware that they were now walking alongside the park where she and Rukawa used to play basketball each weekend.

While in the midst of lamenting about her unfortunately loveless life, Fujii had suddenly stopped altogether and slowed her pace. A look of bafflement lapsed over her mien. Haruko, perplexed over her friend's sudden silence, inquired curiously, "What is it, Fujii?"

Her friend keep on staring at a certain place, then turned to her slowly with a deepened frown. "Odd, but...isn't that him?"

Haruko could not comprehend her, thus her brows knitted in a frown too. Nevertheless, wanting to see whom Fujii was referring to, she directed her view toward the area where her friend had been looking. Her eyes widened with shock and confusion with what she saw. There in the park, sitting solitary on a bench and concealed slightly from view, was the boy who had earlier been the subject of their conversation. Although seated quite far from where they stood, Haruko was sure that it was him. Unconsciously she thought aloud. "What is he doing here?"

Fujii raised her free hand to her hips; her other hand was carrying a plastic bag containing a bento she had bought for Matsui. Staring accusingly at Haruko, she said, "Funny that you don't know, isn't it? But there's only one way to find out." 

Haruko noticed the look her friend gave her. On any normal circumstances, she would feel rather offended, but at the moment she was too preoccupied to give it much thought. 

* * * *

Cautiously drawing near, Haruko peered at his face and emitted a little smile on seeing that he was actually sleeping. The same sense of innocence that she had seen before permeates his usually expressionless face; so dear and calming. She mimicked it toward Fujii, who was standing a distance away at his back, and she too, smiled a bit when she comprehended the act. She signaled her to wake him up, but at that, Haruko paused and then stared at the boy before her hesitantly. Recalling fragments of a conversation she once had with Ayako, she knew it would be unwise to rouse him from sleep by force. 

Fujii looked on disbelievingly as Haruko shook her head, not wanting to comply. However, just as the two friends were silently bickering about it, the boy stirred slightly. At this improvement, the girls immediately quieted; unconsciously holding their breath.

Rukawa blinked his still sleepy eyes a few times; adjusting them to the brightness. He was tempted to doze off again, but when he saw Haruko standing near, the sleep instantly vanished from his eyes. He straightened up a bit, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he did so. "What time is it?" He asked rather distantly.

Haruko felt the colour rose in her cheeks, reason being that she was fully aware that Fujii was looking on at them with keenest interest. "It's about one thirty now. Anyway...konnichiwa."

Her greeting caught him by surprise; it seemed only a few minutes ago when he dozed off that morning, but it was only hinted slightly on his face, and remained only for a fleeting moment. "Konnichiwa." He replied while stifling a yawn, then added. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by with a friend." Haruko meekly responded, nodding toward Fujii. This prompted him to turn back. Seeing the girl, he rose slowly and faced her. He did not know her name, but he recalled seeing her with Haruko before. The girl bowed a little, but being his usual self, he merely returned it with a soft nod. Focusing his sights on Haruko again, he listened blankly as she added. "We saw you here, and we were wondering why. So...what brings you here?"

Rukawa thought of answering her, but when it occurred to him that he himself did not know what had brought him there, he kept mum. As his eyes darted away from hers, the raven haired boy just shrugged his shoulders indolently, not realising that the mere gesture triggered the curiousity of the girl before him. 

Some time passed, in which none of them said anything. Fujii's eyes wandered from the girl, to the boy and then rested permanently onto the girl once again. She saw the look of concern projected in her friend's eyes and her lips curled slightly. Finally she cleared her throat, drawing both of their attention to her.

"I better get going," She said timidly, adding a while later with a whimsical grin that she knew only her friend could well interpret. "I'm only a nuisance here anyway."

At that, Haruko excused herself and quickly approached her friend. Taking Fujii by the arm, she pulled her out of Rukawa's ear shot and hissed. "And what do you mean by that?"

Fujii quirked a wry smile as she scrutinised her friend's somewhat furious expression. "You're a naughty girl, aren't you? You need just say that you're meeting him here, I'll most graciously step back and leave the two of you alone. Pity me...being used to chaperone you and abandoned thereafter..." 

Haruko's eyes went wide with shock on hearing her reply. "I did not plan to meet him today, and I don't know why he's here!" She stated fervently. Noting the look of distrust still lingered in her friend's eyes, she sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly, I don't know why Rukawa is here. And you do know I really want to spend some time with you and Matsui, don't you?"

Fujii stared at her friend for a moment longer, then gradually broke into a warm smile. "Of course I know. It's not like you to ditch your friends." She said understandingly. "But can't you see? I'm giving you a chance here, so use it well." With that, she winked mischievously and to Haruko's surprise, she handed the bento which was intended for Matsui into her grasp. She took a short glance past Haruko's shoulder then whispered. "Have fun!"

Fujii bowed to the quiet boy and thereafter walked away, leaving Haruko temporarily dazed. She wanted to call after her friend, but the words wouldn't come out. Trailing Fujii's retreating back until she was out of sight, Haruko then turned slowly to look at the boy behind her, who, despite finding the whole thing perplexing, managed to keep a nonchalant face. She let out a sigh, smiled meekly at him and inquired rather awkwardly. 

"You wouldn't, by any chance, have taken your lunch, would you?"

* * * *

Rukawa opened the cover of the plastic container carefully. Steam rose from the warm rice and the sweet aroma of yakiniku tantalises his sense of smell. Instinctively his stomach growled, and although feeling somewhat embarrassed, he remained pokerfaced. He didn't realise how hungry he was until now, but it was understandable since he had not taken anything since dinner last night. Splitting the disposable chopsticks into two, he muttered "Itadakimasu," before savouring the meal.

Haruko glanced away from him, unable to refrain a smile at the visible sign of relief she had seen on his face, which was so similar with the one she saw on Fujii earlier on. Deep inside she had to thank Fujii for what she had done both for him and for her, but she couldn't help feeling guilty too. Time and again she thought of what her friends might think of her if they know about this so called relationship she has with Rukawa; Fujii was alright with it, but what about Matsui? She knew that friend of hers would be a little pessimistic, but all in all she knew Matsui would feel that way only because she cared for her friends. She stared blankly at the basketball court as these thoughts and many others filled her mind, while the boy beside her ate his meal in silence.

"What's her name?" Suddenly his voice surfaced, taking the girl beside him by surprise.

"Na-name?" She stuttered before it dawned upon her a second later. "Oh...my friend's. She's Fujii, in the same class as I am."

Rukawa picked at the pickled vegetables, then said, "She didn't buy this for me, did she?"

Haruko laughed nervously, but nevertheless she intended to relay the truth. "Well...it was actually for another friend of ours, but she gave to you in the end. She sincerely did, so don't worry."

Not a word was uttered in response, and everything was quiet again. But shortly after finishing the meal, Rukawa mumbled just enough for Haruko to hear. "Convey my thanks to her...please." She smiled broadly at this, but she was careful to look aside and hide it from him.

They sat in silence; both of them had no idea whatsoever of what they should do next. After all, they hadn't planned the meeting. Haruko was aimlessly staring at the court when a man and his two children sauntered toward it, ultimately stirring her interest. The elder of the children was wheeling a bicycle, and the younger, a mere toddler, was perched on his father's shoulders. When the family reached the grounds of the basketball court, the elder child eagerly mounted his bicycle and slowly cycled the length of the basketball court under the watchful eyes of his father. From the look of it, he had only recently took off his trainer wheels, and the excitement of having to cycle without the aid of those small wheels clearly registered on his face. Looking on at them, Haruko was deeply reminded of the time back when she was small. 

Probably roused by the excitement, the baby became restless, prompting the father to remove him from his shoulders. Holding him by his hands, the father enticed the toddler to take a step at a time, in which his wobbly legs abided rather unconvincingly.

"Look at that..." Haruko gushed softly, unconsciously tugging at the sleeve of her companion's jacket. "The baby's learning how to walk..." She was momentarily unaware of whom she was talking too, but when she turned to her side and came eye to eye with Rukawa's bored look, she smiled sheepishly. "Right...this is obviously no boy's stuff. Sorry."

Rukawa stared at the family nonchalantly; clearly finding nothing appealing about them. Haruko looked away from him, crossed her leg on top of the other and cupped her chin, continuing to gaze at the man and his children quietly.

"You know," After a while she voiced out. "It is always the father who guided his child's first step, seldom the mother."

All the while preferring to keep quiet, Rukawa suddenly said; traces of bitterness was in his voice "On what base are you saying this?"

Haruko shrugged her shoulders, answering rather uncertainly. "Well...my own experience?"

He did not reply immediately, taking the moment's idle to stare at the man and his child. A surge of memories of his childhood replayed in his mind, but none of them could be related to his father. A tinge of sadness stirred in his heart. "Nonsense..." Finally he said. "It's totally baseless."

"It's true!" She countered defensively. "I took my first step with my father, and so did my brother. Well, of course I could not remember it, but at least it was what my mother told me. My father, he'd always be there to keep a close watch on me, ready to catch me if I fall...even until now. I bet that man is all prepared to save his son should he fall, too...you'll see."

Rukawa suppressed a smile, and silently reminded himself not to argue with her on a matter such as this in the future. He threw his vision toward the man once again, and was just in time to watch the toddler took his first unguided step. But the attempt was short-lived; the baby wobbled dangerously as he took a second step, but true to Haruko's words, the man was ever ready. He had scooped up his son before he managed to fall to the ground.

The raven haired remained mum as the girl beside him beam, "See? My point was not baseless!"

* * * *

Mrs. Harada knew that she was being a little too sensitive that day, but she could not help it. At the slightest sound of what she took to be the squeaking of the gate as it opens, or the tap of shoes of someone walking up the driveway, she would immediately perk up to listen more closely. Thinking that it was the person whom she had anticipated, she would hurried to the door and open it, but as it had been since morning, she would always close the door and trod back inside the house feeling increasingly disappointed. It wasn't Kaede whom she had heard, but the immediate neighbours, or at most times, it was her own imagination, playing a trick on her anxious mind.

Lowering herself on a sofa, Mrs. Harada look about the quiet room wearily. The house had always been deserted save herself, but it had never felt any gloomier than this. When she arrived that morning, she had headed for the young master's room before going about her job, wanting to express her sorry about the incident the night before. However, she was amazed to find him not in his room. Her anxiety intensified as she began to search every other room, only to find them similarly empty. Unwittingly she began to think of the unthinkable, and fear cling to her heart until this very moment.

Mrs. Harada was too preoccupied with her mind that she didn't notice the loud noise from the grandfather clock as it struck three, and of the soft footsteps coming up the driveway not long afterward. Only until the main door creaked open did she straightened up in alarm. Swiftly she got to her feet, hurrying on to the hallway in high hope. 

There at the door stood the boy she had worrying about the whole day, and so relieved was she to see him that she hugged him as he entered. Rukawa Kaede blinked back confoundedly at the maidservant's unusual gesture, but nevertheless he let her be. Until much time later did she eased her grip; a mix of anger and relief stirred her usually calm mien. "Where have you been?!" She questioned irritably.

The young man's lips softened to a smile. "I took a walk." He replied simply, and was met with the old maidservant's frown. Detaching himself gently from the old woman's clutch, he proceeded to change into his slippers and kept away his jacket in the closet. 

Mrs. Harada tailed him still, unsatisfied with his answer. She was about to say more, wanting to nag him to bore for making her worry, but when she caught the look of lifelessness that hung in his eyes, she withheld the urge. Instead she spoke softly, somewhat pleading as well.

"Well...next time, could you please call me to tell me where you were? The least you could do is to leave me a note, like what your father did."

The boy stopped, turning back slightly. He peered at the old woman's face through the corner of his eye. "He's...not at home?"

"Yes, he's not in. The house was vacant when I came this morning."

Rukawa Kaede said nothing more, but he remained at the foot of the staircase with an expression of mixed feelings; one of curiousity and eagerness combined. Should she had seen it, Mrs. Harada would stay to wait for whatever she sense was coming, but the boy had his back towards her, thus she was totally unaware of it.

"Anyway, when you've changed, do come down. I'll get your lunch ready." She said as she turned towards the kitchen. She had only taken a few paces when Rukawa called after her.

Mrs. Harada turned back abruptly to face the boy. "What is it, Kaede?" She said, drawing near the staircase.

"I've already taken my lunch."

"Oh..." She said. "Okay, then. Well, in case you want your dinner early, just let me know." She was about to turn back, but then, noting something odd of him, she asked. "Anything else?"

Rukawa tried to appear casual, but for once he could not rid the emotion off his face. Inside his heart, the sense of curiousity that had burdened him ever since he parted with Haruko earlier on had still not waned. Though he was very much hesitant to speak up his mind, Rukawa knew he just had to ask her as there was no one else he could really turn to on such a matter. "When...when I was small, do you...remember who it was who taught me how to walk?"

The old maidservant paused. She was indeed perplexed with his sudden interest of his father, but nonetheless she thought that it was a good sign. "It was your father, if I'm not mistaken. You were only eleven months old then, a feisty little boy you were. Keep on trying to walk, although at many times you were unsuccessful. But your father never said a word. He keep on guiding you till you managed on your own." She said. A smile lapsed over her face as the memory rekindled in her mind. "Anyway, why do you ask?"

The boy before her was looking down at the foot of the steps rather unseeingly. A while later he looked up; his gaze had somehow softened considerably. "Nothing." He finally voiced, and shook his head slightly. In the next instant he turned, and ascended the stairs slowly.

Mrs. Harada watched his retreating back until he was out of sight. When she turned towards the kitchen, she gave a short sigh, accompanied with a smile.

* * *

Fujii glanced sideways at the man standing beside her, and snort in disgust. In his hands was an X-rated magazine in which he proudly held without any note of embarrassment on his face. Occasionally he would glance at her and gave her a lingering, wanton smile, and every time he did this, Fujii would try to distance herself from the man, but when she moved an inch, the man was sure to follow.

The situation had remained that way ever since she board the train that would take her back to her home from Matsui's. The coach was crammed, understandably since it was a Sunday evening, and this pervert man beside her was taking the situation to his fullest advantage.

The train made a stop at another station. It was a slow and calculated stop, but the way the man bumped against her made it seemed as if the halt was very abrupt and emergency like. He uttered an apology, but to her it doesn't sound as if he was sorry at all. 

People milled in and out of the train, and after the door closed again, the train resumed its journey. 

Feeling very much alarmed, Fujii looked out unseeingly out of the glass window of the commuter train. If she had counted it right, there would be a few more stops before the train reach her destination. She wondered if she could afford to stand the harassment that much longer. At times like these she cursed her friends, especially Haruko, who was supposed to accompany her to Matsui's house, but had been 'distracted' in the journey and therefore had to be left behind.

Just as these thoughts consumed her attention, a rap was felt on her shoulder. She looked at her side nervously, thinking that it was the pervert man, but it wasn't. The suspect was busy gazing at the centre fold model of his magazine, donning nothing but rags on strategic areas of her body and pouting her lips sexily. Then something red caught the corner of her eye, and turning back, she gasped.

"Sa-Sakuragi!"

The mentioned person grinned wide. "Hello!" He said, pushing an advertisement banner from his head. He was much taller than an average Japanese that the advertisement banners hung from the ceiling of the coach were considered more of a nuisance than an element of marketing tools. He took a step closer, and hindered by the man beside her, he tapped his shoulder. The man turned back indolently, looking irritated at being disturbed. But when he craned his neck and came face to face with Sakuragi, he gulped nervously.

"What?" He managed, trying to appear brave.

"Move, you pervert." Sakuragi hissed. As this was said, like a terrified little mouse the man scuttled away. Sakuragi moved in beside her; a hand in his pocket and another gripping the rail lightly.

"Thanks." Fujii gushed, feeling very much relieved as she gazed after that man. A moment later she looked up at Sakuragi, and all at once she appeared nervous once again. She fidgeted slightly, not daring to look Sakuragi in the eyes anymore.

This revelation did not go unnoticed. "Hey, are you scared at me or what?" Sakuragi inquired, feeling slightly upset.

Fujii looked up instantly, feeling a pang of guilt. "No, it's not that! It's just that you're-you're so tall..." Sakuragi's face brightened a little. "...and it's overwhelming...and a bit intimidating as well." Fujii smiled nervously. All in all, it meant the same, but she would like to put it in a more gentle way so as not to hurt him too much. _With such a height, facial expression and flaming red hair, who would not be afraid of him?_ She thought.

"Oh, really? Thanks." Sakuragi beamed, thinking that he had just been praised; clearly the real meaning did not sink in his head. Fujii blinked in confusion.

"So, where were you from?" He asked.

Fujii glanced outside for a fleeting moment; the train had stopped again. "I was from Matsui's house." She said, braving her always timid self to look him in the eyes.

Sakuragi nodded in comprehension, but then he said, trailing off rather questioningly. "Who is..."

This made Fujii smile. "Haruko's other friend. The one with two ponytails. And I'm Fujii, the other friend...in case you've forgotten my name."

The red haired boy smiled too, although his looked a little awkward and feeble. "Yeah, that's right! You're Fujii. Of course I know that. I've always known that...yeah, Fujii."

"So..." He attempted another round of conversation after a few minute's of silence seeped between them, "you went alone?"

Fujii nodded, adding, "I was supposed to go with Haruko but, something came up in the last minute." She hesitated a moment, not sure whether it is wise for her to reveal anything more than that. Finally, thinking that probably Sakuragi had already know the thing between Haruko and Rukawa and therefore revealing a little bit more would be of no harm, she added. "We bumped into Rukawa, you see."

In that instant, the smile on Sakuragi's face waned slightly. "Oh, I see." He glanced away, and laughed a rather an unconvincing laugh. "Those lovebirds." He muttered, smiling forcefully.

Only a fool could have not noticed the strain in his voice as he said those words, and Fujii was no exception. She mentally scowled at herself for being so dense, but there was nothing she could do now. Sakuragi did not attempt any conversation thereafter, and this further intensified her qualm that he was actually not at all comfortable discussing about the pair.

Suddenly the announcement on the intercom alerted her. "This is my stop!" She cried, and slightly panicked at being caught unaware, she hurried to the door.

"It's my stop too." A voice said behind her as she stepped onto the station's platform. Fujii looked back over her shoulder and turned scarlet. In her haste she had totally forgotten about Sakuragi. The door closed behind, with them being the only passengers who disembarked at the station. The commuter sped off, disarraying Fujii's hair as it went past them.

Both she and Sakuragi stood muted on the platform, each not knowing what to say. Finally, Sakuragi beamed, an idea downed upon him. "Hey, since my good for nothing friends could not make it, and you are coincidentally without a friend too, why don't we do something fun?"

"Li-Like what?" Fujii said, feeling suspicious.

Sakuragi suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her along. "Pachinko! What else?" He said incredulously. He felt no sense of shame at all as he pulled the girl mercilessly toward the ticket barrier. 

Fujii's eyes widened with shock; both at being pulled by a guy she barely know, and at the idea of pachinko being fun and all. "Pachinko?!" She cried. "Wait, let me go! Sakuragi! Please, let me go! I don't know how to play pachinko! I don't want to play pachinko!"

But her demands were left unheeded, and instead of walking, she had to trot to keep to his pace as she was dragged along toward the heart of the city.

* * *


	21. Qualms

Hello!

It's been so long since I last write; I've realised how rusty my fic writing capability has become (and you can tell from the way this chapter unwind...it's so messy!). Anyway, I've had this chapter outlined right after I finished part 20 like about 3 years ago (haha!), but I was only able to touch it only occasionally. Then I stopped writing altogether; what's with the stresses of work and its implications it had on my life. It came to a point where I just had no mood to write. However, revisiting made me realised that I still have that urge to write in me. I'm happy with the outcome, as I found out that writing could also relieve some stress :)

Anyway again, I would like to take this opportunity to thank those who have been following my fic...and I would like to apologise too. Sorry to have kept you waiting. I hope that you'll find this piece a pleasant continuation to the last one :)

**part 21 - qualms**

It was half past seven on Monday morning when Haruko heard the tapping at her classroom's door. Looking up from the magazine she was reading, Haruko was mildly surprised to see her friend Matsui standing there.

"May I come in?" She asked.

Haruko raised her eyebrows. "Matsui, since when have you start asking permission? Just come on in."

Matsui flashed a smile. As she neared, she drew the nearest chair and sat facing Haruko. "I figured that it's good to exercise courtesy sometimes. Anyway, ohayo gozaimasu."

Haruko returned her greeting and lowered her magazine. "What brings you this early to school?" She asked. Matsui's house was an hour's train ride from school, and having arrived this early, she must had taken the earliest train that morning.

Matsui gave no response. Instead she broached on another subject. "I think I saw Tomoko and a few others as I walked through the gate this morning. Are they not in yet?"

"Well, they were in." Haruko replied, and took a moment to look at the desk a few rows behind her own. Nitta Tomoko's desk and a few others around hers had books on top of them, suggesting the presence of their owners. "But they went out for breakfast right after that. She did invite me to join them, but I've already had breakfast at home. You know how my mother is very particular about it."

Matsui gave a small sigh. "Yeah, I know. She practically forced me to take a second breakfast even though I have had one at home the last time I went to your house. I guess your brother owed his height and good build-up on your mother's strict ruling of not to skip any of the three meals a day. As for you, since you seemed to have stopped growing vertically, maybe you'll expand sideways." Matsui joked, puffing her cheeks for effect.

Haruko laughed, playfully rewarding her friend with a smack on her outstretched arm.

"Speaking of meals," Matsui continued; a note of disappointment was apparent in her voice. "Sorry that I didn't turn up for lunch yesterday. I wanted to, but that Photography Club of mine kept me utterly busy these days."

Haruko waved her hand dismissively. "It's okay. There'll be plenty of time for us to do that in the future."

Matsui made no reply, but from the cynical look on her friend's face, Haruko wondered if she had said something out of the ordinary.

"Are you really sure about that?" Matsui asked, sounding slightly sarcastic. "I heard from Fujii that you have been 'busy' lately."

Haruko was momentarily stunned as she caught the change in Matsui's tone, coupled with her serious expression. Inkling of where the conversation might delve into slowly filled her mind. Studying Matsui's mien carefully, Haruko felt slightly apprehensive. Somehow rather, she got the feeling that this friend of hers would reach differently compared to the other. "So, you've heard. Is that the reason why you came this early?" She finally voiced.

"Precisely."

A moment of silence ensued. Matsui eyed Haruko closely, deliberately looking for any signs of discontent. Finally she spoke, her tone grave and firm. "I'm not the type to beat about the bush, so I'm just going to tell you this. I am very disappointed that you didn't tell us about it sooner."

"Well," Haruko cut in. "I was going to-"

"Should Fujii had not been with you yesterday, we might never know about what's going on between you and him." Matsui continued, pretending not hear her friend. "Worst still if we had pick up the news from gossips; 'Hey, do you know? Haruko and Rukawa are now an item. Don't tell me, as her best friend, you don't know about this?'." She mimicked. "I know the whole school would be saying that."

Haruko sighed, instinctively drawing near. "Matsui." She said. "So far, no one knows about this, and I intent to keep it that way."

Matsui was looking slightly irritated. "For how long? A month or two? Don't you think other people could not interpret for themselves when they see the two of you constantly together?"

Having nothing to say to it, Haruko kept mum. By now Matsui seemed ready to unleashed all the disappointment she might have harboured in her heart. The unexpected change of mood in Matsui was daunting.

"I just don't get you; why must it be a secret? Isn't he the guy you have been liking all along? Why shouldn't you tell people all about it? What's so 'humiliating' about that?"

Slumped back in her chair, Haruko heaved in a deep breath. _Just as I expected_, she thought. Whereas Fujii is the introvert type, Matsui is her total opposite. Like ice and fire. She was always provocative; one who is unashamed to speak up her mind out loud, even if it would hurt other people. "I'm sorry you had to find out about it this way, but I do reserve the right to keep it a secret until I am ready to tell you, don't I?"

Discerning the truth in her words, Matsui relented slightly. "Imagine the surprise I felt. Really, I didn't see it coming."

Haruko smiled guardedly. "I hope you're okay with it." She said.

"To be honest, I can't help feeling a bit worried for you." She paused for a moment, locking into Haruko's gaze. "I hope you don't mind my being frank."

Haruko stared back at her friend expectantly..

Taking her silence as an answer, Matsui went on to explain. "I find it a little weird that he's suddenly wanting to communicate with you. You know all this while he never even, well...realised that you existed. Remember the way he shunned you?" Noting the change of look on Haruko's face, she briskly added. "Sorry to have to brought it up that way, but there is really no other way for me to say it."

For a moment Haruko was forced to remember the way it was before; the memory of the incident after the game in Shizuoka was the most painful she could recollect. Of course she did not tell her friends of that incident; let it be hers and hers alone to bear.

"He's different now." She finally refuted. "And he's just a human after all. He must want to communicate; with me, with the others...with anyone. Why is that so strange to you?"

Matsui stared at her in earnest. "Because he isn't a person of such nature."

Haruko merely kept mum, trying to appear unaffected, knowing too well that her reaction was closely monitored by her friend. She had more to express as a rebuttal to Matsui's words, but she could not trust herself to speak. Deep inside, she was feeling slightly upset with what Matsui had said. However, she had earlier reminded herself to be open minded of her friends' opinions, hence her silence.

"I want to be happy for you; I should be very happy for you, yet I can't with this thought in my mind. I hope you understand." Matsui added, peering at her face all the while.

Chancing a glance at her friend, Haruko finally spoke. "Matsui, you don't know him to speak of him this way. He's not entirely what he seems to be. If you know him, then you'll agree what a nice guy he is actually. He's changed somehow."

"I know it's not my place to judge him." Matsui responded softly; hints of desperation apparent in her voice. Haruko knew that she must have thought her to be very stubborn to stand by a person she barely knew. But Haruko was steadfast on her own judgement of him. "But that's my other point; people can't change that much in such a short span of time. If he did, like what you claimed, then that shows that he's very unpredictable a person, dangerous even."

Haruko looked away, brushing off the seemingly unfounded notion with a sigh.

"Let's look at it this way." Matsui continued. "It's been only a few months since he started to, so call, 'changed'; he was this reclusive being whom no one can comprehend, or get near to somehow. Then all of a sudden he opened up; to you, of all people. Haven't you stop to ponder even once? Do you never think that he might have a hidden agenda or something equally sinister up his sleeve by getting this close to you? Don't you find that odd at all?"

Speechless, Haruko could only stare at her friend in amazement. She found Matsui to be even more paranoid than Fujii; this she knew beforehand and was well prepared for. But now she thought that this trait in Matsui had bordered on insanity with such unfounded allegations.

"Do you know what you're talking about?" She finally said. Deep inside she was ready to explode; never had she felt this way towards any of her friend.

"I know it sounds stupid." Matsui conceded once again. "But there might be some truth in my words. Truth be told, when I found out that you liked him, looking at him, I never thought that he would be the type to return any girl's affections for him. He cared about one thing and one thing only; himself. Look at the way he played in the IH; he wasn't doing his best for the team. He was doing it for himself. I don't like to say it, but what if befriending you is just about an experiment to him? I just don't want to see you cry when he suddenly realised that you're not what he wanted, and returned to be the stranger he once was."

Haruko was aghast beyond words. She could not sum up the courage to speak; she was scared she might break down in tears. Matsui's words were stinging and hurtful, but her sensible part contemplated of the truth that it might contain.

After the long, awkward pause Matsui spoke again. "He's dangerous; I'm scared he might hurt you, that's all."

"Hurt me?" Haruko questioned, locking her gaze onto Matsui's once again.

Matsui was quick to explain; a smile unexpectedly appeared on her lips. "Well...not physically, of course, but emotionally."

Even though she initially was not feeling like it, Haruko could not help but smile too. After all the unexpected spate of tension between them, the slight ease it brought was a welcoming feeling. She realised that Matsui was only advising her as how a friend would, yet to be reproached that way made her sad. She only wanted her friends to be happy with whom she's seeing, with whom she like. Perhaps what she could do to change all this negative perceptions that Matsui seems to be having of him was to let her know him better. And only time can work that out. Rekindling some of Matsui's words, she sighed. _Rukawa's not dangerous_, she thought. _He's misunderstood, that's all. Mysterious and misunderstood._

In the midst of these thoughts, Matsui's voice was once again heard. "You're mad at me, aren't you, Haruko?"

Casting her eyes towards the speaker once again, Haruko gave in softly. "I am...well, not mad, but sad."

Matsui said nothing, and from her lowered gaze Haruko could tell that her friend was feeling slightly remorseful for the way things turned out. The silence between them prevailed until the sound of footsteps and animated conversations were heard in the corridor. Shortly afterward several of Haruko's classmates emerged at the door; a group of cheeky boys with whom most of the first years were well acquainted with.

"Ohayo!" Some of them greeted, then stopped in their track. "Are...have we got the wrong class?" The boy up front queried, and playfully peered at the sign at the door. Nitta Tomoko and her gang also emerged behind the group, peeking about curiously.

'No." Matsui responded, rolling her eyes. "You've got the right one, silly. I'm just here for a chat."

Knowing that the matter discussed is as good as done, Matsui got up and restored the chair to its rightful place as the group began to enter the room. Haruko tried to look casual, not wanting to raise suspicion among the gossip loving girls. However, as she turned to leave, Matsui smiled at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry if I was a little too harsh just now." Said she as softly as she could. "But I'm just concerned. If he's prone to change, then he may change again. And that's why you need to be wary of him. Just be careful, okay?"

Matsui's words of advice haunted her throughout the rest of the school session, and for once in a long time, Haruko couldn't clearly follow the lessons taught that day. She kept drifting off focus, pondering instead on the contents of her mind. _Could she be right?_ The question stirred her thoughts many times. _Would he change to be the stranger that he once was?_

Even as the final bell rang, Haruko had not the zest to immediately pack up her things and be ready for the basketball practice that aevening.

"Aren't you going to the sports hall?" Fujii asked her as she passed her desk. "I'm off to my club's meeting now. If you want to walk out together, I'll wait for you."

Haruko shook her head. "It's okay, Fujii. Please go on, I...I have something to do." She lied.

"Okay then." Fujii responded, but she paused to scrutinise her. "Are you alright? You seems out of sort."

"I'm alright." Haruko said, pretending with a smile. "It's just Monday blues."

Fujii laughed at it. "I get what you mean. Well, see you!"

Being left on her own, Haruko just sat there staring into nothingness for a long moment. All sort of thoughts were playing in her mind, which were mostly unpleasant ones that further demotes her usually jovial self. At long last she willed herself to leave and prepare for the basketball club.

At quarter to three, she entered the sports hall to find that most of the players were already there doing some stretching on their own. Surprisingly, she felt slightly relieved on seeing that Rukawa was not among them. She joined them, hoping that it would take her mind off the uncomfortable feeling she's having at the time. I did her some good, but the moment that Rukawa turned up, the feeling just automatically returned.

From usual circumstances Haruko knew that Rukawa was looking at her, expecting her to look his way and that they may exchange greetings. But this time around she just avoided his stare and pretended as if she had not seen him enter.

Unbeknownst to her, her unusual conduct did not go unnoticed. As Rukawa did some stretching of his own, he chanced a glance at her when it permits and it slightly frustrates him that Haruko had deliberately ignored him. However, he forcefully dropped all thoughts once Miyagi blew the whistle and asked them to gather around. To him, personal matter has second priority once training or a game starts.

Sitting beside Ayako while they charted the progress of the practice session, Haruko's eyes wondered towards the door behind them as she sensed the presence of someone there. True enough, Fujii was standing there, her eyes affixed on the players. Haruko got the odd sensation that Fujii was not there because of her; she could see herself in Fujii at that time, once when she was not yet a part of the team. The same awe and admiration was apparent in her friend's eyes.

She excused herself for a moment and went to her friend. "I've told you to just come on in if you're around; you're the mascot, remember?"

Fujii pouted. "Hidoi yo. If I'm going to hear that every time I'm here, then I won't come anymore."

"Aww...come on. I was just pulling your leg. Cheer up!"

They watched on the team and gave a few remarks here and there. Haruko realised that Fujii's knowledge about the sport had naturally increased as her interest in it developed on its own. She swelled with happiness at the thought.

"Hmm...that's better."

Haruko turned to her friend in bafflement. "What's better?"

"You." Fujii simply said. "You looked down all day and pretended as if everything's fine before I left the class. But you can't fool me, you know. Not anymore."

Smiling, Haruko lowered her gaze. "That's the end of what privacy I can afford myself then. If you can read me, then everyone else can too, I think."

Fujii smiled at her remark. "Now you're implying that I'm a busybody. Your sarcasm just gets better and better every day."

"As was you." Haruko replied, and both of them laughed.

"So, what had bugged you the whole day?"

Haruko contemplated on it for a moment, not knowing whether it is wiser to let her friend in it, or better to be kept to herself. But she could use a shoulder to lean on right now. Therefore, finally she relented. "Matsui came to see me this morning, and related her thoughts on the matter we talked about yesterday."

"Oh...I see." Fujii grasped. "I hope she didn't upset you...did she?"

Haruko could only smile, not daring to speak any further. Without the tension the three of them were already drifting apart. The one thing she never wanted was for them to be further apart.

Realising that she could not get Haruko to imply further than she already did, Fujii just said. "I know she must have hurt you; that can only explain why you're so affected by it."

"She's just advising me as a friend should." Haruko tried to assure her. "I'm...I'm okay with it."

Fujii examined her for a moment; the smile that decorated her lips afterward was that of sympathy. "Well, you know, she has the rights to her own view on it, but-"

"I know. " Haruko cut her friend short. "And now, looking back at it, I can see the truth in it."

Unexpectedly she felt Fujii's hands clasped on her own. She stared into her friend's eyes. "What I wanted to say was; before I was rudely interrupted, that is." She said, narrowing her eyes in mock contempt. "Is that she can have her own take at it, and I can have my own. But never, ever...let it affect yours. Believe in yourself. I know your virtues, and I believe in it. So there, rid yourself of those bad vibes."

Haruko smiled again, for her words did have some good effect on her. The sense of comfort it gave her was a feeling she treasured most at the time. "Hearing you talk like this makes me wonder if you've been reading too much of those self motivational books."

"There you go again." Fujii sighed. "Fine. Be the joker, mock my sincere words."

Haruko pulled her friend close, denying her the leave. "Fujii, I'm just joking! You can be so sensitive sometimes. Anyway, thank you." She said, smiling appreciatively. "You don't know how much I appreciate words of encouragement like this, especially at this time. But, you know," She paused, her eyes darted to the court, trailing a certain person. "I just hope that my conscience is clear."

As they were ending their basic drill, Anzai sensei appeared at the door. While the players were taking a break, he requested for Ayako and Haruko to bring for him the whiteboard.

When they have all settled around him, Anzai sensei began. "I was just on the phone with Coach Takado of Kainan this morning." He eyed each one of them before proceeding. "The practice match with Kainan is confirmed for this coming Saturday."

Even though the match date had already been decided quite some time ago, it was visible that Anzai sensei's confirmation did bring about a sense of nervousness in most of them. The atmosphere became tensed for a moment, and sensing this, Anzai sensei continued. "I am confident that it will be an even match. Takado sensei is also preparing his team as I speak; they're also not taking this fixture lightly, which only means good for us."

"Anyway," He continued, turning to the whiteboard; the names of Shohoku's front line up players were scribbled one by one. "Tentatively, these will be our five key players." He managed to turn back and smiled at Mitsui. "I pray that that ankle of yours has healed completely?"

Mitsui chuckled, appearing confident. "I've never been better. You can bring them on anytime, sensei."

"I know some of you have been comfortable with certain positions, but in view of the current situation, we will have to make some changes." Anzai sensei said. "Sakuragi, you will be assigned as the Centre, and will probably be opposed by Takasado. He is taller than you, but you know that height alone is not a factor in determining whether he is a better player as a Centre or not. Next, Power Forward; Rukawa, this will be your position in this game. I am quite sure that Maki will be fielded against you. Even if he is assigned as a Point Guard, I know his main task is to stop our Forwards at the key area. Miyagi, you are a very able Point Guard, but seeing that your scoring capabilities for mid range and long range shots have improved so much, I am putting you up as a Small Forward, against Kiyota Nobunaga. Mitsui, you'll be our Shooting Guard, as before. However, if need be, you will interchange the roles with Miyagi and Anta. And lastly, Anta. You're well acquainted with the position of a Point Guard, and as you have proved yourself to be capable of slowing down the tempo, we would need that ability tremendously against the fast paced Kainan. I am not implying that we would opt for a mostly defensive strategy, but our goal is to block as many advances to our key area as possible, and in the same time, create scoring opportunities for ourselves whenever we can."

After discussing the strategy, Anzai sensei divided the players into two teams, with the line up players, regardless in which team they are; assuming their new roles.

"We will have a mock match like this every day until the real match day arrives. So, try your best to imagine how your opponent's moves will be like, and hone your skills in which area you think you lack." Anzai sensei advised, as the players moved to their positions on the court.

Practice session ended that day with the end of the mock match. By then it was already late in the evening; lights remaining in the sky was fast dissolving with the coming of dusk. After delivering his comments on the game, Anzai sensei left the players with a promise that the practice session for tomorrow would be just as tough, if not tougher, than the drill they had just went through that day.

Mitsui and the sophomore players proceeded to the locker room after they had cleared away the balls and the spare ring post, while the first year players, armed with a mop each, stayed behind to clean the floor.

"No, no. It's like this. Take a good look." Sakuragi's voice was heard.

Haruko paused in her task and looked towards the other end of the hall where the voice had came from, and laughed at what she saw. Balancing the mop vertically on his forehead, Sakuragi was wobbling about, trying to keep his act intact for as long as he could. When it finally came down, Kuwata peered at his stopwatch. "Forty five seconds!" He announced, looking clearly surprised.

"Forty five seconds...Ha! See if you could beat that!" Sakuragi exclaimed, challenging the others to outdo his feat.

One after another of the first year players followed suit. The sound of their unsuccessful attempts and laughter filled the hall. When Sasouka came close to beating Sakuragi's time, the latter 'accidentally' bumped into the former. What ensued was as expected; more commotion and bickering.

"Foolish."

The word could have come from none other than Rukawa; turning to look at her side, Haruko found him standing there, looking on at the others as well. By then the gloom in heart had subsided to some extent, and she was able to meet him in the eye like she usually did.

"How are you?" Unexpectedly he asked.

Caught off guard, Haruko glanced elsewhere as she felt the blush rose in her cheeks. She had this strange longing to hug him, wanting to pour her heart's content to him so that she may feel comforted at last. In the midst of all this, one thing became clear to her; Rukawa could never be the stranger that he once was. At least not towards her. With this, she turned to him once again, smiling slightly.

"I'm okay." She said.

His gaze softened. "Good." He said, and with a small smile he continued. "Come on. There's still much for us to do."

The both of them move the length of the court together, but before long someone zoomed in between them in high speed, nearly knocking over Rukawa. As the intruder; a certain teammate with flaming red hair and a devilish grin on his face, turned around, he shouted, "Coming through! Coming through!"

Sakuragi passed through Haruko and Rukawa once again and thereafter settled in between them, much to the former's displeasure. He kept on veering to one side, deliberately pushing Rukawa away. However, he was making such a noise and disturbance that Ayako took a peek inside the hall. Suddenly she was already behind Sakuragi, and gave him a whack on his head with her paper fan.

"You 'little' mischief!" She shouted, dragging him away. "Now, let's see if you can do your job properly for once." She assigned Sakuragi to an area and stood watching over him. Meek before Ayako's presence, Sakuragi managed to glare daggers at Rukawa one last time, as if blaming him for the punishment he was receiving.

Despite feeling pity for him, Haruko could only smile. Rukawa on the other hand, sighed with relief. "That serves him right." He said, and continued with his job.

back next


End file.
